A Fine Line
by alinaandalion
Summary: Maybe it's time to realize that there are no happy endings, and that the one thing keeping us from being happy is me.
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba sighed as she collapsed onto the ground, her muscles aching from the days of travel. Fiyero walked over to her while the sun set behind him, his clothes rasping against his coarse, straw body.

"I wish I had your stamina," Elphaba remarked as he sat down awkwardly beside her.

He allowed his clumsy gloved hand to brush against her cheek, "Don't worry. We'll find somewhere to stay soon. Somewhere far away and safe."

She sighed and bowed her head, her body shifting away from him slightly. Shaking his head, Fiyero just sat quietly beside her until her voice broke the silence.

"I don't want to leave Oz."

He looked at her as his painted mouth slumped into a frown, "What?"

"I don't want to leave Oz," she repeated.

"Elphaba, we have to," he said gently, reaching out to rub her back soothingly.

"Why?" she asked, her mouth setting into a thin line.

"Well, I could start with the fact that all of Oz believes that we are dead," he replied with a slight grin.

"Don't patronize me," she snapped.

"Okay. It is a good reason, though," he said, his smile fading.

"I don't want to," she told him emphatically, her eyes burning with intensity and determination as her hands balled into tight fists.

"Elphaba, don't be unreasonable," he replied as he reached out towards her.

"I'm not being unreasonable. There's no one out here. Who would ever know that we were here?" she continued, her irritation showing on her face.

"Well, we could just go into hiding, then. But, not here," he offered as she stared at the ground.

She shook her head, "You don't understand."

He sighed, "Fae, we're supposed to be dead. The only options we have are to leave Oz or to hide somewhere."

"But, that's not what I want," she protested, her voice rising in volume. "Why can't you understand that?"

"I'm trying to," he said softly. "Elphaba, I wish there was some other way, but there isn't."

"No," she said angrily, jumping up. "I won't spend the rest of my life wasting away like a prisoner. I won't be separated from Glinda again! I fought for too long to pretend I don't exist anymore."

"Elphaba, will you just think about what you're saying?" he asked as he stood up. "If anyone knew that you were still alive, they would hunt you until you were dead. Please, Fae, don't think that I don't understand what I'm asking you to do."

"But, I'm leaving everything behind!" she screamed. "My life, my only friend. I won't do it!"

"You're not the only one who is losing everything, Elphaba," he said quietly, looking her in the eyes. "I know this isn't what you planned or wanted. I know that the life you wanted was not one in hiding with a useless Scarecrow."

He turned away from her, his shoulders hunched as he stared at the ground; she closed her eyes for a moment before running over to him.

"I'm sorry, Yero," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

Slowly, he turned around and took her in his arms, allowing her to bury her face in his neck.

"And, don't ever think that I don't want to be with you," she said fiercely. "I love you, Yero, and nothing will ever change that."

He smiled, "I love you, too, Fae. And, I'm so sorry. Please..."

Shaking her head, she gave him a sad smile, "No. It's okay."

He kissed her gently, then carefully pulled her down with him to the ground. Yawning, she snuggled into his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. With a soft sigh, he gazed up into the night sky, the universe wheeling in sparkling, dim light above his head, and he watched as a single star blazed and fell from glory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I have to say that I was amazed by the amount of reviews I received on my first chapter. I think that was a record, and it certainly made my day and made me want to write more as soon as possible. So, keep reviewing! And, I'm sorry these chapters are so short. I'm trying to set up the storyline and I'm really hoping that I hit some inspiration because I'm worried that I'll get bogged down in the middle. Anyway, just let me know what you think!

Glinda sighed as she adjusted her crown, wishing once again that she had not decided to make the very uncomfortable ornament part of her daily uniform. Shaking her head, she pulled it out of her blonde curls and tossed it onto on of the tables in her study. Idly, she picked up the papers she had been reading earlier that morning and began to look through them. She had taken to perusing the records kept during the time of the Wicked Witch of the West when she couldn't sleep. Coming across the reports from the Gale Force about Fiyero's death, she took a seat and began to read through them, a frown forming on her face. She abandoned the papers and quickly left the room in search of her newly appointed Captain of the Guard.

Bustling into the armory, Glinda called impatiently, "Gabriel."

"Yes, my lady?" he asked, walking away from two new recruits.

She looked around the crowded room, "Is there some place more private where we can talk?"

"I would be happy to escort you back to your private study," he offered.

"Very well," she replied with a slight sigh.

Nodding his head, he allowed her to lead the way back to her rooms, walking quietly behind her, his eyes alert and focused on their surroundings.

Once they were inside the room, Glinda asked, "What can you tell me about Fiyero Tiggular's death?"

Taken aback by her abruptness, Gabriel paused before saying, "Well, he was charged with consorting with an enemy of the state and betraying his country. The Gale Force attempted to extract information from him about the Witch's whereabouts, but he refused to cooperate. So, he was hung on poles in a nearby cornfield and left to die."

She shook her head, "Yes, I know all of that. I want you to tell me why there is no report on the recovery of his body. Surely, he wasn't left there?"

Gabriel sighed, a look of concern crossing his face, "My lady, I know this man was your fiancee, and you probably still harbor feelings for him no matter what he has done. This must be a very difficult subject for you to discuss..."

"Gabriel, my personal feelings for Fiyero are not the reason why I am asking you these questions," Glinda interrupted him. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I am interested in knowing what happened to his body only because it is important to make sure any loose ends are taken care of."

"As far as I know, no one removed his body from the cornfield," he said quietly.

Nodding her head, she told him, "Very well, then. Gabriel, I would like for you to take a contingent of men and retrieve his body from the cornfield. If you cannot find it, find out what happened to it and recover it."

"Yes, my Lady. We will leave in the morning," he replied, giving her a curt bow before leaving the room.

As the door shut behind him, Glinda allowed a few tears to slip from her blue eyes before dashing them away. The time had passed for her to indulge her personal emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

Glinda paced the the length of the throne room nervously, her eyes continually glancing at the huge ornate doors that had remained stubbornly closed the entire morning. Her anticipation had kept her from getting any work done, so she had finally dismissed her advisors and retreated to wait in the throne room for Gabriel's promised return. A soft knock made her stop walking immediately, and she flew to the throne as she tried to slow her racing heart.

"You may enter," she called, a slight tremble in her voice.

The doors opened slowly, and Gabriel stepped inside. Sinking to one knee, he waited calmly for her next command.

She took a slow breath before saying, "Gabriel, come here and tell me what you found."

He rose off the floor and walked to her quickly, the light illuminating his tired eyes and disheveled clothes.

"My lady, we could not find Fiyero Tiggular's body," he told her quietly.

Glinda tried not to let him see her face fall as she nodded her head, but he continued in his explanation at the sight of her trembling mouth and tear-filled eyes.

"But, we did discover some interesting information. It seems that the Scarecrow in Dorothy's company came from the same cornfield as the one where Fiyero was left," he said quickly, his brow furrowing in worry at her despairing expression.

Her head snapped up at his words, curiosity glinting behind the sadness in her blue eyes. Studying him carefully, Glinda weighed her next actions carefully against the faith she had in Gabriel's obedience and his loyalty to her. As she watched him thoughtfully, his eyes started to slide shut before he forced them open again; taken aback by his obvious lack of sleep, Glinda immediately altered her plans and made a decision.

"Gabriel, I know you are exhausted, but I cannot trust another man to lead the Gale Force as well as you do," she said, rising from the throne and descending gracefully down the stairs of the dais. "You may have three days to rest, but I need you to take out another group of your most trusted men to locate the Scarecrow and bring him to me. I want you to search every corner of Oz, and to come back to the City after a week's worth of travel to rest and to obtain fresh supplies. And, if you happen to find the Tinman and the Lion as well, I will be eternally grateful if you will escort them back here to me."

Gabriel bowed, a smile of gratitude on his face, "I live to serve you, my lady. Rest assured, we will find the Scarecrow."

"Thank you, Gabriel," she said quietly. "Now, you may go."

Turning on his heel, he left quickly as she moved to look out the window. The brilliant green of the city below normally made her heart ache at her memories of Elphaba, but her mind was whirling with the possibilities of the knowledge the Scarecrow might possess. And, even though she would never say it out loud, Glinda hoped somewhere in a hidden corner of her mind that in some odd miracle, the Scarecrow would bring Fiyero back to her in some way.


	4. Chapter 4

As Elphaba stumbled into him once again, Fiyero sighed and said, "Elphaba, really, we need to stop and rest. You're about to fall over."

She glared at him, "We need to keep moving as fast as we can until we find somewhere we can stay, and we only stop when I say I'm ready to. That's what we agreed on."

"Well, I don't agree with the idea that you're going to push yourself to the point of death because you have no sense of your limitations," Fiyero replied irritably.

Rolling her eyes, she collapsed onto the ground, "Fine. Do you think there is somewhere nearby where I can bathe?"

He looked over at her, "Why do you need to bathe?"

"Because I'm starting to stink like an unwashed person considering I haven't really washed myself in a few days. I guess you can't smell it," she said softly.

Nodding his head, Fiyero told her, "I'll go find somewhere. I think we should be at the calmer part of the river we've been following."

He walked off, wishing he would pay more attention to what she did so she wouldn't have to find out that he was much less human than she had hoped. It bothered him that it hurt her so much that he had lost the majority of his senses, but he had realized early on that it was best not to tell her that he could barely feel anything, which was why he had so much difficulty walking at times. He did have a vague sense of the ground under his feet, but most of the things he felt came from memory and the shadow of feeling he still possessed in his straw body. Looking up, he saw the trickling river, the sun reflecting brightly from its mostly still surface. He smiled with satisfaction and hurried back to Elphaba.

"I was right," he said as he walked over to her. "The river is about half a mile from here, and you have all the privacy you could wish for."

She smiled gratefully up at him as she stood up, "Thank you, Yero."

As they walked to the river together, he slipped her hand into his gloved fingers in hopes of reassuring her. Within a few minutes, they had reached the calm water, and Fiyero took a seat on the ground as Elphaba walked over to it, giving him a hesitant look as she neared the bank.

He noticed her timidity and asked, "Is something wrong?"

She bit her lip and shot another glance at the water, "Do you mind not, well, not watching?"

"Why?" he replied, forgetting how modest she was.

Shrugging her shoulders, she wrapped her arms across her chest, "I just don't feel comfortable with…"

"You don't feel comfortable being naked in front of me?" he finished, almost laughing until he saw her mortified face. Quickly, he tried to find something reassuring to say to her, "Fae, you don't need to worry. It's not like I'm going to hate what I see. And, I've seen you without clothes before."

"Still," she insisted, shrinking away from him.

"I would feel better if I could keep up with where you are in case there is someone out here. I don't want anything to happen to you," he explained. "But, I'll try not to stare at you."

Still feeling hesitant about the situation, Elphaba nodded her head in agreement, "All right."

She turned her back on him and began to undo the buttons on the back of her dress. Sliding the garment over her head, she hunched her shoulders and gritted her teeth as she took off her undergarments and slid into the water. Taken aback by the beauty of her emerald skin in the sunlight, Fiyero completely forgot about his promise and trained his eyes on her, feeling the stirring of hot, uncontrollable desire stirring in him. She refused to look back at him and dipped under the water, emerging with her hair thrown away from her face and droplets of water travelling down her entire body to where the river met with her hips. Transfixed, he traced the path of the shimmering liquid, and soon became frustrated at the fact that his desire for her was flooding through his entire body, but there was no way for him to release it. He clenched his fists and bowed his head as Elphaba continued to bathe.

As she sank under the water until her entire body was submerged up to her shoulders, Elphaba chanced a look over in Fiyero's direction and felt her heart fall at the sight of him almost huddled into a ball. She wasn't sure if he was upset over his current condition as a scarecrow or if the sight of her green skin had frightened him and was making him question why he had ever left with her. Maybe it was a combination of both reasons. She tried to stop her self-doubt and submerged her entire body under the water as she focused on the refreshing coolness of the clean fluid. Holding her breath, she swam slowly right underneath the surface until she felt the need for air, so she rose slowly up to the light once again and started to wade to the bank. When she reached her clothes, she held up her very dry dress and tried to figure out if she really wanted to put it on while she was still so wet.

"Don't get dressed," Fiyero said softly.

Startled, she looked up to see him standing beside her, his eyes filled with some emotion that she couldn't recognize.

"Why not?" she asked, allowing her clothes to fall to the ground.

He just pulled her flush against his body and crashed his cloth lips onto hers, pulling a gasp of surprise from her parted lips. She started to pull away from him, but he kept up his insistent kiss until she was forced to respond. As their lips moved together in a frantic dance, he allowed his gloved hands to wander down her body and managed to make her let go of a low moan as she clung to him. He started to grow impatient with the swirling lust within him that refused to be satisfied, so he allowed his mouth to move from her lips down to her neck, the rough cloth of his lips rasping pleasantly against her soft skin. She moaned again at the sensation and arched her back slightly as he kept moving down to her rounded breasts, his hands curving around her hips. Feeling like he was about to explode, Fiyero finally pulled away, his entire body shaking with a mix of anger and his desire for her.

Gasping slightly at the sudden loss of contact with his body, Elphaba looked up at him, her eyes hazy with awakened lust, "Why did you stop?"

Fiyero just shook his head and turning away from her, he ran back up the bank. She stared after him before she bent down and pulled on her clothes as quickly as possible.

"Yero!" she yelled as she ran after him, holding her skirt high above her knees.

As soon as he heard the uncertainty and concern in her voice, he turned around and waited for her to catch up with him.

She stopped in front of him, her head slightly bowed, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing, Fae."

"It can't be nothing," she snapped, her eyes flashing as she looked up at him. "Why did you do that? Do you just not want to be with me? You can't shut me out, Fiyero."

Sighing, he sank down on the ground and buried his face in his hands, "I want you so badly, and I can't do anything about it. I can barely feel anything, Elphaba, least of all you, and it's torture! I can't look at you without wanting to hold you and to be able to feel it, not just to survive on a memory."

Slowly, she sat down beside him, "Oh. I didn't realize…"

A few tears slipped out of her eyes, and he looked up to see the crystal liquid tracing a delicate path down her face.

He pulled her into his arms and said softly, "It's not your fault, Fae."

"How can you say that?" she asked, frustration spreading over her face. "I put this spell on you. If it wasn't for me, you would be normal."

"Fae, look at me," he told her, leaning his forehead against hers. "I made my choice. I love you. You saved my life through that spell, and I don't regret it."

"But," she started to protest before he cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"I don't regret it. I'm sorry for what I said," he said, smoothing her damp hair away from her face. "Now, you need to get some rest before we keep going."

She started to shake her head, but instead she yawned heavily as he pulled her head down to his chest and lay back on the ground. Feeling her eyes start to close, she traced a lazy pattern on his stomach before she drifted off to sleep. He smiled slightly at her attempt to comfort him and tightened his weak arms around her body as he tried to cling to the few memories he had of being with her in order to never forget what it was like to be human. He couldn't live without her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elphaba, wake up," Fiyero said as he attempted to shake her awake.

She moaned in protest as she buried her face in his straw chest, her hands curling around his arms.

"I can't move," he complained, prodding her shoulder gently with his fingers.

She sat up and gave him a cross look as she smoothed her long hair away from her face.

"It's not my fault that you insist on being my pillow," she told him.

He watched her braid her black hair with amusement and said, "If you prefer using a rock…"

She threw a small handful of dirt at him, "Shut up. We need to keep going."

"You haven't eaten anything," he protested as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress.

Shrugging, she picked up her broom, "I'll eat later. I've gone longer than this without food."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out," he muttered. "I found you half-dead and nearly insane."

She rolled her eyes, "That wasn't just because of a lack of proper nourishment. Now, come on, Yero, we have to make up for the fact that you let me waste half of yesterday and part of this morning."

"You're the one who wouldn't wake up," he said as he stood up and followed after her.

"We're going to use the broom today," she replied, completely ignoring him.

He eyed the broom with distaste, "I don't know, Elphaba. It doesn't look safe."

"What do you mean it doesn't look safe?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Well, if one strong wind comes up, I could get blown away," he explained. "Besides, I'm not all that fond of heights. Or flying."

Laughing, she shook her head, "You won't fall off. I promise. Please, Yero? We'll go so much faster."

He sighed, "Fine."

She smiled at him and mounted the broom. Climbing on behind her, Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed his eyes shut as she kicked them off from the ground.

As he felt the wind rush past them, Fiyero muttered, "I don't like this. I really don't like this."

Elphaba just let out a cackle in response to his discomfort and made the broom go faster. As the increased speed registered with Fiyero, he felt himself start to feel sick, even though he knew it was physically impossible for him to experience nausea in his current body. Ignoring the odd sensation, he leaned his head on Elphaba's back and kept his eyes closed until she started to slow the broom down and lower it to the ground.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked, not moving from his current position.

"Look," she said gently, making him look up to see a small village in the distance. "Yero, are you sure we've been heading straight south?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, maybe this is a village of renegades? Or Animals?"

"Do really think so?" she asked, excitement appearing in her eyes.

"I think I'll go by myself first to make sure," he told her, feeling worry rise in his chest.

Getting off the broom, Fiyero started off in the direction of the village as Elphaba moved into a safe hiding place, her brow creased with concern for his safety. He glanced back to make sure she was out of sight before he continued on. After about a half-mile trek, he walked into the circle of houses as he looked warily around the abandoned place.

"Hello?" he called, hoping that no one was waiting for the chance to tear him apart.

Slowly, a huge Bear lumbered out from behind a house, "Who are you?"

Fiyero eyed the Animal, "I'm the Scarecrow. Is this a village just for Animals?"

"The Scarecrow, as in the Scarecrow who was a Witchhunter?" the Bear asked, pulling himself to his full height.

"I might have been," Fiyero replied cautiously. "However, you didn't answer my question."

"Well, seeing as you can't really do any harm to me, the answer is yes. Now, why are you here?" the Bear pressed, moving threateningly towards Fiyero.

"Would you believe me if I told you the Witch survived, and that she's here?" Fiyero asked, backing away.

The Bear growled, "What are you talking about?"

Grinning nervously, Fiyero contemplated just running away before saying, "The Witch isn't dead. She's traveling with me to a place where she can be safe."

The Bear roared and grabbed him, "You're lying!"

Fiyero quickly realized that he was in a very bad position and was hoping that he could have chance to get away when a Ram stepped out of the nearby house, a stern look on his face.

"Sanoul, put him down," the Ram commanded as Fiyero felt the Bear's claws pierce his clothes.

Sanoul hesitated, glancing first from the Ram then to Fiyero's painted face, "But, Foraes, he's not telling the truth. He'll probably lead us right into a trap."

"Put him down," Foraes repeated, his eyes glinting fiercely.

Reluctantly, Sanoul set Fiyero back on the ground, still flexing his claws at the slightest movement Fiyero made.

"Explain yourself," Foraes said to Fiyero.

Taking a deep breath, Fiyero said quietly, "The Witch, Elphaba, is not dead. She's still alive, and she needs a place to live in safety. We've been traveling for a week and a half in order to find somewhere. Please, just let me take you to her."

Sanoul growled and started to charge Fiyero, but Foraes held up a hoof to stop him, "Wait. And, what about you, Scarecrow? You tried to kill her. Why are you with her now?"

"My name is Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Vinkus. She put a spell on me in order to save my life, and turned me into a Scarecrow," Fiyero replied. "I love her, and I need for her to be safe. She's been through so much. Please believe me."

"But why did you try to kill her?" Foraes pressed, his eyes narrowing.

Sighing, Fiyero grinned ruefully, "It was all a hoax. After she found out I was still alive, we worked out her faked death based on the rumors floating around that water would melt her. And, after I left the Emerald City, I went and got her, and we've been travelling south ever since."

Foraes nodded, "Sanoul, go find Manock and go with him. If he's lying, I'm sure the two of you can handle any problems."

Sanoul gave Fiyero one more threatening glare before he lumbered off down the street to a small house. A few moments later, he emerged with a Bull following behind him. Feeling his fear returning, Fiyero gave them a nervous smile before turning back in the direction he came and walking as fast as he could back to Elphaba, the two Animals following closely on his heels. As he neared where he thought he remembered leaving Elphaba, she jumped out from her hiding place and ran over to him.

"Yero!" she called with a mixture of excitement and relief. "We did it!"

Pulling her into his arms, Fiyero pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Yes, we're finally here."

Sanoul and Manock stood awkwardly behind him, their shock written all over their faces.

Pulling away from her, Fiyero turned towards the Animals behind him, "Elphaba, this is Sanoul and Manock. They're going to be our bodyguards on the way back."

Elphaba beamed at them, "I'm so glad to meet you. I just…I can hardly believe it."

Fiyero laughed, "And in your excitement, you left your broom. I never thought it was possible to part you from that thing for more than five minutes."

Giving his arm a light slap, she ran back to where she had been hiding and grabbed her broom and bag of belongings.

"So, do you think we can go back?" Fiyero asked when she rejoined them.

Manock nodded, "Yeah, we need to find somewhere for the two of you to stay. And, the rest of the village will want to meet you both."

Taking Elphaba's hand, Fiyero led her back to the village as Manock and Sanoul walked in front of them, laughing at a private joke. As they walked into the village, other Animals walked outside, their curious eyes studying the sight of Fiyero and Elphaba, hand in hand.

Foraes smiled broadly at the sight of Elphaba, a few tears of happiness falling from his eyes, "You have no idea how much this means to us, Miss Elphaba. We all thought we had lost you, but it seems that you are undefeatable."

She blushed, "Thank you. I can't believe that we found all of you. I was starting to believe that the Wizard had managed to get rid of all the Animals."

"Well, I think Jalonh will be able to find somewhere for you to stay. I think there's even a small empty house," Foraes said as a Sheep stepped forward.

"If you'll follow me," the Sheep said politely, pointing in the general direction of their destination. "I'm Jalonh."

Elphaba nodded, too overcome by the entire situation to say anything.

Leaning over to her, Fiyero told her quietly, "I don't think I've ever seen you speechless."

She smiled up at him, "It's too much to take in. I just…I don't know what to say."

"This is where the two of you will stay," Jalonh said as they walked up to a small house situated on the outer edge of the village. "If you need to eat, I'm sure anyone will be willing to have you dine with them. I'll leave the two you to get settled."

"Thank you," Fiyero told her gratefully as she smiled and walked off.

Turning to Fiyero, Elphaba kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you, Fiyero."

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her again.

"Things are going to be okay now," she said quietly, her face shining with happiness. "I just know that things are going to turn out right for once."

Smiling, Fiyero led her into the house and wrapped his arms around her, "I know. Fae, I promise, I'm going to make sure that you're happy. No more doubt, no more running away. Just us, together forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Sighing, Glinda collapsed onto her throne as she glanced out the window. It had been a week since Gabriel had left with the Gale Force, and he still hadn't come back. It was almost sunset, and she was hoping that he might at least arrive soon with a tidbit of news that he had found. She was starting to worry that they might not be able to find the Scarecrow at all, that he had just disappeared into the oblivion of the past. She yawned and slumped down further on the uncomfortable chair, certain that she would fall asleep while she sat there waiting. Suddenly, the door flew open and Gabriel crept inside as he made sure that no one had seen him.

"What did you find out?" Glinda asked, her exhaustion forgotten at the sight of him.

Gabriel gave her a hasty bow before hurrying to her side, "I'm sorry, my lady, but we haven't found the Scarecrow yet. We did find the Tinman, though, and he's on his way here."

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" Glinda said, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"We had…some difficulty with getting him to cooperate," Gabriel explained. "I was forced to incapacitate him so that my men could carry him here. I came ahead with two others in order to give you the news."

Glinda smiled, 'Thank you, Gabriel. Now, quickly, get on to bed and make sure that no one sees you. I don't need any interference from the politicians that creep around this place looking for trouble."

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, my lady. If you need me for anything, you know where I am."

Squeezing his hand, Glinda said, "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I couldn't ask for a better captain."

Gabriel blushed, "Good night, my lady."

Turning around, Gabriel hurried out of the vast room, checking to make sure the hall was clear before disappearing into the dim exterior. Glinda stretched her stiff limbs before floating out of the throne room and to her own private rooms. She hoped that she would be able to actually sleep for once. The stress of ruling Oz and trying to find the Scarecrow were haunting her night and day, and she was starting to find that her insomnia was having severe repercussions on her ability to carry out her daily duties. Stumbling through her door, Glinda shed her crown and began to work on unfastening her dress. She really hated the elaborate costumes she forced herself to wear every day, but there was no way around it. She had an image to maintain. She finally managed to get her dress off, and she threw it across the room as she collapsed on her bed. Closing her eyes, she snuggled under the covers. A few minutes later, her eyes flew open. Gabriel had said that the Tinman had not wanted to go with them.

"What does he have to hide?" Glinda mused, sitting up and curling her legs up to her chest.

Groaning, she flopped back onto the bed before getting up and wandering into her study. Even though she knew that she wouldn't find anything out about the Tinman until he arrived, she wasn't going to be able to rest until she knew something about him. She shook her head and pulled the Grimmerie towards her, settling down to study until she fell asleep or the new day started. Her eyes wandered over the unfamiliar words as she tried to understand what spell she was reading. She didn't understand how Elphaba had managed to interpret the book, but she didn't allow herself to think about it. With the discovery of the Tinman and the search for the Scarecrow, her feelings were more easily excited, and she couldn't handle Elphaba's absence at the moment. She blinked and tried to focus again on the Grimmerie as she mumbled the words carefully under her breath. She could feel the power building behind the syllables she was speaking, so she cut herself off; it wouldn't be a really good idea to use a spell when she didn't know what it would do. Sighing, she got up from the table and wandered back to her bed, collapsing on the soft mattress and closing her eyes.

Several hours later, Glinda opened her eyes to see the sun shining into her room. She quickly jumped up and pulled on a dress as she hurried out the door. As she ran down the hallway, she pulled aside a girl who was walking past.

"Why wasn't I woken up this morning?" Glinda demanded, trying to smooth her curls away from her face.

The girl said quietly, "Your servants said that you hadn't been sleeping, so we must all leave you alone and make sure to be very quiet when we went past your rooms so you could get your rest."

Nodding her head, Glinda told her, "Thank you. You may go."

As the girl walked off, Glinda wandered back into her room and shed her wrinkled dress in favor of her robe. She looked into her mirror and made a face at her pale face, noting the dark circles forming underneath her blue eyes. She shook her head and went into her sparkling bathroom to take a hot shower, lingering under the soothing water as she scrubbed away days of stress and worry. About an hour later, she turned off the water and combed out her wet hair before pinning it up. She found a new dress to wear and began the arduous process of applying her make-up. Looking into the mirror, she flashed a bright smile at her reflection, pleased with the difference that one night of sleep had made in her appearance. Placing her crown carefully on her head, she pinned into place and swept out of her room to find out if the Tinman had arrived yet.

She walked into her throne room, appreciating the beauty of the grand place, the sunlight streaming in through the soaring windows and illuminating the elaborate fixtures and smooth marble floor. Glancing out a window to the courtyard below, Glinda saw a Gale Force troop carrying a metal lump into the palace; quickly, she ran out of the throne room and down to the basement of the palace where she had placed Gabriel's office of operations. Striding into the busy main room, she made a beeline for Gabriel's office.

"When can I speak to the Tinman?" she asked as she glided into the room, settling into one of his chairs.

"My men are placing him in one of the upper cells in the dungeon," Gabriel told her. "You can see him after we get him settled in, but you'll have to have two men outside the cell at all times just in case he tries to harm you."

Glinda frowned, "I don't understand, Gabriel. He helped kill the Witch. He actually hates her. So, why would he refuse to come and see me when I say I need him? It doesn't make sense to me."

Shrugging, Gabriel said, "I really don't know, my lady. He mainly seemed hesitant, like he thought he had done something wrong. He's not a very trusting person, and I really didn't have the time to convince him that you just wanted to talk to him."

Glinda nodded her head and got up, "Thank you, Gabriel. Would you mind walking down with me to the dungeons so I can go ahead and interview him? I have other matters to attend to today, and I wanted to handle this first."

Getting up, Gabriel took her arm and led her out of the room.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Glinda asked, "How is your fiancée?"

Gabriel smiled, "She's been doing well. She's been busy planning the wedding, and after I finish this search, we're going to get married and have a short honeymoon in Munchkinland."

"That's good," Glinda said quietly. "I'm glad that you're both happy."

"Here we are, my lady," Gabriel told her, opening the door and following her down the steep stairs.

Glinda lifted her skirts gingerly up to her ankles and kept her eyes trained on the uneven steps, the chill of the dungeon seeping underneath her skin and into her bones. A few moments later, they came upon a few members of the Gale Force loitering outside of a cell.

"Three of you, come with me," Gabriel instructed, pointing at a couple of men. "You two, stay here with Lady Glinda and make sure the Tinman doesn't try to harm her. My lady, just let them know if you have any trouble."

"Thank you, Gabriel," Glinda said as the captain left with his men trailing behind him.

She turned to look at the two Gabriel had left and gave them a hesitant smile before she swept inside of the dim cell. She looked around the damp interior and faltered at the sight of the Tinman standing in a corner as he stared at her.

"My men tell me that you refused to cooperate and come with them," Glinda said calmly. "Can you tell me why?"

"I didn't do anything wrong," the Tinman growled defiantly.

"I know that," Glinda replied patiently, smoothing a wrinkle out of her dress. "I've just been reading the records kept during the time of the Witch and I was curious about your connection to her. You said that she made you into tin out of anger and spite. But, what I don't understand is why. Why were you so important for her to go to that kind of trouble?"

The Tinman sighed and turned away from her, "It doesn't matter now, I guess, but it was all about her sister. I was going to leave Nessa, and the Witch got so angry that she took away my heart and put me in this tin prison."

Glinda drew in a sharp breath. There was only one person she knew of that would matter that much to both Nessarose and Elphaba.

"Boq?" Glinda whispered, her hands shaking as she moved towards him.

The Tinman looked up and met her eyes, those familiar big brown eyes staring into hers with that same adoration now mingled with hurt and bitterness.

"Oh, Boq," she sobbed as she reached out to him.

Hesitantly, he took her hands, "Yes, it's me, Glinda. Look at me. This is what she did."

Glinda backed away, shaking her head, "No. I can't believe it. Why would she…she would never…"

"She was wicked, Glinda," Boq interrupted. "You just couldn't see it. But, she did this to me. The proof is all here. No one else had the power to change me like this."

"You liked her at Shiz, though," Glinda insisted quietly. "You didn't always think this way."

Sighing, he nodded his head, "She took us all in. But, I know you believed in her innocence long after most of us. Surely, though, you must have realized what she was like when she stole Fiyero from you."

"No, don't talk about things you don't understand," Glinda said fiercely, pushing him away. "Whatever Elphaba may have done to you, she never stole Fiyero from me. He loved her, not me."

"How could anyone love her over you?" Boq murmured. "I'm sorry, Glinda, but I can't believe that he would ever choose her over you."

Shaking her head, she gave him a sad smile, "It really doesn't matter now, Boq. They're both dead. What does matter is that I know where you are now, and maybe I can even find a way to help you."

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

She grinned up at him, "Yes. Now, let's get you out of here. You need to have better rooms than this."

She took his hand and led him out of the cell, nodding her head at the waiting guards.

"Thank you, gentlemen, but I no longer need you to watch over me," she told them graciously. "It seems that the Tinman is actually one of my very old good friends, and I'm going to make arrangements for his rooms. Tell Gabriel that he doesn't have to worry about a new prisoner, and I'll need to see him again before he leaves next week."

One of the men stepped forward, a look of confusion on his face, "But he specifically told us to keep the Tinman in this cell. It's for your safety, my lady."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of knowing when to overrule Gabriel's orders. Boq means no harm to me or anyone else in this palace. Now, please, he's had a long journey and a humiliating one at that," she replied icily, moving in front of Boq to shield him from the guards.

The guard shook his head, "My lady, I'm sorry, but I can't allow…"

"I rule Oz," she snapped, raising herself to her full height. "I will not be ordered around by any of you. Now, step aside."

Sighing in resignation, the two guards bowed to her and followed after them up the stairs before turning to their left to return to Gabriel as Glinda and Boq continued walking towards the inhabited part of the palace.

"I think there are a couple of rooms that are empty that would be good for you," Glinda said as they walked together, Boq's joints squeaking slightly.

"That sounds fine," he replied.

Glinda pulled aside a passing servant and asked, "Will you please show Boq to the empty rooms on the third floor?"

The manservant bowed and said, "Yes, my lady."

Turning to Boq, she said, "I would take care of it myself, but I have so many things to take care of. I'll see you when I can."

She gave him a small smile before hurrying down the hall. Boq stared after her longingly. He had never thought that he would see her again, and now, he wasn't sure how he felt about her. He could feel the vague memory of love stirring in his chest, but it wasn't the same. His smile faded as he looked down at his metal hands, remembering the tin prison he was confined to. There was no way she could ever love him the way he was, so he might as well just let it go and try to forget. It was so much easier for him to live life without feeling anything.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fiyero, where are you?" Elphaba called as she wandered through their small house, searching the dim rooms for a sign of him.

He walked out of their bedroom and smiled at her, "You called?"

Running over to him, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and said excitedly, "I think I found the spell that will change you back!"

"Really?" he asked, his grin widening.

She nodded her head and took his hands in hers, "Yes, Yero, I think this is it. Do you want to try it?"

"Of course," he replied, kissing her softly before she pulled away.

"I need to use a spell that will cause you to fall asleep because I don't know what this other spell will do or how it will affect your body," she told him, her eyes growing serious as she looked up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "All right. I've been needing to catch up on my beauty sleep."

Laughing, she led him to the bed and made him lay down on it before retrieving one of the spell books she had spent the past three weeks studying. She slowly started to recite a spell, the syllables rolling heavily off her tongue as blackness swirled in Fiyero's mind, pulling him down into its depths. He blinked and gave her a soft smile of encouragement before he closed his eyes and surrendered to her magic.

Fiyero sat up slowly and looked around the bedroom before examining his strangely light limbs. Disappointment flooded through him when he saw the clumsy gloved hands and the weak arms stuffed with straw. As the realization of the spell's failure sank into his mind, he quickly saw that Elphaba was not in the room with him. He wondered if she even knew that the spell hadn't worked, and then dismissed the thought. She knew, he had no doubt about that. He got up and wandered out of the small room into the kitchen, glancing around to see if she was somewhere in the room. His eyes quickly spotted her huddled form in the corner, her long hair shielding her face from his sight. Sighing, he walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Fae?" he asked timidly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She jerked away from his hand, and he shrank away, feeling repulsive and hurt. Unsure of what he should do, he just sat there and waited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, refusing to look at him.

"It's okay. I mean, no one gets everything right on the first try," he said quietly. "It might just take a little more time, and…"

"I failed," she snapped, looking up at him angrily. "I've been leading you on, making you believe that I can change you back. What if I can't, Yero? What are you going to do then? Are you going to leave? Are you going to stay with me because you can't go anywhere else?"

"First of all, you did not fail," he replied as his eyes narrowed with frustration. "I want to be here with you. I'm not with you because of what you can do for me or because I don't have anywhere else to go. I chose this, I chose you."

She looked away, fighting against her frustrated tears, "You don't understand."

"How am I supposed to understand when you won't talk to me?" he asked angrily. "I want to understand, I want to help, but you won't let me."

"Have you ever considered talking to me about it?" she shot back, her eyes narrowing.

He sighed, "I have tried. You either refuse to say anything or you stop me before I can even start."

"You can't say anything to make it better," she said, pushing herself off the floor.

"See, this is what I'm talking about," he told her, grabbing her arm. "We're supposed to be a team. Why can't you let me help you?"

"I don't recall you being with me all those years when I was fighting the Wizard," she spat out, pulling her arm out of his hands.

"You didn't exactly ask me to come along," he said bitterly. "If I remember correctly, you ran off on your own and left the rest of us to try and pick up the pieces and figure out what to do."

"It wasn't like I had an option at the time," she replied. "Yero, can't we just…"

"What, forget about it?" he finished for her, no longer able to control his anger. "What is that going to accomplish, Elphaba? We'll still be stuck in the same situation with the same feelings."

"And what feelings are those?" she asked quietly, her hands resting on her hips.

"I'm tired, Elphaba. I'm frustrated, and I'm angry. I feel like no matter what I do, it's never going to be good enough for you!" he screamed.

She just looked at him, her eyes flashing with anger and her remarkable power. A few moments passed, and she suddenly picked up a plate off the nearby table. She flung it in his direction, and it shattered against the wall, the pieces falling to the ground with a loud crash. Whirling around, she snatched her broom from beside the door and ran out of the house as the door slammed shut behind her. He stared at the doorway for a while before he turned and kicked the wall. The absence of any consequential pain made him even angrier, so he stormed outside and wandered through the village.

After Elphaba left the house, she jumped onto her broom and soared into the air, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to keep from screaming. She knew she had pinned too many of her hopes on that one spell, but she couldn't help but feel that she would never find a way to change him back. And she couldn't help hating herself every time she saw the disappointment and frustration he tried to hide. Her vision swam with tears, so she slowed her broom down and allowed herself to land on the ground. The river rushed past her as she wandered over to it and settled down on the grass, the wind blowing through her dark hair.

Fiyero looked up and stopped walking. He had managed to travel all the way out of the village and to the river. He took in a sharp breath at the sight of Elphaba's slender form beside the water, her hair blowing in the wind in wild tangles. Slowly, he made his way over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She started at his touch, but covered his hand with her own as they remained silent. They were both afraid of breaking the tenuous connection that their touch created, the fear of more angry words stilling their tongues.

"I want to try again," she said finally, her quiet voice nearly lost and carried away by the breeze sweeping around their bodies.

He looked down at her and saw the shimmering tears lingering on the surface of her eyes, and he pulled her into his arms. Burying her head into his neck, she closed her eyes and willed away her sadness and fear as she allowed her body to cling to him like an anchor against the storm whirling within her.

He held her as he whispered into her ear, "Nothing is worth losing you. I'm never going to leave you."

She looked up at him, and he saw in that moment that she didn't believe him. She traced her hands up and down his arms as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. And, a small part of him wondered if that disbelief she still had about his loyalty was as ludicrous as he wanted to claim. Shaking his head, he took her hand and they walked back to their house, together and yet separated by some chasm that they couldn't understand or cross.


	8. Chapter 8

Glinda looked out over the Emerald City as the sun set in the distance, the light splitting into thousands of little beams that seared her eyes with their brilliance. She shivered against the chill that had crept in unnoticed into her study, and she closed her eyes wearily as she leaned up against the wall.

"My lady?" Gabriel asked quietly as he entered the room.

She turned from the window and gave him a small smile, "Gabriel."

He hovered by the door, "I was told to come see you. If this is a bad time, or if you would rather…"

"Just have a seat, Gabriel," she said softly, shaking her head. "How many parts of Oz have you not searched for the Scarecrow?"

"The Vinkus and Quadling Country," he replied. "I was going to go west to the Vinkus and search the outskirts of the desert as well."

"I just don't understand," she murmured as she sank into a chair.

He looked up at her in confusion, "What, my lady?"

"Well, Boq says that the Witch turned him into tin out of spite. I just don't understand the reasoning behind turning him into tin if she wanted him to stay with her sister. It would have been much easier to put a spell on him that would make him fall madly in love with Nessa. The Witch was brilliant and powerful, and I know that she studied other spellbooks than the Grimmerie, and there are probably several spells that are less complicated than those in the Grimmerie that would have bound him to Nessa in some fashion," she explained.

"But, what about the Cowardly Lion?" he asked.

She waved her head dismissively, "The Lion blames the Witch for his cowardice because she rescued him from an experiment in one of her classes. And, Boq hates her for turning him into tin. It's the Scarecrow who doesn't fit because he never revealed a personal vendetta against her for something she did to him, nor did he seem very concerned about the Witch at all, though Boq tells me that the Witch continually singled out the Scarecrow when she would try to stop them on the road. Boq said she threw balls of fire at the Scarecrow, but he never would come right out and say anything bad about her."

"And the Scarecrow was found in the same cornfield where Fiyero died," Gabriel said quietly. "Do you think that the Scarecrow could be Fiyero?"

Glinda's head snapped up at his words, and she gave him a sharp look, "Do you think it is possible?"

"The Witch was a powerful woman," he replied. "I believe that it's very possible that she could have saved his life by turning him into the Scarecrow."

"But she told me that he died. She must not have known," she whispered, sinking back into her chair.

His ears caught her soft words, but he decided to ignore them, worried that he was hearing too much of Glinda's personal thoughts.

"Maybe the fact that she singled him out meant that she did know that Fiyero was the Scarecrow. It could have been an elaborate ruse to keep anyone from questioning him because no one would think that she would endanger the life of someone important to her. And, he could have been travelling with the Witch-Hunters as a way of getting to the Witch in the easiest and most direct way possible. Maybe," he hesitated for a moment before deciding to finish the thought that had just occurred to him. "Maybe they planned her death together, and the Witch only pretended to die."

"No," Glinda said in a low voice, her blue eyes glittering angrily. "No, she died."

"But, it's possible," he insisted.

"No, it's not!" she screamed, jumping out of her chair. "She died. I was there!"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she slapped her hands over her lips, her eyes wide with the horror of the truth she had just uttered.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he said quietly. "But, I've known for a long time."

"Known what?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He shrugged, "That you were friends with her, even after she became the Witch. I know that you mourn her death."

She swallowed hard as her heart hammered with fear, "And what do you think about all of that?"

"I trust you, Glinda," he told her, giving her a reassuring smile. "I have the utmost respect for you as a leader. I will keep your feelings a secret because if others knew, you would be overthrown and killed. But, I believe it is possible that you are right about the Witch and that she was not a bad person."

Her breath rushed out of her lungs in a sigh of relief, and she smoothed her hair reflexively in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I…I need some time to think. If you'll excuse me…"

"Good night, my lady," he interjected, giving her a small bow. "I leave in the morning with my men. I hope this time we are successful."

"Yes," she agreed with a smile. "Good night, Gabriel."

He smiled at her before leaving the room, the door closing soundlessly behind him. Glinda just stood there, her mind still in shock from everything he had said.

"It could be…" she shook her head impatiently. "No. She died. I can't hope for the impossible."

Taking one last look around her study, she left the small room as she fled from the memories that haunted her.

Fiyero looked up at the night sky from where he was laying on the ground. Sighing, he grimaced at the memory of the past few days. Elphaba had tried another spell to make him human again, and with its subsequent failure, she had refused to talk, to eat, or even to sleep. He had finally broken through the barrier she had thrown up, but he knew that he hadn't tried for a long while because he was just as disappointed and even a little angry with her. He shifted uncomfortably with guilt and refocused on the stars above him. Something had changed between them, and he had no earthly idea how to fix it or even what had happened. All he knew was that as long as he was there, Elphaba was going to keep trying to change him back, and he was afraid of what she would do if the next spell didn't work. His mind meandered along the path of possibilities and solutions for the obstacle between the two of them as the night wore on into the morning. As the sun slowly crept up over the horizon, he sat up. He looked back at the house where Elphaba was asleep and walked in the opposite direction.

Rolling over in the bed, Elphaba opened her eyes slowly as the sun fell across her face. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she got up and walked to the kitchen. She looked around and frowned when she didn't see Fiyero anywhere. She wandered through the other two other rooms in the small house as panic swept through her. When she didn't find him, she ran to the bedroom and threw on a dress before rushing out the door. She raced through the village to the river and stopped short when she saw Fiyero standing in the distance with his back turned towards her. Slowly, she walked over to him and placed a hand hesitantly on his arm.

"Fiyero?" she said softly, looking up at his sad face.

He gave her a soft smile, "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she took a step back and wrapped her arms across her chest against the chill of the early morning.

Sighing, he moved her straying hair away from her face affectionately, "I'm leaving."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Where are we going?"

"No, I'm going by myself," he told her. "And, I'm not coming back."

Her face fell as she felt her heart break, "What?"

"I'm leaving, Fae," he said softly.

"But, why?" she asked as she met his sad eyes.

"It's best for both of us," he explained.

"No, I can…I can change. I love you, Yero. Surely we can try to work it out and…" her voice trailed off as she tried to keep from sobbing.

"I love you, too, Elphaba. I love you so much," he whispered as he cradled her face in his hands. "But, maybe it's time to realize that there are no such things as happy endings, and that the one thing keeping us from being happy is me."

"No. I promise, things will be different. Please, stay with me," she said quietly, pleadingly.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Fae. But, I can't make you happy anymore."

"You're wrong," she protested angrily. "I just need one more chance, Yero, to put things right. I promise, only one more spell."

Backing away, he closed his eyes, "No, Elphaba. There is no guarantee that the next spell is going to work, and I can't let you spend the rest of your life trying to make up for me."

"I'll do it anyway," she told him firmly. "Whether you leave or not, I'm going to find a way to change you back."

"I can't let you do that to yourself. It's destroying you, and I'm the cause of it," he replied, his voice trembling with his emotion.

Desperately, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him fervently, her hands framing his face. He sighed and leaned into her as he returned the kiss, savoring the slight pressure of her lips; a few moments later, he pulled away.

"No, Fae," he whispered. "Not this time. I love you."

Slowly, he walked away, leaving her behind with her arms still slightly outstretched towards him as if she was going to catch him and hold him there forever. He started to look back, but he kept his eyes on the horizon, knowing that if he saw her, he would never leave. As he strode off into the distance, Elphaba stayed behind, watching and knowing that she couldn't follow him. He would go somewhere far away where she would risk her life and his if she attempted to be with him. She could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. Before he walked too far away, he chanced a look back, unable to resist the need to see her again one last time. She stared into his eyes, the depths of her despair breaking his heart. He watched as tears slipped from her eyes, and with a heavy sigh, he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, I thought I should say something after last chapter, but I didn't won't to dilute its ending, so I decided this was the appropriate place to communicate with all of you who are reading. First of all, I really appreciate all the reviews I have received. Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story. Also, I want to throw out a thank you to my betas Lady Tigelaar and HaChosenOne. They are the absolute best, and they are the ones who keep encouraging me to keep writing and always make sure my chapters come out right. So, thank you so much you two! And, for the story, I'm not promising anything. Just bear that in mind with anything I put up from this point on. And, I'm about to start rambling, so read and review!**

Fiyero sighed as he looked across the grass that went on forever. He had just been wandering around the past two days, unable to commit himself to any direction because the one place he wanted to go, he couldn't. So, all he had managed to do was to get thoroughly lost, and he was hoping to stumble on some form of civilization eventually. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he put his head down and kept trudging forward.

Gabriel looked out over the grasslands that stretched to the horizon and evaluated the current amount of supplies he had left. He and his men had searched throughout the Vinkus for the Scarecrow, but they had not managed to find him. He was starting to think that he was searching for the proverbial needle in the haystack, and the other soldiers were complaining about the continuous search. Taking a drink of his water, Gabriel decided that they could keep going for one more day before they would need to go back to the Emerald City. Suddenly, one of his scouts ran up, gasping for breath.

"Sir, we've spotted the Scarecrow," the man said quickly.

Gabriel jumped up and grabbed his gun, "Take me to him."

The scout nodded his head and set off at a brisk pace with Gabriel right on his heels. A few minutes later, they stopped, and the scout pointed to a small moving figure.

"I don't think he's seen us yet, sir," the man said quietly.

"Good. Stay here," Gabriel commanded as he continued to walk in the Scarecrow's direction. Keeping a loose grip on his gun, he called, "Scarecrow!"

Fiyero jerked his head up at the sound of a man's voice, and a small jolt of fear shot through him at the sight of the familiar green uniform.

Resisting the urge to run, Fiyero said, "What does the Gale Force want with little old me, Captain?"

"Lady Glinda sent us to find you," Gabriel replied, stopping a few feet short of the Scarecrow.

"And what have I done that would require Lady Glinda to send out so many men to find me?" Fiyero asked warily, keeping one eye on the captain's gun.

Gabriel shrugged, "As far as I know, you haven't done anything. Lady Glinda just wishes to talk to you."

Fiyero nodded his head, "All right. Lead the way, Captain."

Gabriel grinned, "My name is Gabriel. And yours is?"

"I'm just the Scarecrow," he replied. "I've never had any other name."

Nodding his head, Gabriel motioned for Fiyero to follow him and headed back to the small camp. The other soldiers beamed at the sight of the Scarecrow, and they all began to make small preparations to pack up their belongings so they would be ready to leave as soon as possible.

Gabriel motioned around the camp, "You can stay wherever you want until we leave tomorrow morning. Do you eat or sleep?"

Fiyero shook his head, "No, that's the one good thing about being me. I don't need anything."

Gabriel laughed, "Well, I guess you can do whatever you want."

With a parting smile, Gabriel walked off and started to talk with a couple of the other soldiers. Fiyero looked around the camp and settled down on the ground. This was a complication he had not seen coming, and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his identity a secret from Glinda for a very long period of time. He closed his eyes and stretched out on the ground as he allowed his mind to float far away.

Glinda took a deep breath as she paced her study. Gabriel had just arrived with the Scarecrow, and she was terrified.

"My lady?" Gabriel asked as he walked inside the room.

"Where is he?" she asked him, placing a steadying hand on the chair beside her.

"We left him in your receiving chamber," Gabriel replied. "He didn't seem dangerous, and he was carrying no weapons."

Glinda nodded her head, "Thank you, Gabriel. If you would not mind standing outside of the room alone in case I need you, I will go see him now."

"I will be happy to assist you," he told her, taking her arm and leading her gently out of the room.

Her head spun with fear and worry as she walked to where the Scarecrow waited. When she reached the doorway, she paused for a moment and composed herself as much as she could before walking inside.

"Hello," she said quietly when she saw him standing across the room from her.

He looked up and smiled, "Good afternoon, Lady Glinda. I'm honored to be called into your presence."

She waved his compliment away, "I have some questions for you."

"I'll do my best to answer them," he replied, his expression turning grave.

"What do you remember of your life before Dorothy found you?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Not much. Just, I spent a long time hanging there, and I wasn't very good at scaring away the crows."

She frowned, "You see, there was a man, Fiyero Tiggular, who was hung on poles in the same cornfield where you were found, and his body was never removed from the field. Do you know anything about that?"

His eyes widened slightly, but he shook his head, "I have no idea, my lady, about what you are referring to. Maybe you are mistaken…"

"I have accounts that record that he was tortured in your field and left there to die," she interrupted, her mouth setting into a hard line. "I will not tolerate being lied to. I will have the truth, one way or another."

He stared at her for a long time as she kept eye contact, his brilliant blue eyes unnerving her. Finally, he let out a small sigh.

"I do know what happened to him," he said quietly. "It's me, Glinda."

She let out a little gasp of surprise and the blood drained from her face as his words sunk in. She took a slow step forward, her hand reaching out to touch him.

"Fiyero?" she whispered, seeing the similarities as she studied his face. "What happened?"

Giving her a small smile, he said, "Elphaba used a spell to save my life, and it turned me into a Scarecrow."

"But you were a Witch Hunter," she replied. "How could you…did she…"

He quickly took a step forward as she shrank from him in horror.

"No, Glinda, it's not what you think," he told her. "I was trying to help her, and I wanted to make sure Dorothy wasn't hurt in the whole mess either. So, I went with the Witch Hunters."

"Elphaba, did she die?" Glinda asked, her voice growing very small.

Closing his eyes, he nodded his head, "I couldn't save her. And, I didn't know what to do, so I tried to disappear."

A few tears slipped out of her eyes as she tried to hold back the raging sob that tried to escape her lips. Slowly, he wrapped his straw arms around her, and she fell apart as a guttural moan tore out of her. He rocked her gently as she wept, clinging to him. At the sight of her absolute despair, his heart broke, and he saw how much she had changed since he last saw her. There were shadows under her eyes and she looked older and harder, just like Elphaba. The thought of Elphaba twisted in his gut like a knife, and he closed his eyes against his own pain. Slowly, Glinda dried her tears and let go of him.

"You're going to need somewhere to stay," she told him quietly. "I put Boq in a room on the third floor, and you can have one beside him if you want."

"Wait, Boq?" he asked, confusion spreading over his face.

"Boq is the Tinman," she replied. "You heard his story when he was leading the Witch Hunters. Do you mind if I put you in a room beside his?"

"No, I guess not," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

She gave him a small smile, "Good. I know you don't need sleep or food, but I feel a little better knowing that both of you will have somewhere to go if you want to be alone. Just, don't tell him who you are. In fact, don't tell anyone, for that matter. There are still a lot of people who see you as a traitor, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me," he told her. "But, I won't. I promise."

She took his hand and squeezed it slightly as she led him out of the room.

"Thank you, Gabriel," she said quietly as she walked off.

He gave her a smile and nodded his head at Fiyero, his smile still remaining.

"Does he know?" Fiyero asked Glinda as they walked away from Gabriel together.

She nodded her head, "I think so, but we don't talk about it with so many words. The walls still have ears, and it's just not safe."

He just walked beside her in silence until she stopped.

"Well, here it is," she said. "It's not much, but I think it will do."

Walking inside, he examined the small room and smiled, "It's fine, Glinda. Thank you."

"I have to go, Fiyero," she told him. "I have so much that I have to do today because there just hasn't been enough rain in Oz, and I'm trying to work out a plan to fix the problem. I'll try to come and see you tonight."

"All right," he replied, settling into a chair as she left.

He tried to relax, but he soon got up and wandered over to the window. Looking out over the city, he realized once again how amazingly beautiful the Emerald City was and felt a jerk of pain as he thought of Elphaba once again. He was starting to wonder if he had made the best decision, but when he remembered the way she was slowly unraveling, he knew that there had been no other way. That still didn't make the pain go away, and he turned away from the window.

Elphaba stared up at the ceiling from the bed. She had destroyed half the house before she realized how little he had left behind and she had then retreated to the bedroom. She had lost count of the hours that had passed. She should have known, should have seen it coming. He was never going to stay because he just couldn't stay. It went against nature, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't change the fact that he just didn't belong with her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away with a listless hand. Somehow, life would move on, and she was going to wait until it did because she just wasn't strong enough to make things change on her own. She couldn't live without him.


	10. Chapter 10

Glinda sighed as she wandered into the library, her shoulders slumping under the weight of the past few sleepless nights. When she saw Fiyero sprawled in a chair and studying a book, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Working hard?" she asked him quietly, nudging his leg with her knee.

He looked up and grinned, "Just exercising my brain. Here, sit down."

She sank into the chair across from him and pushed one of her curls out of her face.

He studied her face for a moment before saying, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Nothing, really. Just, Oz is about to fall apart because a drought is about to hit, and the people are on the brink of revolt."

"A drought should be easy for a witch to fix," he told her.

"But, a spell won't fix the real problem," she said as she kicked her shoes off. "That's what Morrible did while the Wizard was in power, and while Oz did have plenty of rain, it was all contrived. And, it did horrible things to the weather patterns. Now, it's barely raining at all, and it's going to take a few years to fix the damage her spells caused on the weather system. The best way to fix the problem would be to cultivate more land to feed the growing population. But, now I can't because even if we do plant new crops now, they won't grow without more rainfall."

"So, basically, you're going to have to keep the people happy the best way you know how," he mused to himself.

"And pray that they won't get so angry that they revolt and take over the government," she finished with a small sigh. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I decided I could rule Oz."

"But, you have your advisors to help you," he replied. "Surely, that makes the job easier."

"It would if they weren't so interested in their own ambitions," she said softly.

Fiyero waved his hand, "So, just get rid of them and find some new ones."

"I wish it was that simple. All of my advisors are extremely powerful, and they would start a revolt in order to get rid of me if I ever tried to dismiss them. I have to wait until I'm secure in the position of ruler of Oz, but that day might never come," she told him with a sad smile.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "I'm going to send out the Gale Force. They'll take all the crops from the farmers that they don't need for their own food, and I'll redistribute the food amongst the people the best I can. Of course, I'll give the farmers compensation for the food, and those who can pay for it, will buy the food they need. I'm also cutting down on the food served in the palace. There will only be enough for two meals a day, and portions will be handed out according to the person's needs. We just don't have the luxury of feasting every day anymore."

"It sounds like you have a good solution," he said encouragingly, taking her hands in his.

"But will it work?" she asked quietly, her eyes studying his cloth face.

He smiled at her, confusion whirling in his mind. He had forgotten about how much he cared for Glinda, how easy it was to love her. She smiled hesitantly, her eyebrows furrowing as she noticed his intense study of her face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, moving closer to him.

He shook his head, "It's nothing…just…"

Leaning in, he pressed his rough lips against hers. She gasped slightly at the contact, but moved closer to him, her mouth responding to his guidance. A few moments later, he pulled away.

"Fiyero?" she whispered, her fingers tracing the features of his face.

He shut his eyes against his unbidden memories of Elphaba and got up quickly.

"I'm sorry, Glinda," he said hurriedly, looking anywhere he could except at her confused face. "I…I have to go."

He ran out of the room without glancing back, leaving Glinda still sitting there, her hand still poised delicately in the air. Slowly, she let her arm drop into her lap and bowed her head as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Somehow, it wasn't the fact that he ran away or that he didn't love her that was making her heart break, and she didn't know what to do about the raging storm of feelings that were overtaking her body. She could still smell the straw that made up his body and some perfume that seemed embedded in the very cloth that held him together, a scent that reminded her so much of Elphaba. Shaking her head, she got up from her chair and wandered out of the library to her room. She walked inside and pulled out a small bottle from one of her drawers. Opening it carefully, she took a small sip and grimaced at the bittersweet taste that enveloped her mouth. As the heavy liquid traveled down her throat, she could already feel the effects of the sleeping drug taking over her body, stilling her eyes and limbs. Sinking onto the bed, she drifted into the blackness of a dreamless world.

Fiyero kicked the side of the balcony, cursing under his breath. It seemed that he was incapable of making any good decisions, and he was tired of messing things up and making people unhappy.

"I just want her to be happy," he whispered fiercely as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Who are you talking about?" a familiar voice asked him.

Fiyero looked up, and his eyes widened at the sight of the Tinman.

"Boq, what are you doing out here?" he asked with a nervous smile.

Boq shrugged, his tin limbs squeaking slightly, "When you don't need to sleep, it's hard to find things to do. But, who were you talking about? Glinda? The Witch? Or is it some new girl?"

"I would suggest keeping your nose in your own business from now on," Fiyero growled.

"I'm just asking," Boq replied defensively, holding his hands up in a mock symbol of peace. "It's just, I saw you and Glinda together today, and I just want to know if…if you're going to pick up where you left off."

Fiyero laughed bitterly, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Boq."

"But, you kissed her," Boq said, confused.

Fiyero shrugged, "It was a mistake."

"How can you…how can you treat her so casually, like she was just a one-time fling?" Boq yelled. "She loved you for years and you just walked out on her like she was garbage when someone else caught your fancy. And, now that you're back, you think you can play with her feelings! Well, I'm not going to let you!"

"First of all, you're assuming a lot, Boq," Fiyero replied, his voice dangerously quiet. "Yes, I stayed with Glinda, and I do believe that it was unfair of me to lead her on for so long. But, Elphaba was not just a new interest that caught my eye. I love her, Boq, and nothing will ever change that. I am not interested in pursuing anything with Glinda, and I have no intention of making her believe that I am once again in love with her. What happened today was a mistake I made, an error in judgment."

"How can you love the Witch after all the wicked things she did?" Boq asked, an incredulous look on his face.

Sighing, Fiyero leaned against the balcony's railing, "Boq, if I told you that Glinda had mutilated some poor Animal with a spell, and I had proof, would you immediately take my side and call her a wicked witch? Would you hunt her down in order to bring her to justice for her crime?"

"I…I don't know," Boq stuttered out.

"And, if she told you that it was all a mistake, that she was tricked, would you believe her?" Fiyero pressed, determined to make his point.

"Of course," Boq answered. "Anyway, Glinda would never…"

"Do anything wrong," Fiyero finished. "And, you think that because you are madly in love with her. It's the same thing, Boq. I know you don't believe me, but Elphaba never did anything wicked. She was used and manipulated, and no matter what she did, everyone just pointed a finger at her whenever something went wrong."

"What about what she did to me?" Boq protested. "Can you honestly say that what she did wasn't wicked?"

"She saved your life," Fiyero snapped.

"And what about you?" Boq shot back. "What wonderful thing did you do for her to make her wish to bestow the wonderful life of a scarecrow on you?"

"She saved my life!" Fiyero roared. "I would have died, just like you, if it wasn't for her. So, you had better learn to have some damn gratitude. If not, then she might as well have let you die!"

"What kind of life do I have, Fiyero? What kind of life do you have?" Boq asked quietly. "How wonderful is it to not be able to feel anything?"

Fiyero turned away from Boq and just stared into the night sky, intent on blocking out the doubt and anger Boq's words were stirring inside his mind. At that moment, Glinda's scream cut through the silent night, shattering the peace of the palace within one second. Fiyero and Boq both ran to Glinda's rooms, bursting in the door to see her shivering in a corner, her eyes fixed on a large rock lying on the floor, broken shards from her window glinting in the moonlight. Gabriel rushed into the room right behind them and when he saw the rock, he picked it up gingerly and examined the writing carved into its surface.

"It's your fault that Oz is dying," Gabriel read aloud. "You will pay."

Fiyero glanced over at Boq as the threat settled inside the room. Slowly, Boq just shook his head and walked over to Glinda, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Gabriel gave Fiyero a grave look as he said, "And this is just the beginning. Soon, there will be more angry people, more rocks thrown through windows, fires, murders, anything at all. It will be virtually anarchy because the Gale Force can't control something as big as this."

Fiyero sighed, "There has to be some way to fix this. A solution, a distraction. Anything."

"Yes," Gabriel agreed as he watched Glinda sob. "Anything."


	11. Chapter 11

"I really don't understand why I have to move out of my rooms," Glinda told Fiyero plaintively as they walked down the hallway.

He sighed, "We just want to keep you as safe as possible. Obviously, whoever threw that rock knows where you live in the palace, and we don't want anyone to try something worse while you're still in there."

"So, I don't even get a window in my new room?" she asked, frowning.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Well, no windows mean no more rocks."

She laughed as they walked up a flight of stairs, the sound echoing brightly off the stone walls.

She turned to face him at the top and said quietly, "Fiyero, what happened yesterday…"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted her. "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I just wanted you to know that I no longer feel the same way about you," she told him hesitantly. "It's just…I do love you. But, my feelings have changed. And, now I love someone else."

His head shot up, a grin on his face, "Is it Gabriel?"

"Goodness, no," she replied, waving away his words. "He's engaged to another woman. We're just very close friends."

"Then it must be Boq," he concluded.

She blushed, "Yes. Just, don't tell him. I don't think he'll respond well since he's still tin, and he's so bitter about it."

"I understand how he feels," Fiyero said softly. "And, I'm glad you're not upset."

She squeezed his hand gently, "I could never be really upset with you. Well, should we get the rest of my spellbooks?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

She unlocked the door, and they walked inside. Glinda looked around the dark room, and when she saw a tall figure standing near the window, she stopped short, her heart pounding in fear.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly as Fiyero started to move in front of her.

The figure turned from the window and lit one of the candles on the table. Slowly, the small amount of light illuminated the room, revealing a flash of green fingers.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero breathed as he took a step forward.

"Elphie, is that you?" Glinda whispered, her voice trembling.

Sighing, Elphaba stepped into the light, her dark eyes glittering.

"Hello, Glinda," she said as she looked at the smaller woman.

In two strides, Glinda crossed the room and touched Elphaba's face lightly, "I can't believe it!"

Sobbing, Glinda collapsed into Elphaba's arms, and Elphaba held her gently as she stroked her blonde curls.

"I'm so sorry, Glinda," she told her softly. "I just couldn't tell you. It wasn't safe."

Fiyero started to walk over to Elphaba, but she sent him an icy glare that stopped him in his tracks. Shaking her head slightly, she turned her attention back to Glinda and wiped away her tears.

"But, Glinda, I'm here for a reason," Elphaba said. "You see, even where I was hiding, I heard about the revolt brewing in Oz. And, I'm here to help."

"I don't understand. What good can you do?" Glinda asked, looking up with a confused look on her face.

Elphaba didn't answer for a moment, her face growing dark, and Fiyero realized what she meant.

"Fae, no, you can't!" he protested angrily.

"What?" Glinda asked, her eyes going from Fiyero to Elphaba. "Elphaba, tell me what you mean."

Sighing, Elphaba said in a quiet voice, "There's no way you can keep the people from revolting, Glinda. No matter what you do, they're determined to blame someone for their problems. And, who better to take the blame than the Wicked Witch of the West? I'll keep them distracted from the real problem until you can find a solution."

Glinda took a step away from Elphaba in horror, her hand flying to her mouth.

"What?" she asked, her voice tight with worry and some anger.

"I'm going to come out of hiding as the Wicked Witch of the West and take the blame for the drought," Elphaba explained again, her face expressionless. "I'll be the scapegoat while you fix the actual problem."

"No," Glinda said firmly, turning away from the green woman.

"I don't think you understand," Elphaba replied, drawing herself to her full height. "I'm not asking for your permission. I will do this regardless of your cooperation."

"I won't lead the people of Oz against you again!" Glinda protested. "I'll clear your name."

"Glinda, they're furious with you. If you try to clear my name, they'll kill you," Elphaba said impatiently.

"But, I want to. And, your plan will ruin any chance of that," Glinda told her as she started to pace the room.

Elphaba watched Glinda walk back and forth, "Glinda, there is nothing I want more than to have my name cleared. But, sometimes, there are things more important than what we want for ourselves."

"Why do you have to be so sacrificial?" Glinda whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "I refuse to do this, Elphaba. I won't be responsible for another witch hunt."

"You're not going to have a choice," Elphaba threatened. "If you don't take a stand against me, you will die and Oz will fall to pieces. Do you really want that to happen?"

Glinda shook her head, "No."

"Then trust me," Elphaba insisted. "Please, Glinda."

Closing her eyes, Glinda nodded her head in defeat, "All right, Elphaba."

"Elphaba, I can't let you do this!" Fiyero cut in angrily. "You'll be killed."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she replied coldly. "I'll take up residence again in Kiamo Ko, and no one will dare to come near the place."

"That's my castle," he snapped. "You can't live there without permission."

"I do believe that the royal family in the Vinkus controls Kiamo Ko," she retorted. "And, as you are supposed to be dead, and are also not king, you cannot keep me out. Only your father can, and I am sure I can convince him to cooperate if he tries to throw me out."

He bit back his angry words and gave her a pleading look, "Please, Fae, don't do this."

"I have to," she told him softly with a sad smile.

Glinda hugged Elphaba close, burying her face in Elphaba's neck. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda awkwardly and closed her eyes as they apologized silently for everything they were about to do. Slowly, Glinda pulled away and wiped her tears from her face.

"I have to go," she said quietly. "Elphaba, please, just…"

"I know," Elphaba murmured, squeezing Glinda's hand.

Glinda forced a smile before she stumbled out of the room. As the door shut behind her, Fiyero turned to look at Elphaba.

"Fae," he said quietly, but she turned away.

"Don't, Fiyero," she whispered, tears starting to come to her eyes. "Not now."

He walked over to her and touched her back gently as he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair. Sighing, she relaxed into him as his arms encircled her waist. He kissed her neck, and she suddenly stiffened at the intimate contact.

"No, Fiyero," she said angrily, pulling away from him.

"Elphaba, please," he protested as he reached for her again.

"No," she cried. "You left. Now, just stay here with Glinda because that's obviously where you prefer to be."

Her words cut into him, and he turned away, his shoulders slumping with guilt. Shaking her head, Elphaba started to leave, but turned back.

"Tell Glinda that I took my hat, my green bottle, and the Grimmerie," she said coldly.

Picking up her broom, she stepped out of the window and flew off into the night. As soon as she left, Fiyero ran to the window and watched as she disappeared into the inky sky, his heart tearing in two once more. He turned away from the window, and looked around the room, his chest racking with empty sobs. Grabbing a book off the table, he flung it across the room. As the book hit the wall, Glinda walked back into the room.

"Is she gone?" Glinda asked quietly as she watched Fiyero warily, her face creasing with worry.

He simply nodded his head and took deep breaths until the heavy ache had subsided. Slowly, she walked over to him and with one movement, slapped him as hard as she could across his face.

"How could you lie to me?" Glinda asked, her voice rising in volume.

"I was trying to keep her safe," he said quietly. "And you. Can you honestly say that if you knew Elphaba was alive that you would make no effort to find her?"

"She's my best friend, Fiyero. You should have told me," Glinda protested.

He just stood there, staring at the floor as she shook with anger.

"What I really don't understand is why you're here," she said in a low voice. "You left with Elphaba. You knew that she was still alive. So, tell me, Fiyero, why aren't you with her when she needs you?"

She almost regretted her words when she saw the anguish in his eyes as her question floated in the air, but she needed to know.

"I…I was trying to save her," he whispered. "She was destroying herself for me. I couldn't let that happen. I can't make her happy, Glinda. I couldn't let her kill herself to save me."

"You could have stopped her if you weren't here," she replied.

"Glinda, even if I had stayed with Elphaba, the second your life was threatened, she would have insisted on helping. I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop her," he told her with a sad smile.

A few tears slipped from her eyes as she laughed bitterly, "She has always been that way."

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her gently as she wept. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and Fiyero simply closed his eyes as his throat closed from his own emotions. His eyes felt dry and itchy, but no water would ever escape them.

"She's going to be killed," Glinda whispered into his chest, her small hands clinging to his shirt.

He stiffened with rage at the thought, but his shoulders soon sagged under the weight of that knowledge. He knew Glinda was more than likely right, but that wasn't what she needed to hear at the moment.

"We'll protect her," he murmured. "I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."

Glinda looked up at him, and he smiled. Reassured by his strength, Glinda wiped the remnants of her tears off her face and straightened her crown.

"Well, I have a lot of important business to attend to now," she said firmly, squaring her shoulders with determination. "I need to speak with Gabriel, and then I need to lay the groundwork for our plan to make it through the drought. After that, we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Patting his shoulder, she swept out of the room, her head held high. Fiyero watched her leave before he sank to the ground, his head whirling with thoughts. He knew what would happen the second that Elphaba revealed that she was alive. There would be riots and mass panic. But, then, even more frightening than anything else, there would be a hunt led by the Gale Force to find her. And, this time, he wouldn't be able to lead them and make sure that he got there first. If she was found, they would kill her. He knew what he would do if he lost her. He could only hope that a miracle would happen. Slowly, he picked himself off the floor and walked out of the room. At the moment, he no longer had time for fantasies and wishes.


	12. Chapter 12

Glinda glanced out a window in the throne room before wandering off.

"Can't keep still?" Fiyero asked as he walked into the grand room. As he looked around, he said, "This place looks so different from the last time I was here."

"I had to change a few things to make the room more accommodating for my duties. I had that horrible head burned," she replied absentmindedly as she looked out another window.

"What are you looking for?" he questioned as he watched her walk around, her gait agitated.

"How soon do you think she'll reveal herself?" Glinda asked him as she bit her lip.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Probably as soon as possible so you don't change your mind and attempt to clear her name before she can act."

"Are you saying that I would try something like that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked over at him.

"I believe that you are planning to do it right now," he answered calmly. "And, I would advise against it. She wasn't lying to you. No one will stand for the idea that the Wicked Witch of the West could possibly be a good person."

She opened her mouth to argue, but a scream from outside the palace interrupted her. Whirling around, she raced to the nearest window, Fiyero hot on her heels, and her face fell when she saw Elphaba flying outside on her broom.

"My lady, come quickly!" Gabriel yelled as he raced into the throne room.

As Glinda turned to look at him, Fiyero ran past her and didn't stop until he had left the palace. Glinda raced after him and Gabriel followed as the Gale Force hurried to find the cause of the commotion. When Glinda ran into the street outside the palace, she looked around to see the citizens of the Emerald City running haphazardly to find shelter as Elphaba swooped down on her broom and cackled at their fright.

"Stop!" Glinda yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stopped moving except for Elphaba. Slowly, the most feared person in all of Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West descended on her broom and landed gracefully on the ground. Her head held high, Glinda watched the green woman come towards her. Elphaba kept her eyes fixed on Glinda, her face set in stone.

"Has the saintly little sorceress come out to play?" Elphaba spat out, stopping when she was a few feet from Glinda.

"You're supposed to be dead," Glinda replied as she reminded herself of the task at hand.

"It seems your little plan to kill me didn't work," Elphaba said as she created a fireball in one of her hands.

Glinda eyed the flames dancing menacingly in Elphaba's grasp warily and told her, "I don't know what you plan to do, but I can promise that you will not succeed."

Cackling, Elphaba replied, "Oh, I have already been quite successful. You see, I can control the weather. And, I have decided that I don't want it to rain. Your crops are already failing, and I intend to make everyone starve until I am made the ruler of Oz."

Glinda said calmly, "I have no intention of ever making you the ruler of Oz, and I will not rest until you are defeated and Oz is restored to its former glory."

"What glory?" Elphaba asked, waving her arms in the air. "When has Oz ever had any claim to glory? Maybe it was when the Wizard was persecuting the Animals, and everyone just stood by and watched without saying a word? Or, maybe it is their blind obedience to a twit like you, who is merely pretty and can wear the crown while the ones who really hold the power pull the strings and make the people of Oz dance around like puppets. Which is it, Glinda?"

Shaking her head, Glinda said loudly, "I hold the power in Oz. I rule the people. The persecution of the Animals has been ended, nor will it ever take place again under my reign. You have no reason to cause this drought."

"I hate you!" Elphaba yelled at her, the fire in her hands growing into a roaring flame. "I hate all of you, and I want to see you suffer! I want to see you begging for mercy, to pay for the crimes you committed. I will have vengeance, and no one in Oz will be safe from me!"

Throwing the fire in the air, Elphaba cackled loudly as the flames rained down on the street. She quickly mounted her broom and rose into the air as the Gale Force rushed to find buckets of water to put out the eager blaze. Glinda kept her eyes on Elphaba as the green woman hovered in the air and watched as the Gale Force put out the fire. Slowly, the flames sputtered out, and as the last spark died, Elphaba let out one more loud shriek before speeding away on her broom. As the witch disappeared into the distance, Boq rushed to Glinda's side.

"The Witch! You must stop her!" he cried as he grabbed her arm. "I knew something like this would happen."

"You thought she was dead," Glinda told him quietly. "Like all of us. Do not worry, Boq. I will handle this."

Gabriel moved to stand with her, "My lady, the Gale Force is ready and willing to do all within its power to find the Witch and bring her into custody."

"Why would you not just kill her?" Boq asked angrily.

"Because she might have some useful information about how to return you to your human form," Glinda replied. "Besides, I refuse to have any more blood on my hands. I am perfectly capable of containing her. I highly doubt that she can burn down stone walls. Gabriel, come with me."

Nodding his head, Gabriel took her arm and led her away from the street as Boq watched. Fiyero joined Boq as the people began to move out of their hiding places, whispers and speculations floating in the air.

"What do you think will happen next?" Boq asked as he looked at Fiyero.

Shrugging, Fiyero replied, "I really don't know. The Gale Force will probably try to hunt her down, and then, I guess she'll be put into prison."

"Whose side are you on?" Boq said quietly, staring at the scarecrow beside him.

Fiyero returned Boq's gaze calmly, "I'm on the right side, Boq."

Turning, Fiyero walked away, and Boq followed, a million questions running through the tin man's mind. As Boq walked up the soaring flights of stairs, Fiyero headed down to the basement, descending into the damp cold of the underground chambers until he came to Gabriel's office. Without knocking, Fiyero wandered inside. As Fiyero barged into Gabriel's office, Glinda let out a small yelp of surprise before smiling when she saw the straw man.

"What have you decided to do?" he asked urgently, fixing his eyes on Gabriel.

"The Gale Force will search for her," Gabriel replied quietly. "When we do find her, we will bring her into custody, and Glinda can handle the situation from there. This will be a difficult time for all of us. Glinda, you will have to prevent anyone within the palace from hurting her when she is in prison, and you must keep your feelings to yourself. One wrong word, and this all falls apart."

"Do we have any other choice?" she whispered as Fiyero placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Gabriel shook his head and said, "No. This is the best solution we have for this problem. In fact, this is probably the best solution we could have for all the problems of Oz."

Fiyero tightened his jaw and nodded his head as Glinda closed her eyes.

"Then, we need to make things happen now," she told them. "Fiyero, I want to put you in charge at the moment of putting together the plan for organizing what farms we will take crops from, and how we can increase the yield of the crops for next year. Gabriel, organize your men and take a contingent out on a search. She is residing in Kiamo Ko, but she will be busy these next couple of weeks. Look for minor terrorist strikes. She'll want to stay in the public eye for a while to make sure that everyone focuses completely on her. Just keep on the move. She won't harm any of you, so make sure that she isn't harmed if you do capture her. I will keep the people from panicking by focusing their efforts on protecting themselves from the drought. I think an irrigation system needs to be set up, and it will be a monumental project. Now, I need to address the city before their fear becomes too great to control."

Giving Gabriel a small smile, she left the room as Fiyero followed behind her.

"This isn't going to be easy, Glinda," he said quietly as she leaned against the wall.

"I know," she sighed. "I guess I was naïve to think that all of Oz's problems would disappear with the Wizard."

"Not naïve," he replied. "You just didn't anticipate something this horrible so soon."

Shaking her head, she told him, "It doesn't matter now. At the moment, all of my time is going to be spent maintaining a lie. It's not so different from before, really, except for the fact that the consequences will be greater if I fail. I never thought my life would end up like this."

He shrugged, "None of us did, but we do what we have to do."

She smiled bitterly and whispered, "Well, the people of Oz need me."

He simply nodded his head as she swept past him and down the small hallway, her skirts rustling with the movement. Sighing, he turned in the opposite direction and followed another flight of stairs into the world above. As he wandered aimlessly through the palace, he could hear the echoes of Glinda's speech, calming the frightened people gathered outside and calling them to action to fight against the drought. When the calls for the death of Elphaba became too much for him to handle, he turned and headed quickly to his room. He walked inside wearily and immediately surveyed his available space. He noticed that several maps had already been brought up to his room for his perusal, and he unrolled one carefully. Taking a pencil, he made several awkward marks on the map in areas he knew had produced the most plentiful crops. As he studied another map, he noticed several small marks with notes all over the paper. He read the notes carefully before leaving his room and seeking out Glinda.

Glinda stepped away from the balcony as the people cheered her name and closed her eyes wearily before giving them a big smile and walking back inside. She jerked the pins holding her crown in place out of her hair and removed the bulky ornament. Resisting the urge to throw the crown down the stairs, she carried it gently in her hands. She walked quickly to her rooms, but as she walked, Fiyero suddenly ran into her, making her drop her crown in her surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as the crown fell to the ground.

She shook her head, "It's fine. Nothing is broken."

She picked up the crown and examined it as he grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you," he told her in an urgent whisper.

"I have something to take care of first," she replied, removing his hand from her body and continuing on down the stairs.

He followed after her as she descended into the depths of the palace. She looked around to make sure that no one had followed them before entering a small room. Fiyero hurried into the room and looked around. A small crude window was cut into the wall, and Glinda leaned out of it. He watched curiously as she looked around outside the window and then pulled her upper body back inside the room.

"This will just take a moment," she said as she wrote a careful note on the paper lying haphazardly all over the table in the center of the room.

As she worked, a monkey crawled inside the room, huge wings sprouting out of his back.

"The flying Monkeys," Fiyero breathed as he watched the inquisitive animal perch on the table and watch Glinda write.

"Chistery," Glinda corrected him as she finished her letter. "I let all the rest of them go, but he insisted on staying with me."

"Glinda," Chistery said brightly as she folded up the paper.

"He can talk," Fiyero said incredulously.

"Yes. Chistery can speak some," Glinda replied, stroking Chistery's head fondly and handing the letter to the Monkey. "Chistery, I need you to do something for me. Do you remember Elphaba? Well, she's alive. And, she needs you now. I want you to go to Kiamo Ko, her castle, and wait for her there. If you want, you can stay with her. You'll have more freedom, and you'll be safer. Can you do this for me?"

"Chistery help Elphaba," Chistery told her gravely as he clutched the folded paper close to his chest.

Glinda smiled, and Chistery quickly clambered off the table and out of the window.

As he flew away, Glinda turned to Fiyero, "Now, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I found this map," he said as he unrolled it on the table. "There are marks in various areas and notes. I think Elphaba left it for us so we know where she is planning to go, and what she will do. I think she'll strike soon, probably tomorrow, and from there, I don't know how quickly she'll work."

Glinda looked over the map, "I'll make sure to inform Gabriel of this. I do want her to have a head start, but she wouldn't have given this to us if she didn't want us to capture her."

"You mean that she left this information for us so that she can be defeated?" Fiyero asked.

"I think that she knows that she can only do so much before she'll be caught regardless," Glinda explained, her voice shaking. "She wants to be captured on her own terms."

"How soon do you think Gabriel should start following this map?" he asked as he examined the map.

"He should use this map after four or five attacks. There is a pattern here, and after a decent amount of strikes, he would be able to predict some of these locations regardless," she replied, her fingers tracing out the possible paths. "The only problem is that we have no idea of what order she'll work."

"The order can be figured out according to where she starts," he said. "In all honesty, I think she'll start in Munchkinland. That was the place where Nessa was murdered, and I was supposedly killed. If she really wanted revenge, she would focus her first efforts there to make sure that she was able to carry out her plans."

"Yes. And, then, to keep moving further and further west," she said quietly. "Thank you, Fiyero. If you'll give me the map, I'll make sure that Gabriel gets it as soon as possible."

Rolling up the map, he handed it to her, and said, "I'll be in my room for the next few days. I need to organize the best plan possible to handle the excess crops. If you need anything, please come to me. I trust Gabriel, but every man can be bought."

"How much should I trust him with?" Glinda asked as she picked up her crown.

"Only as much as needed to make sure this goes well," he replied. "He needs to know where to go and that nothing can happen to her, but anything beyond that would be dangerous knowledge for him. If we decide differently later, then we can tell him more."

"All right," she agreed. "Let me know when you have a plan."

He nodded his head and left the room as she pinned her crown carefully into her hair once again. Slowly, she walked out of the room and locked the door. Cradling the precious map in her arms, she descended down the staircase to find Gabriel. As she walked through the armory, members of the Gale Force rushed around her, calling for different weapons and supplies. She saw Gabriel in the midst of the madness and hurried over to his side.

"Gabriel, may I speak with you privately?" she asked him as she watched the guns being gathered into a pile.

"Of course," he told her and led her into his office. Shutting the door against the bustle in the armory, he asked, "What is it, my lady?"

"I need to give you this," she told him quietly as she handed him the rolled-up map.

As he surveyed the map, he asked, "What is this?"

"It's a map of her intended targets," Glinda said. "I'm not certain about the specific order, but Fiyero and I believe that she will begin in Munchkinland. Let her get ahead of you with a few attacks before you attempt to seriously pursue her. She won't stray from the plan, and you'll eventually capture her."

"There are patterns here," he murmured, spreading the map out on his desk and marking the paths he saw with a pencil. "After a few attacks, I'll be able to predict how she'll follow the map, and it will make my job easier."

"And, Gabriel, when you do find her, please don't harm her," she whispered. "I promise that she won't put any of your men into danger. I need you to promise me."

"My lady, I promise that not one of my men will harm her," he told her as he took her hand. "If any of them dare to hurt her, I will have them dismissed from the service immediately, and if I harm her in any way, I will turn my life over to you to dispose of as you please."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I trust you. I take it that you are leaving in the morning?"

"Yes," he said.

"I will see you off then, tomorrow morning," she replied. "Until then, I have other matters to handle."

"Yes, my lady," he said as she turned towards the door. "I'll guard this map with my life."

Glinda nodded her head, "Good day, Gabriel."

He bowed as she walked out, and as soon as she had left, he rolled the map up carefully and hid it in his belongings. Smiling, he headed back out to help his men finish gathering their supplies.

Tracing her fingers along the cool stone walls Kiamo Ko, Elphaba smiled wearily. She had left the Emerald City and gone directly to Munchkinland where she had burned down the abandoned governor's mansion. After also breaking several fences, she had finally departed from Munchkinland and gone back to Kiamo Ko. A soft shuffle caught her ears as she walked, and she immediately looked around to find the source of the noise. A winged monkey slowly wandered out of the shadows as she watched and gripped her black skirt in his paw.

"Elphaba?" he stuttered as he held up a battered piece of paper.

"Chistery," she said softly, kneeling down and pulling him into her arms.

As she hugged him, Chistery pushed the paper into her face.

"Glinda," he said simply as she gave him a questioning look.

Shaking her head, Elphaba unfolded the letter and read it quickly as Chistery's curious fingers played the fabric of her dress.

When she finished, she took his hand in hers, "Well, Chistery, it looks like we're a team again. Are you ready?"

He nodded his head eagerly and she grinned as he swung playfully on her arm. Standing up, she allowed him to drop down to the ground and he followed after her as she swept up the stairs to her study, shedding her hat and the pins holding her hair up on the way. She ran her fingers through her black hair as she wandered into the circular room she had set up as her study and tossed her hat onto the table. Chistery chattered with excitement and flew around the room before perching beside the window and peering outside. Sinking into the old chair she had dragged up to the study a few days before, she curled up into a ball and tried to ignore the loneliness that haunted her in the old castle. Chistery sensed her sadness and quietly walked over to her and cradled her hand in his. She squeezed his hand gently and closed her eyes against the memories floating through her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as she ran through the corn fields, cursing her inability to move faster. She could still hear the calls of the men chasing her, their guns firing in the distance, but, luckily, they were too far away to have a hope of hitting her. As the fields merged with the forest, she jumped into the low branches of a tree and started to scramble to the dense foliage above, until her green skin blended in with the leaves. As she tried to quiet her breathing, the farmers raced into the woods, the sun glinting off their guns. She shrank against the bark of the tree and waited with bated breath as they looked around and then kept running on, thinking that she hadn't stopped. After keeping still for a few minutes to make sure that they hadn't turned around, she quickly descended down the limbs of the tree before dropping to the ground and heading back to the large house she had been attempting to destroy.

As she entered the house and wandered around, she carefully formed small wisps of flames and released them in various places in the house, smiling as the fire spread. She knew the owners would not lose anything if the house was burned down. If anything, she hoped they would because it belonged to one of Glinda's advisors, and Elphaba knew that he was attempting to find a replacement for Glinda. As the flames spread, she hurried out of the house and grabbed her broom from its hiding place in the nearby barn. She dusted a few ashes off her black dress before mounting her broom and taking off into the air as the fire consumed the house beneath her.

Glinda rubbed her eyes wearily as she perused the plans that had been drawn up for the irrigation system that she wanted to build. After her advisors' houses began to be attacked by Elphaba, they had hurried from the Emerald City to protect their estates, leaving her with such a monumental amount of work, she fell asleep in her study every evening until her servants woke her to start a new day. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, and her vivid blue eyes had faded into listlessness. Fiyero glanced over at her from where he was huddled in the corner, reading the reports he had received from those who were collecting the surplus crops from the farms in Oz.

"Glinda, get some rest," he said quietly.

She shook her head, "No. I haven't had time to look at these plans all week, and I want this to be started as soon as possible. Oz can't survive another year without it."

"I'll look over the plans, then. But, you're killing yourself. You can't live like this much longer," he replied insistently as he got up and walked over to her.

"I can't sleep, Fiyero," she murmured. "Not only do I have all this work, but I'm so worried about Elphaba. Did you hear about the group of farmers that almost caught her last week? If something happens to her…"

"Glinda, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," he said quickly. "I should know. Now, take something to help you sleep. I know you keep a drug hidden in your belongings."

"And how would you know that?" she asked sharply as she looked up at him.

"I asked one of your servants if you had anything to help you sleep because I was going to find you something," he told her with a smile.

Nodding her head, she yawned and said, "All right. Don't let me sleep for longer than a few hours, though. And, when I wake up, we'll go over these plans together so I can let my engineers know that they can start working immediately."

"Have you thought about using work crews?" he asked as he led her to her room next door.

"That's where the bulk of the manpower is going to come from," she replied. "I already have teams organized in every country of Oz, and they're just waiting for my approval to start their work."

"Well, good night, Glinda," he told her quietly as he left the room.

She smiled as he left, and she immediately went to her chest of drawers and opened the top one to rummage through it. She pulled out her small bottle of her sleeping drug and took a small sip from it. She grimaced at the bitter taste, but the drug worked quickly, and her eyelids soon became heavy and she fell onto her bed, lost in a dreamless sleep.

Elphaba moaned as she was awakened by someone violently shaking her. Rolling over, she frowned when she saw Chistery, his dark eyes wide with terror.

"What is it?" she asked as he chattered and jumped up and down on the bed.

Shaking her head, she simply got out of the bed and found a dress to change into. She got dressed quickly and gathered her long black hair into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck as Chistery flapped his wings in his agitation.

"Now, did something happen?" she tried again as he gestured towards the window. "Oh, you'll take me there? Okay. Let's go."

She grabbed her broom quickly and Chistery took off out of the large window as she followed behind him. Her stomach knotted with worry as they flew across the night sky, the stars twinkling innocently above them. As they neared a forest, she grew confused; she had been chased there by the farmers that very day. Chistery dove into the trees, and she followed, wincing as the branches scratched her exposed skin. After they landed, Chistery started shrieking, and she glanced around the forest, the moonlight illuminating the horrifying scene before her.

The carcasses of winged Monkeys were scattered all over the ground, their dark sticky blood still clinging to the leaves of the trees. Some had torn wings and the bones had broken through their skin. Elphaba placed a steadying hand on a nearby tree as her knees went weak, but she quickly pulled it away when she felt the sickening touch of blood on her hand. Chistery's shrieks became quieter as he sank to the ground, holding the hand of one dead Monkey. Elphaba staggered over to him, and she knelt beside him. Understanding flickered through her eyes as she realized that the female Monkey had been Chistery's mate. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat as she thought of the price they had paid for helping her. They had been her only family for a long time, and as her heart tore into pieces, a loud inhuman shriek ripped out of her mouth before her voice simply faded away into quiet sobs.

"This happened because of me," she whispered.

She knew what had happened. When the farmers were searching for her in the forest, they must have found the Monkeys. Recognizing the Animals as the winged Monkeys who had served the Wicked Witch of the West, they must have killed them all. Chistery had found them because he was visiting his mate, only to find her body ripped apart. And, now, the desire for revenge pulsed through Elphaba's veins as her eyes went dark with rage. She would burn the entire village to the ground. As she got up and grasped her broom, though, she went limp as she realized that she would be turning into the kind of person she despised. She couldn't take innocent lives to pay for the ones she had lost. It was not her place to deal out death and judgment. Shaking her head, she wandered back over to Chistery and placed a gentle hand on his back.

"I'm sorry, Chistery," she said as tears slipped down her face. "But, we need to leave. Bring her with you, and I'll bury her at Kiamo Ko."

Whimpering, Chistery gathered the body in his arms and took off into the sky as Elphaba mounted her broom and followed. As she hovered over the forest, she muttered a spell under her breath and fire formed around the trees, hungrily destroying the wooded area and burning the bodies that had been left behind. She wiped her tears away and turned her broom towards Kiamo Ko.

Gabriel sighed as he paced his office while Glinda waited patiently for him to speak from her chair.

"Now what is this about a fire?" she asked quietly, her brows furrowing in concentration.

"Do you remember the farmers who chased the Witch a few days ago?" he asked. When Glinda nodded her head, he continued, "Well, their village almost burned to the ground. Luckily, they stopped the fire before it spread to any houses, but when we were searching for a cause for the fire, we found the burned carcasses of a few winged Monkeys."

"What?" she breathed as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Do you know something about them?" he asked curiously.

"I put them there," she said softly. "For their safety. Chistery was the only one who stayed with me. But, how would she know about what happened?"

"What do you mean, my lady?" he questioned.

"Surely you don't think that fire started by itself," she replied sharply. "I just don't understand what she would be doing there, especially considering that she had almost been captured. Unless…Chistery would have known."

"Are you saying that the winged Monkey with the Witch discovered the dead monkeys?" he asked, confusion spreading over his face. "Why would he be there?"

"Chistery knew where the Monkeys were living, and he had a mate among them," she said softly. "And the first thing he would do would be to run to Elphaba for comfort. Then, she burned down half the forest partly in anger, and also because she couldn't bury all the bodies."

"You know more about her than you let on," he told her quietly as he took a seat in a chair.

"That's not really important, Gabriel," she said with a wave of her hand. "Do you know why the farmers killed the Monkeys?"

He sighed, "They claimed that when they were going through the forest in search of the Witch, the Monkeys attacked them. I honestly believe that they discovered the Monkeys and slaughtered them."

"Too many lives are going to be lost in this whole mess," she murmured. "Unfortunately, I can't pursue any action against them. Normally, their lives would be forfeit for taking the lives of Animals, but since the Monkeys were associated with Elphaba and supposedly helped the Wicked Witch of the West, the murders would look to most people like an act of goodness."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "My lady, are your advisors ever returning to the Emerald City?"

She laughed bitterly at his question, "I have no earthly idea. I have considered telling them that if they do not return within three days, their positions will be forfeit and they will be replaced permanently."

"That might not be such a bad thing," he mused.

"True. Fiyero insists that I do it. But, I'm still not sure. I don't need to make them uncooperative and hostile in such a delicate situation," she replied.

"Well, I'll just wish you luck, then," he told her with a wink. "I have to leave, my lady. My men are anxious to continue the witch-hunt."

Glinda flinched at his words before saying quietly, "All right, Gabriel. Remember your promise."

"I never forgot it," he replied. "Talk to Boq. You're going to need him on your side."

As Gabriel left the room, Glinda sat in silence. She had forgotten about Boq, and she felt bad about her neglect. She didn't even want to think about how he must feel about her, considering she spent all of her time with Fiyero. She never did find out how Boq had figured out that Fiyero was the Scarecrow. Maybe she should go talk to Boq, but she was so frightened. She smiled at the irony. Sweet, innocent Boq who had blushed from embarrassment anytime she had looked at him now hardly even seemed to notice her presence, though she was painfully aware of him when he was in the room. She longed for him, longed for his touch, for him to hold her and comfort her when the days grew too long and her fears and memories crept up on her when she was too weary to fight them off. But, she couldn't trust him. The hatred he harbored for Elphaba kept Glinda at arm's length because she knew that he would never stand for the idea that Glinda was working with Elphaba, even if it was for the good of Oz. Sighing, she got up slowly and wandered out of the room. She had discovered the only comfort she had during these dark days was her bottled drug.

Glinda yawned as she walked into the throne room the next morning, her shoulders sagging.

"You don't look well," Fiyero observed, his voice growing concerned as he took in her appearance.

"I think you look beautiful, Glinda," Boq said from he stood as he glared at Fiyero.

Fiyero promptly ignored the Tinman and asked her, "Have you been sleeping?"

She nodded her head, "I got a few hours of rest last night."

"Have you been using that sleeping drug?" he pressed as she pushed an unruly curl out of her face.

Sighing, she replied, "It's the only way I can get any sleep at all. But, I never feel rested."

"Maybe you should stop taking the drug for a few nights," he suggested quietly. "You shouldn't get dependent on it."

"I'm fine, Fiyero," she snapped as she wandered over to a window. "It's just stress."

As she looked out over the city, Boq wandered over to her, the sun glinting off his metal body.

"Glinda, is there any way I can help?" he asked shyly as he scuffed his feet on the floor. "It's just, I feel so useless just sitting around all the time."

"I'm afraid that I don't really need your assistance, Boq," she said quietly, wincing as his face fell into disappointment. "But, maybe Fiyero could use your help with his plans. There is a lot of food coming in and out of the city every day, and I am almost certain that he would be grateful if you would help him."

He smiled softly, "I am willing to do anything to help you, Glinda."

Fiyero frowned at Glinda's proposal, but he said quickly, "Of course I could use your help, Boq. Sometimes, there are just too many things to do at once, and with you, things will become much more efficient."

Glinda shot Fiyero a grateful look over Boq's shoulder. As they all fell silent, a sudden commotion outside the doors caught their attention.

A loud knock resounded on the throne room's entrance, and Glinda called, "You may enter."

A young soldier from the Gale Force rushed into the room, a wide grin on his face.

"My lady, the Witch has been captured!" he exclaimed.

As his words echoed off the walls, Glinda felt her head spin. Elphaba had been captured. She tried to compose her face, but all the long sleepless nights and the worry came crashing down on her, and she tottered slightly. As she attempted to steady herself against the wall behind her, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she pitched forward. With a cry, Boq caught her in his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"Is she all right?" Fiyero asked quickly as he looked down at Glinda's small form huddled against Boq's hard body.

"Yes," Boq replied quietly with a glance towards the very confused soldier. "The shock of finally capturing the Witch took her off-balance. She didn't expect for it to happen so soon."

"And, she's not upset?" the soldier asked quietly as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course not," Fiyero said with a light laugh. "Now, I am sure there are arrangements that need to be made about a cell to contain her. Why don't we go down to the dungeon together to find a good place to put the Witch? Boq, would you mind taking Lady Glinda to her rooms? I'm sure she'll be fine after she's had some time to recuperate from the shock."

Boq nodded his head as Fiyero guided the soldier out of the throne room. Slowly, Boq picked Glinda up and hurried to her rooms. When he got inside, he removed her crown from her head and placed her gently on the unmade bed. He started to leave, but he sat down beside her instead, allowing one of his metal fingers to push her hair out of her face. She stirred gently and opened her eyes, a soft smile spreading over her face when she saw Boq sitting over her.

"I was expecting to see Fiyero," she said quietly. "But I'm glad it's you."

He smiled, "We were worried about you. Are you feeling better?"

"I still feel like I shouldn't leave my bed for the rest of the week," she replied with a small laugh. "But, I have so much to do."

"You need to rest," he told her as she attempted to get up.

"I really don't want to go out there," she admitted as she lay back down. She took his hand in hers and said quietly, "Don't think less of me, Boq. I couldn't bear it."

He smiled softly as her eyes drifted closed and whispered, "I never could, Glinda."


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all, I want to wish all of you a very merry Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanzaa/whatever holiday you choose to insert here. I myself have thoroughly enjoyed my holiday at the end of my first semester of college. Somehow, I survived finals week, and as celebration, began this chapter. Then it started to fall apart. However, with the help of my two wonderful betas, HCO and Tiggy, I managed to push through. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to push that humongous button down there. Love to all of you.**

Fiyero tried to keep a frown off his face as he waited with Glinda for the Gale Force to come to the Emerald City. He glanced over at Glinda and sighed when he saw the worry and tears just under the surface of her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Glinda," he said quietly as he tried to smile.

"You're lying to me," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Not surprising, really."

"Glinda, please," he told her. "Not now."

She just shook her head and turned to look for Boq. She smiled slightly when she saw his shining body.

"I was worried that you weren't coming," she said as he walked up to her.

"And miss this?" he asked with a huge grin. "Not for the world."

"Of course," she whispered, her face falling.

She had forgotten about his feelings for Elphaba, and she wished there was a way for her to change his mind. She needed him, but everything he did just drove her away. As she looked back up and over the balcony's railing, she saw the Gale Force enter the city. She squinted her eyes as she tried to spot Elphaba in the midst of all the green uniforms, and she forced a bright smile on her face. The people gathered in the streets started cheering when they spotted the green woman. Glinda watched as the Gale Force marched solemnly towards the palace, Gabriel in the center of their formation leading Elphaba by the chains on her wrists. Elphaba stumbled slightly as they walked, and the citizens started jeering, a few throwing bottles and rotten fruit in her direction. Elphaba didn't flinch away, but Gabriel pulled her closer and motioned for the soldiers to continue on to the palace. As they reached the steps, Glinda raised her hands in the air and the crowd began to quiet down.

"My good Ozians, today is a joyful day," Glinda said, mustering as much happiness as she could into her voice. "The Wicked Witch of the West has been captured, and she will be brought to justice for her crimes. There has been much terror during this time, and now we can proceed forward to ending this drought in peace."

Glinda stepped back from the railing and motioned for Fiyero and Boq to follow her as she retired to the palace. She could still hear the people's cheers as she hurried to reach the dungeons before the soldiers managed to get Elphaba there. When they reached the dank cells, Glinda stopped running as she saw Gabriel put Elphaba into a cell and lock the door carefully.

"Two of you need to stand guard at all times, and two more need to be at the end of the hall," Gabriel instructed. "You will serve eight hour shifts."

"Gabriel, if I may interrogate the Witch?" Glinda asked quietly as she walked over to him.

Gabriel gave her an obliging smile and handed the key to her, "Of course, my lady. Do you wish for my men to stay?"

"No. If you would not mind staying behind, I believe I will be fine," she replied, her voice shaking.

Nodding his head, Gabriel dismissed the soldiers with motion of his hand before Glinda unlocked the door, her hands shaking with worry. She rushed in the door and pulled Elphaba into her arms.

"Oh, Elphie, I've been so worried," Glinda told her as she looked Elphaba over. "You look…tired."

"Glinda, both of us know you should have said 'awful'," Elphaba said with a soft laugh. "Two days of straight travel can do that to you. Anyway, you shouldn't have been worried. I've had worse happen to me."

"Still, those farmers almost did kill you," Glinda replied softly. "Elphie, Gabriel told me about the Monkeys. I wish there was something I could do."

"I know you can't do anything," Elphaba told her with a soft smile. "I just would rather not talk about it."

"But, what are you going to do now?" Glinda asked, a confused look on her face. "I mean, you're here, but what can you do?"

Elphaba looked away as she bit her lip, "Well, I really don't want to tell you. You won't like it."

"I'm not going to execute you!" Glinda shouted as she realized what Elphaba was implying.

Elphaba gave her a sharp look as she peered over Glinda's shoulder to make sure no one had heard her, "Glinda, I didn't say that was what I wanted. Oz, it's not that bad. You need to trust me."

"But, I don't understand what you're doing," Glinda protested, unable to keep her lips from forming into a small pout.

"It's not important for you to know," Elphaba replied. "Tell me about Boq."

"What about him?" Glinda asked.

"I just noticed him with you on the balcony along with Fiyero," Elphaba said carelessly. "I'm just curious to how they both came to be with you."

"Well, I actually sent the Gale Force out to find Fiyero. I didn't know at the time that he and the Scarecrow were one and the same. I also told them to bring the Tinman as well if they found him," Glinda said quietly.

"And, why this sudden interest in Fiyero when he was supposed to be dead?" Elphaba prodded, her brows furrowing.

Glinda shook her head, "It's not what you think, Elphie. I was reading some records of his death, and there was never a mention of the recovery of his body. I just wanted to make sure that his body was not left to rot, or if he was alive, that I could help him, or something. Boq, well, he was a surprise. I didn't know that he was the Tinman. I've told him that I'll try to find a way to change him back, and I was hoping that you might find the right spell."

Elphaba leaned against the cold wall and said, "I'm sorry, Glinda. If I could change him back, I would. But, I have no earthly idea of what can be done."

"And, Fiyero?" Glinda asked.

Sighing, Elphaba shook her head, "No. I've looked everywhere, Glinda. Sometimes, I can't help but think there is something I'm missing. But, I can't give up."

"He still loves you," Glinda said quietly. "He thought he was doing what was best for you."

"Well, he was wrong," Elphaba spat bitterly. She took a deep breath and looked up at Glinda, "I think I would rather not talk about him either."

Glinda nodded her head, "I understand. I have to go, Elphie. The guards will bring you meals twice a day, and I'll try to come see you when I can. I have to travel to Munchkinland in order to assess the need for a new governor. I have to find a replacement soon or the government will cease to exist."

Elphaba smiled wanly, "All right. Just be careful, Glinda. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Glinda replied with an encouraging smile.

Turning away, Glinda walked out of the cell and nodded to Gabriel. He sighed and locked the door.

"Will that be all, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied quietly before continuing down the hall.

As she left, two guards wandered back down the hall and took their posts beside the cell door. Gabriel nodded at them and walked away. Fiyero sighed as he watched the guards standing in the middle of the hallway. He wanted to go see Elphaba, but he knew it would be too dangerous. Slowly, he walked away before he noticed Boq still standing at the end of the hallway.

"Boq, are you coming?" Fiyero asked impatiently.

Boq turned and gave him a half-hearted grin, "Yeah. I was just thinking."

Fiyero just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking as Boq hurried to catch up with him.

"Are you going with Glinda to Munchkinland tomorrow?" Boq asked as they ascended the stairs quickly.

"Yes. I also have some business to take care of while we are gone," Fiyero replied quietly as he studied the floor.

"Well, I think I'll retire to my room," Boq said quickly before taking off down the hallway.

Fiyero frowned as he watched Boq turn the corner, but he just shrugged and wandered to the library. He was in need of a distraction since his feet seemed determined to turn back towards the dungeon. Sighing, he walked into the expansive room and pulled a random book off the nearest shelf before collapsing into a chair.

Boq paced the floor of his room in agitation, but stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Glinda moved delicately into the room, the sunlight streaming through the open window illuminating her golden curls.

Boq smiled, "Glinda. I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you had...business."

She just shook her head, "No. Fiyero insisted that I take the rest of the day off."

"Oh," Boq said quietly.

"Boq, it's not what you think," she told him. "Fiyero is just a very good friend."

"You just spend a lot of time with him," Boq grumbled. "I think you trust him more than me."

Glinda just moved to the window and remarked, "I didn't realize what an excellent view you have!"

"Glinda, you don't have to keep things from me," he continued insistently.

"Boq, please believe me when I tell you that there is nothing I want more than to tell you everything. But, I can't. Not yet, at least. Just be patient with me," she replied with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Glinda," he said, his sad eyes boring into her.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before saying quickly, "I had better go."

She brushed past him as she left the room, and he shuddered at the motion against his hard body. His face crumbled as soon as she was gone. He knew her perfume was lingering in the air. He had watched her shoulder move against his chest, her curls bouncing. But, he hadn't felt her; couldn't smell the perfume he remembered from her days at Shiz. He started beating the nearby wall, but the unforgiving stone refused to yield to his anger. He needed to find something to ease his pain, his rage.

Elphaba curled up on the small cot in her cell and pulled her blanket tighter around her body. It had been a long, sleepless night due to the penetrating cold of her surroundings. She sighed and rolled over, ignoring the food the guard had slid into the small cell that morning.

The guards outside the cell had slumped to the floor and were busily inspecting their weapons when they heard a slight squeaking approach them. They looked up to see Boq standing over them.

"Can we help you, sir?" one of the guards asked as he stood up.

"I am to interrogate the Witch," Boq replied. "Give me the key to her cell, and you will be excused while I work."

"We're not supposed to let anyone in here," the guard shot back as his companion sighed with boredom.

Boq flexed his hand, and the guard saw the menacing whip clutched in the metal fingers.

"Let's just let him in. We'll come back in an hour," the other guard said as he pulled the ring of keys out.

Boq smiled as they left and carefully unlocked the door before stepping inside. At the sound of the door opening, Elphaba opened her eyes, her spine stiffening with fear. Suddenly, a cold, hard hand grasped her hair at the roots, and she cried out in pain as she was dragged off the cot. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Boq standing over her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he chained her hands to the wall with the rusty manacles that had hung there useless for years.

He ignored her and simply pulled on the back of her dress until it ripped open to her waist. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin and hunched her shoulders. Slowly, he raised his arm and allowed the whip in his hand to uncoil before whipping it forward and across her exposed skin. Her back arched and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She clutched her hands into fists until her knuckles went white as he dragged the whip across her back again and again. She could feel her blood oozing out of the fresh wounds as he flayed even more skin open.

Boq snarled with his anger as he whipped her tirelessly. The pressure of all his rage, confusion, desperate love, and guilt had finally made something in him snap, and he could no longer control anything he did. He wanted to stop, but he needed to see her suffer. To know that he could cause some emotion, some feeling in at least one person. Slowly, his momentum slowed, and he could hardly stand to look at her anymore, to see the open wounds that he had caused.

He suddenly unchained her wrists and she fell to the ground in a heap, unable to move. Boq shuddered as he looked down at her before he dropped the whip and walked out of the cell, leaving the keys outside the door. She tried to move so that her wounds did not touch the ground, but the burning pain that shot through her made her utter a strangled cry. Slowly, she felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

"Remind me to never travel with you again unless you're taking a carriage," Fiyero groaned as Glinda set her bubble down onto a balcony of the palace.

"You've said that several times already," she said with a smile as the bubble disappeared into the air around them. "I don't see what is wrong with it. It's perfectly safe."

"That's in the eye of the beholder," he shot back.

She just shook her head and walked into the palace as he followed her.

"Should I go check on her?" she asked quietly.

He nodded his head quickly, "Yes. I'll come with you."

"If you want to see her, you don't have to be with me," Glinda said as they found a staircase and began the long journey down into the dungeons.

"I don't think she wants to see me, though," he replied with a sigh.

"Of course she wants to see you," Glinda told him, her reassuring smile a little too bright.

"Just because I'm a scarecrow, that does not mean that I'm brainless enough to believe that," he said, frowning.

Shrugging, she balanced herself with a hand against the damp wall as she entered a dark hallway. She whispered a spell, and a nearby torch burst into flames. As she smiled in satisfaction, she grabbed the torch and motioned for Fiyero to follow her. They walked silently to the dungeons, and the guards outside Elphaba's cell jumped in surprise when they saw Glinda.

"My lady," one guard said hastily, dipping into a bow.

She acknowledged his greeting with a nod of her head and asked, "Will you please allow me to visit the Witch to see if she will be more willing to cooperate today?"

The guard smiled and immediately moved to unlock the door, but when he touched it, the heavy iron bars swung open.

Glinda frowned, "Has the door been unlocked all day? What kind of guards are you when you can't even make sure your prisoner is safely secured?"

"I'm sorry," the guard stammered as she swept past him into the cell, Fiyero on her heels.

As the torchlight flickered around the small room, Glinda let out a small gasp. Fiyero's eyes followed the path of the light until he looked down at the floor, and he moaned at the sight before him. Elphaba was lying on her side on the ground, her limbs sprawling, and blood was all around her.

"Guards!" Glinda shouted, her voice cracking as she struggled to keep standing.

The guards rushed into the room, stopping in surprise when they took in the scene.

"Get me a doctor, find some men to carry the Witch to a room upstairs, and then I will find out who was responsible for guarding the Witch when this happened," Glinda commanded.

The guards turned on their heels and raced out of the cell as Glinda knelt down beside Elphaba's body.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she murmured, a few tears slipping down her face.

Fiyero just collapsed against the wall, unable to look away from Elphaba's face. Slowly, Glinda tried to locate the source of the blood, and her face went white when she lifted a green shoulder. A guard rushed back in the cell, yelling about a doctor getting a room ready while more men followed behind, carrying a gurney. Glinda moved out of their way as they lifted Elphaba gingerly onto the gurney and laid her down so her stomach rested against the thin padding. As soon as they had her situated, they picked up the gurney and marched out, with Glinda stumbling after them.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as he ran up to her.

"Someone hurt her, Gabriel, after you promised me," she told him in a furious whisper.

"Not one of my men," he shot back.

"It had to be someone," she said angrily, pushing forward to keep up with the moving gurney.

Gabriel just shook his head and followed after her. As the group moved quickly up the stairs, Fiyero staggered out of the cell, his eyes blank.

"Fae," he mumbled as he moved down the hallway, attempting to catch up with the chaos taking over the palace.

As soon as they managed to get up the three flights of stairs, the guards hurried the gurney into an open room, and moved their charge to the bed. A doctor was standing by, and quickly moved in to attend to Elphaba as the men filed out and Glinda collapsed into a chair. She was too stunned by the wounds to even notice what the doctor was doing, so she could only hope that he was not poisoning Elphaba. As she watched, Fiyero walked into the room.

"What is he doing?" Fiyero roared, charging at the doctor.

Glinda caught him in her arms before he managed to hurt the poor man who looked bewildered by the Scarecrow's rage.

"He's trying to heal the wounds," Glinda replied soothingly. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

The man simply shook his head and returned to work as Glinda forced Fiyero out of the room.

"Glinda, you have to let me back in there!" Fiyero demanded.

"You need to calm down. You have to remember that she is your enemy," Glinda told him, her eyes narrowing.

Fiyero's shoulders slumped, and he slid down the wall to the floor, his head falling into his hands.

"Why did this have to happen?" he moaned as Gabriel walked down the hallway, his expression grim.

"What is it, Gabriel?" Glinda asked quietly, keeping one eye on Fiyero's huddled frame.

"I found the man responsible," he said, his face expressionless.

"And?" she pressed.

"It was Boq."

"You're wrong," she whispered as she stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but my guards told me that they let him in, and he was carrying a whip," Gabriel replied.

"They let him in?" Glinda shouted, her eyes wild.

"They have no reason to show her any compassion," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Of course they did, and they will be punished."

Glinda whirled on her heel and ran down the hallway.

"My lady!" Gabriel called after her, but she didn't stop.

She didn't know when she reached Boq's room, but as soon as she saw his door, she burst in, shouting, "How could you?"

"Glinda?" Boq asked timidly.

"How could you, Boq? Why did you deliberately ignore my orders?" she screamed, kicking the wall in her frustration.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his face twisted with sadness.

"You took advantage of my absence and my trust in you!" she continued, her voice's pitch rising with her anger.

"Glinda, I'm sorry. Please, believe me, if I could take it back, I would," he pleaded as she shook her head.

"No. I trusted you, and I was even going to make you the governor of Munchkinland. But, you just couldn't control your hatred. You just had to have your pathetic revenge," she said coldly.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled back.

"Do you even know what you're doing to me, Boq?" she asked, her voice shaking as tears slid down her flushed cheeks. "I love you, but you don't even notice. You can't understand that I'm trying to do what is best for Oz. I want to tell you everything, give you all my trust, but then you go and do something like this. What am I supposed to do?"

He stopped paying attention after she confessed her love for him and asked quietly, "You love me?"

"Of course I do, Boq," she told him with a sigh. "But, I can't trust you. I should punish you like the law requires. I really should, Boq, because you deserve it. But, I can't do it. I just can't."

He started to reach for her, but she shook her head as she bit her lip before running out of the room as a sob spilled out of her mouth. Boq stood frozen with his arms extended to hold the empty air before he simply allowed his limbs to fall to his sides, and he looked out the window. It was green everywhere.


	15. Chapter 15

Elphaba shifted as her eyes opened slowly, soft voices falling on her ears. When she moved, stinging pain moved all over her back, so she settled for blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the light. She attempted to speak, but the words stuck in her parched throat.

Clearing her throat, she tried again, "Glinda?"

Glinda looked up from the map Fiyero was showing her and flew to Elphaba's side.

"Elphie?" she asked, taking the other woman's hand in her own. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm thirsty and in pain," Elphaba replied dryly.

Glinda immediately turned to the bedside table to find the glass of water the doctor had left there.

"Here you go," she said soothingly as she tilted the glass towards Elphaba's mouth.

Elphaba drank the lukewarm water greedily, not caring that she was spilling half of the glass's contents all over the floor and her sheets. When she finished drinking every last drop, Glinda removed the glass and took a seat beside the bed.

"Where am I?" Elphaba asked as she observed the bright light and ornate surroundings.

"I had you moved to a different room so it was easier for the doctor to care for you. Also, it makes it easier for me to keep an eye on you to prevent anyone from trying something else," Glinda explained as she fidgeted with her dress.

"Are there guards?" Elphaba questioned, straining to see the rest of the room until a sharp pain shot down her spine, making her wince.

"Elphie, you shouldn't try to move," Glinda said gently. "There are two guards outside, but I have a feeling that they shirk their duties regularly since Gabriel is not here as often as he normally is."

"Where did he go?" Elphaba asked.

"He still reports for duty, but he is trying to arrange his marriage. He's moved the date back three times now because I've needed him, but I have given him the leave he needs to be married and have a honeymoon," Glinda told her as she rearranged the covers draped delicately over Elphaba's body.

"Glinda, I need to go and take care of the new shipment that arrived today," Fiyero interrupted as he stood and rolled up his map.

Glinda nodded her permission, and she saw a flash of emotion in Elphaba's eyes as he left the room.

Glinda sighed, "Elphie, really, if you love him so…"

"I don't want to talk about him," Elphaba cut her off sharply. "Just, tell me how your plans are working. And, when did Fiyero get put in charge of this project? What happened to your advisors?"

"My advisors ran away to protect their homes once they found out that you were targeting their property," Glinda replied with a small laugh. "Fiyero is doing a wonderful job, though. And, everything is going according to plan so far. Now, we haven't had to deal with the technicalities of distributing the food as of yet. But, that is a problem we don't have to worry about at this moment."

"And, Boq? Where does he fit into all of this?" Elphaba asked, biting her lip.

"I…I don't know, Elphie," Glinda admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, he should be rotting away in a dungeon right now, but I couldn't imprison him. I know he deserves it for disobeying my direct orders, but I love him, and I can't do it. Elphie, I just can't!"

"You don't have to justify anything, Glinda," Elphaba responded calmly as she stroked Glinda's hand in an attempt to soothe the near-hysterical woman. She paused for a moment, contemplating Glinda's words. "Wait, you love him? When did this happen?"

"I don't know," Glinda replied.

"Glinda, how can you love him?" Elphaba questioned as Glinda started fidgeting again.

"What do you mean?" Glinda cried. "He's good, gentle, kind. He means well, and there are so many reasons that I can't explain."

"Glinda, at the moment, he's not one of those things you just said," Elphaba said pointedly. "You can't trust him, even I know that, because he hates me. He has beaten me within an inch of my life against your own orders. He is bitter and angry."

"I…," Glinda struggled for words as she tried to find an answer. "I know that underneath all that, he's the boy I knew from Shiz."

"Even if he does let go of all his hatred for me, and his anger, he's never going to be the same person he was when he was at Shiz. None of us are because we've lived through too much, seen too much. It wouldn't be fair to expect him to stay the same. You didn't, Glinda," Elphaba replied quietly.

"I need him, Elphie. I need him to be my rock, my hero," Glinda whispered as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You shouldn't be so afraid, Glinda. You have Fiyero, you have Gabriel. You don't need to convince yourself into loving someone who isn't right for you," Elphaba told her gently. "You don't need to cling to a memory of someone who made you feel wanted and loved. You don't need to rely on him to make you feel safe when you know that he can't provide that for you."

"I can't be strong like you, though," Glinda protested. "I just...you at least can know that Fiyero loves you. I have no one because Gabriel is off with his fiancée, and Fiyero, well, he's not going to stay here forever. He can't stay away from you. I need someone that I can depend on."

"Glinda, I know this is hard, but you're going to have to depend on yourself. It's not easy, and Oz knows, it gets lonely, but at least you won't be setting yourself up for unhappiness. Eventually, maybe you will find someone to share your life with. But, you can't hold onto that forever and try to make someone fit the role you want. Things just don't work that way," Elphaba replied.

"I almost think I should have gone with you when I could. Things would be so different than they are now," Glinda said longingly.

Elphaba just smiled sadly, "It's better that you didn't. I don't know how we could have overthrown the Wizard and Morrible if you hadn't stayed."

"I know, but I always think anything other than this would be better," Glinda told her quietly. "I shouldn't be doing this, Elphie. You were always supposed to be the great one, the leader. Not me."

"But, you're the one who has done more for Oz than I ever imagined," Elphaba replied as she squeezed Glinda's hand. "You, not me."

Glinda's lips turned upwards into a small smile, "Thanks, Elphie. I...you need to get some rest."

"I just woke up," Elphaba protested grumpily as Glinda started to stand up.

Glinda just shook her head, "I'll send the doctor to check on you. He'll give you some medicine for the pain, and it will make you fall asleep."

Elphaba sighed as Glinda left the room. With the absence of conversation, the pain of her back was nearly unbearable, and she allowed a small cry to escape her lips as she swallowed back the tears. If she allowed even one to escape, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. So, she focused her eyes on the opposite wall and stared at it until her sight blurred from the strain. She heard the door open and craned her neck to see a man entering the room. She studied him carefully, trying to appraise whether he seemed like a doctor or an assassin. When he pulled out a small vial, though, she eyed him warily.

"I'm not going to harm you," he said softly as he poured the liquid into a glass. "This is for the pain."

He offered the glass to her, and she took it from him carefully. As she attempted to position her hand close enough to her mouth to drink the medicine without moving, he tilted the glass for her, and she drank the vile liquid quickly, wrinkling her nose with distaste when she was finished.

"If you need me for anything, just call for the guards and ask for a doctor," he told her as he started to leave.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He smiled at her before he walked out of the room, and as she closed her eyes, she heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. She could already feel the pain disappearing as she floated into a dark world where there were no thoughts, no dreams. It was almost desirable, this lack of feeling, and she found herself longing for the just out of reach oblivion. Slowly, she slipped away, and as sleep overtook her, she wondered if death would be as pleasant as this all-consuming darkness.

Fiyero sighed as he took a seat in the chair beside Elphaba's bed and began to review the reports he had gathered. Since Glinda was busy, he had been sent in to watch over Elphaba while she slept and make sure that no one attempted to kill her. And, as much as he was reluctant to stay with his former lover, he couldn't resist the chance he had to be near her. He had wondered if her long absence from his life would make him love her less, but with her now so close, he was in agony because he knew that she was no longer his. When he had seen her back flayed open and the blood all over her, he hadn't been able to think or do anything but attempt to help her. Not that he had been able to do anything, but he had kept a silent vigil in her room, speaking only when Glinda came to check on Elphaba or to talk with him about the many problems of Oz. Now, though, that she had regained consciousness and drifted in and out of a medicated haze, he wanted to run away. He knew she was angry and hurt, and that she wanted nothing to with him. He, on the other hand, wanted to take everything back and make things as they once were. And, he knew that wasn't possible. He wouldn't be surprised if they never reconciled with each other, and he knew he deserved the lonely life stretching before him. Shaking his head, he trained his eyes on the paper in front of him and started to read.

A moment later, she stirred and croaked, "What time is it?"

He smiled wryly as he poured a glass of water and offered it to her, "How do you know that someone is always in here with you?"

She opened her eyes and glared at him, "Because Glinda told me that she was leaving someone with me at all times. She, however, neglected to tell me that you were her person of choice."

He just shook his head as he continued to hold the glass out to her, and she tried to ignore him before finally breaking down and taking a sip. He waited as she drank the water, and when she pushed his hand away, he put the glass down on the table and returned his attention to his papers.

"Will you read them out loud?" she asked, interrupting him again.

He looked up and replied, "Why?"

"Because I am bored, and I have no way of reading to myself because any movement is extremely painful," she snapped.

He sighed, "If you insist."

He picked up where he left off, his voice seeming too small to fill the room. She was making him so nervous that his hands were shaking slightly. He looked up for a second and saw that her eyes had closed, but the small quirk of her eyebrow when he stopped reading told him that she was definitely not sleeping. So, he continued onwards until she interrupted.

"Wait, do you not have any kind of plan for distributing all this food to the people?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"That is what I'm trying to do right now," he replied irritably.

"Why don't you just appoint leaders in each town to be responsible for the proper distribution? That way, it would be easier for you to supervise how much goes to each area, and if there are abuses of the system, you will have a way of finding those responsible," she explained calmly, her fingers playing with her sheets.

He thought for a moment before saying, "That does make sense. Elphaba, would you mind if I created a plan and made appointments and then asked you to look over them? I don't want to bother Glinda with trying to figure out one more thing, and it doesn't look like you're going to have much to do for a few days."

She smiled slightly, "I would be happy to do that for you."

They lapsed into an awkward silence as he studied her, noticing how the sheets draped provocatively over her body, her curves showing plainly through the thin linen. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and when she winced with pain, he immediately jumped up.

"I'll go get the doctor," he offered eagerly, halfway out the door before she could manage a protest.

"No, don't leave me," she started to call after him, but he was gone before the words left her lips.

A few days later, Glinda sighed as she sat by Elphaba's bed, writing out letters to her advisors.

"Are you finally ordering them back to the palace?" Fiyero asked curiously as he walked in and peered over Glinda's shoulder.

"Yes," she replied, her mouth set in a thin line. "I'm tired of doing all their work for them, so I thought it only fair to inform them that if they do not return to their positions within three days or respond to my letter to let me know when they will be back, then I will dismiss them and find new advisors."

"Good for you," he said, slumping into a nearby chair. "And, I have finally completed a plan to distribute all this food. Within a week, everyone in Oz should have enough food to get through until the next harvest. Hopefully, by the next planting season, the irrigation system will be finished, and we'll have fewer problems."

"Within the time of three years, the need to collect food will no longer exist," Glinda agreed as she sealed a letter and put it to one side.

"How is she?" Fiyero asked, looking in Elphaba's direction.

As he spoke, Elphaba opened her eyes and glanced at him irritably, "I'm fine."

"Her wounds are almost healed," Glinda said as she reached over and adjusted Elphaba's sheets. "She's just not very happy with how long it has taken."

"I think your doctor has purposefully been torturing me," Elphaba mumbled grumpily as she adjusted her body into a more comfortable position.

"Now, Elphie," Glinda reprimanded absentmindedly as she started a new letter.

"Glinda, it's late. Why don't you go on to bed and finish the letters in the morning?" Fiyero asked, frowning at the dark circles under her eyes.

"This is my last one. I'll sleep when I'm finished," she replied quietly.

"Have you been sleeping easier?" he questioned.

"If you mean without any help from drugs, then yes," she answered, her brow furrowing.

"Well, good," he breathed, relaxing back into his chair and closing his eyes.

A few minutes passed by slowly as the scratching of Glinda's pen on the paper filled the silence. Slowly, she put her pen to one side and sealed her letter before standing.

She rested her hand on Fiyero's shoulder and said, "Good night. I take it that you're going to stay?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. Don't worry about her, Glinda."

Glinda smiled and smoothed Elphaba's hair away from her face before she finally left the room. When she was gone, Elphaba sat up slowly, and Fiyero instantly moved to help her.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself," he said quietly, attempting to help her lie back down.

She just shook her head and started muttering under her breath. It took him a moment to realize that she was casting a spell, but he could already feel its effects. She helped him back into his chair as his body went weak.

"Damn it, Fae," he murmured as his eyes fell closed and he drifted into sleep.

Sighing, Elphaba touched his cheek affectionately before creeping to the door. She opened it carefully and whispered her spell to the guards outside, smiling in satisfaction as they slumped to the floor. With a glance to make sure no one was coming, she hurried out of the room, grimacing at the pain shooting down her back. She had finally gotten out of Glinda where her broom and hat had been locked up, and Elphaba nearly ran down a flight of stairs until she found Gabriel's office. She unlocked the door with a few words and stole inside. She grinned when she saw all of her things had been left in plain sight, and she grabbed them as she hurried back out the door. As she placed her hat on her head and started up the stairs, she glanced up, and her face fell when she saw Boq at the top of the staircase staring down at her. She stood still as she tried to determine what her next course of action should be, but Boq simply shook his head and walked away.

Shocked, Elphaba stumbled up the stairs, hissing, "Wait."

He turned to look at her and said, "I'm sorry."

She started to respond to him, but the sound of someone coming down the stairs reminded her that there wasn't enough time. She squeezed his cold metal hand gently as she looked around wildly in an attempt to find an escape route. He pointed to a window, and she hurried over to it as he offered her a hand to get into the narrow opening. She groaned quietly as he basically lifted her to the window, and she quickly mounted her broom, taking off into the night. Boq watched as she flew through the sky and waited for the person who had interrupted them.

"Boq?" Glinda's voice took him by surprise, and he turned away from the window.

"Glinda," he said stiffly as she gazed out the window, her blue eyes distant.

"She left?" she asked, her voice too small and girlish for the heavy atmosphere.

Boq simply nodded his head in answer, and Glinda wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Very well, then," she said firmly. "It starts all over. I just wish…"

Her voice broke, and Boq hesitantly took her hand in his.

"Glinda, I promise you, we are all here for you. Oz means more to me, more to everyone than anything else. I will not fail you again," he said earnestly.

Glinda smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Boq. I must go and get some rest. In the morning, we'll pretend that we didn't see any of this."

She pulled her hand out of his grasp gently and walked away. He watched her leave, his mind spinning with questions. He had never been more confused, and he wondered if he had maybe been fooling himself when he had thought that she could think of him in a different light other than that of a foolish infatuated boy or a cold-blooded, cruel man. He just shook his head as he wandered through the hallways. Regardless, he knew that she owned his heart and would forever. There was no turning back.


	16. Chapter 16

Elphaba pushed her book to the side and groaned as she tried to relax in her chair. She wished she had managed to get some of the pain medication from the doctor before she left, but she hadn't, so she had to deal with the constant pain. Shaking her head, she got up and walked the short distance to her bedroom. She unbuttoned her dress and examined her back in her mirror. The more shallow wounds had almost completely healed, and the deep cuts had finally closed up, but she could tell that they were going to leave scars. Cursing, she flopped down on her bed and buried her face in the sheets. Chistery had disappeared for a few days, and she was starting to get worried about him. As her eyes drifted closed, she felt something poke her shoulder and looked up to see Chistery sitting over her.

"Where have you been?" she asked, her expression hovering between relief and anger.

"Help. Elphaba hurts," he replied, pronouncing the words carefully as he pushed a bottle into her hands.

Looking down at it, Elphaba smiled, "Is this medicine?"

When Chistery nodded his head, she hugged him quickly before opening the bottle and taking a small swallow of the liquid. He clapped his hands with delight and clambered off the bed as she sank back onto the soft mattress. As her eyes closed, she rubbed Chistery's head, her fingers tangling gently in his fur. He flopped down beside the bed as she drifted away into the familiar darkness.

"Fiyero, wake up," Glinda shook Fiyero's body urgently as he groaned.

"Ugh, what happened?" he mumbled.

"Elphie used a spell to make you fall asleep," Glinda replied as she sat on the arm of his chair. "Fiyero, she left."

He rubbed his head, "Yeah, I remember now. Why would she leave now, though? Her back hasn't even finished healing."

"I don't know," she murmured. "I have a feeling that she knows more about what is going on than us."

"She could share the information," he grumbled in response as he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she followed after him.

"I have work to do," he replied, his eyes distant.

She sighed as he walked away and stopped a servant who was wandering past.

"I need someone to clean up this room," Glinda instructed.

"Wasn't that where the Witch was being kept?" the girl asked as she shuffled her feet.

"Yes," Glinda replied before hurrying off, leaving the confused girl behind.

"Glinda!" Boq stopped her in the hall.

"Boq, I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to explain to everyone that the Witch has escaped?" Glinda asked, feeling her chest tighten with fear.

"You have to tell them," he replied insistently. "Tell them that she took advantage of her injured state and used evil powers to get out. Send out the Gale Force immediately and offer a reward for any sighting of her."

"That's very good, Boq," she said thoughtfully. "Thank you. Oh, I do have something I need you to do. Gabriel is going to be in and out for the next few days, and he's getting married at the end of the week. If you will please fill in for him, I would appreciate it so much."

"How am I supposed to know what to do?" he asked quickly as she started to walk off.

"Gabriel can tell you," she answered absentmindedly. "I have to go."

"Of course, Glinda," he whispered as he stared after her.

Sighing, he turned to the stairs and headed to Gabriel's office to wait for the captain. He shuddered as he entered the familiar corridor and quickly let himself into the small room, glancing around at the surroundings. The sparsely decorated interior was not exactly welcoming, and Boq settled into a chair to wait. Several minutes later, Gabriel wandered into the office and stopped short at the sight of Boq.

"Do you need something?" Gabriel asked, a frown on his face.

"Glinda said that I was to be your replacement when you are unable to attend to your duties," Boq explained as he stood up. "However, I don't know what you do, so she told me to ask."

"Well, I'm not going to pretend to understand why she would pick you of all people, but I'm sure she has her reasons," Gabriel replied, moving to shed his weapons onto a table.

"I don't owe you any explanations," Boq said angrily.

"No, you don't, which is why I'm going to give you the instructions you need and attend to my own business," Gabriel told him calmly as he turned to face Boq. "It's simple, really. Your job is to keep from catching the Witch."

"Why am I avoiding the one person you're supposed to be searching for?" Boq questioned.

Gabriel shrugged, "It's what the Witch wants. It's a set-up, Boq. A conspiracy, if you want to call it that. The Witch gives her full cooperation and runs around scaring Ozians to keep them from thinking about their other problems while Glinda fixes what she can. I don't think you'll be seeing the Witch."

"How am I supposed to keep the men from asking questions?" Boq asked, slightly irritated.

"They won't," Gabriel replied simply. "They're used to wild goose chases, so it's nothing new. But, I doubt Glinda will instruct you to go out on a search. So, basically, just make sure they keep an eye on Morrible and go through their exercises."

"Exercises?" Boq pressed.

"They know what they are, and the older men will keep the new recruits in line," Gabriel explained. "I'll let you know when I'm leaving."

"Well, thank you for all your help," Boq muttered as he stalked out of the room.

Boq slammed the door shut before he hurried to find Glinda. He saw her as he reached the top of the staircase and walked over to her. She turned at the sound of his feet on the floor and raised her eyebrows at his angry expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he glared down at her.

"Why does Gabriel know more about all of this than I do?" Boq hissed as he tried to keep from shouting.

"Boq, at the time, you were not someone I could confide in," she said in a low voice, refusing to meet his gaze. "I was worried that you would go overboard and mess everything up."

"So you were afraid of me upsetting this little farce?" he spat out. "Why does everyone feel the need to tiptoe around me and lie and keep secrets?"

"Because the second you had the chance, you nearly killed her!" Glinda screamed. She took a deep breath, "I want to know why, Boq. Why did you beat her and then let her escape?"

"It wasn't about her," he said quietly. "I was so angry and I was hurting, and I wanted to make someone feel as bad as I did. I wanted to be able to feel pain, but I can't. So, I caused it in someone else. She was…convenient, and it did help that I blamed her for my problems. I let her escape because no matter what I did to her, I never felt better. I felt evil, and I didn't like it."

Glinda nodded her head, "I…thank you for telling me, Boq. But, can you at least understand why I felt like I couldn't trust you?"

"I know, Glinda, and I'm sorry. That doesn't keep me from feeling that you should have told me," he replied.

"My job is to do what I think is best for Oz. I make no apologies, and I have no regrets," she told him, turning her face away. "Now, I do have my own duties. Excuse me."

He caught her arm, "Glinda, when you said you loved me…"

"That was something that I shouldn't have said," she cut him off. "I…you...Boq, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say that, to lead you on. I barely know you."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked off, leaving him behind. Boq groaned and rested his head against the wall. He was so tired of this game, of trying to gain her attentions only to have her suddenly become distant once again. The one way he could make it all stop was to keep from seeing her. Nodding his head, he walked away, only to see Fiyero standing in the middle of the hallway, staring out of a window.

"What's wrong?" Boq asked as he wandered over to Fiyero.

Fiyero glanced at Boq, his gaze distant, "Nothing. Why do you think she left?"

"She couldn't stay forever," Boq replied softly. "The only thing her future held while she stayed here was death, and you know it."

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to her," Fiyero growled.

"You couldn't have protected her. Wherever she is, she's safer than she ever was here," Boq said.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Fiyero shot back, glaring at Boq.

"I have done my best to make up for what I've done," Boq told him angrily.

"It doesn't change the fact that you had no right to treat her like that in the first place!" Fiyero yelled.

"You're one to talk," Boq scoffed as he turned to walk off.

With a yell, Fiyero jumped on top of Boq, his arms wrapping around Boq's neck. Boq stumbled forward in surprise at Fiyero's attack, but quickly recovered and started trying to pry Fiyero from his body. Fiyero clung onto Boq insistently, though, and started yelling curses as he pounded uselessly against the tin man. The commotion attracted several servants as they were passing through the corridor, and a few minutes later, Glinda appeared. She paused as her expression went from confusion to surprise to anger, and she quickly pushed through the small crowd and started to pull the two apart.

She finally managed to wrench Fiyero off of Boq and asked, "Now, what is going on?"

Fiyero straightened his clothes, "Nothing. He's just an insufferable son of a bitch."

Boq just shook his head and stalked off as Fiyero glared at his retreating back.

"Fiyero, you shouldn't provoke him," Glinda said quietly as the crowd quickly dispersed.

"He deserved it," Fiyero muttered.

"Fiyero, please," she replied, taking his hands in hers.

"No, Glinda," he told her, pulling out of her grasp. "I can't do this anymore. It's pointless when I can't have her. Just leave me alone."

He ignored her pleading look and ran down the hallway. When he got around the corner, he started hitting the wall over and over as he fought the pain that made him feel like his chest was going to split apart. Nothing mattered anymore, except for her, his Elpahba. Every day was torture with the green city that reminded him of her just outside his window. He couldn't even look at Glinda without thinking about Elphaba and wishing he could have what Glinda shared with Elphaba. He stopped abusing the wall and sighed before wandering back to his room.

That evening, Glinda knocked timidly on Fiyero's door. She waited for a moment, and when he didn't open the door, tried again.

"Fiyero, I know you're in there," she called softly.

When only silence answered her, she sighed and pushed the door open. She frowned at the dark interior and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Fiyero?" she asked as she lit a candle.

When the flame enveloped the candle's wick, she searched the room for any sign of him before shaking her head. As she turned to leave, she noticed a small piece of paper lying on the table and picked it up. She read it quietly, the words seeming to stumble over each other. Glancing around one last time, she blew out the candle and left. She hurried back to her own quarters, anxious to be alone, but she stopped short, her face falling in disappointment when she saw Boq hovering outside her door.

"What do you need?" she asked abruptly as she brushed past him and into her room.

He stepped inside when she motioned impatiently for him to follow and said, "I just wanted to...I don't really know, Glinda. I'm confused."

"I'm not really interested in discussing the two of us," she replied coolly. When she saw his wounded expression, she sighed. "Look, I'm having a hard time right now. Fiyero just left, and now I have an empty position that is extremely important and needs to be filled."

"He left?" Boq echoed. "But, where did he go?"

Glinda shrugged, "He's suffering right now. I don't know where he'll go, and I think he would prefer to keep it that way."

"I'm sorry," Boq said quietly. "I'll leave you to your rest."

She smiled wearily, "Thank you, Boq."

He just nodded his head and closed the door as he left. Collapsing onto her bed, Glinda curled up into a ball as tears slid down her cheeks. She was so tired of it all, tired of watching people walk out on her, exhausted by the impossible position her opposing duties and loyalties put her in. Getting up, she rummaged through her top drawer until she found her small bottle. She needed it, and as she swallowed the liquid, she allowed herself to forget about everything as she was carried away on the tide of conquering oblivion.

When Chistery burst into her study, chattering and bouncing around the room, Elphaba looked up wearily from the spellbook she had been studying.

"What is it?" she asked as the Monkey tugged insistently on her hand.

Sighing, she followed him out of the circular room and down the stairs. She stopped walking, her face smoothing over into an expressionless mask when she saw Fiyero standing at the bottom of the staircase. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Elphaba, I...I want to come back. I know you're probably still mad, but I can't live another day without being near you," he said quietly, twisting his gloved hands together.

She studied him for a moment before silently nodding her head. He beamed up at her, and she turned away.

As she walked back up the stairs, she called back to him, "You're allowed into any room except my study and bedroom."

With that, she rounded around the corner, and his face fell. He hadn't known what to expect, but he hadn't thought she would be so...cold. Shaking his head, he looked around. She had let him stay. That was a start.


	17. Chapter 17

Fiyero wandered around the castle, his shuffling footsteps echoing off the walls. He had taken to spending most of his time during the day in one of the many bedrooms and exploring when night fell and Elphaba had disappeared into her room. Things were horribly awkward even though he had hoped that they would have an opportunity to talk. He never saw her even when he tried to stalk her, and when he did catch a glimpse of her, he was disturbed by how thin she had gotten since he had left. Her cheekbones jutted dangerously out of her face, and her eyes seemed too big while he suspected that he could easily span her waist with his hands. He knew that she was more than angry; he had broken her heart. He just wished that she was a more forgiving person. Looking up, he realized that he had managed to work his way to Elphaba's room. His curiosity drove him to her study, but the lure of the open bedroom door was an even greater pull. Poking his head around the door, he looked around the dark room and smiled at the sight of Elphaba curled up in the small bed, the sheets falling off her body and to the floor. He sighed and walked quietly to her bedside. As he started to arrange the covers over body, she opened her eyes and smiled lazily. When she realized that he was standing over her, she immediately sat up, jerking the sheets out of his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I was just walking around and ended up here. I thought you might be cold," he told her in a small voice.

She bristled and said, "I told you that you were not allowed into my rooms. Now, just leave me alone."

"I was just trying to help," he pleaded, trying to ignore how the moonlight streaming through the open window bathed her in its glorious light.

"I don't need your help," she snapped. "I don't even want to see you."

His face fell, "If that's what you want."

He turned away slowly and left the room as she watched, her anger giving way to sadness. He just looked so…miserable. If it wasn't enough that he had broken her heart when he had left, she continually tore what was left into pieces anytime she saw him. She wanted to be with him, but something held her back. He would never know it, but her days were devoted to him as she spent hours poring over her spellbooks in order to find some way to change him back. She just couldn't make the pieces fit together like they should, but she continued on, determined to convince herself that she could deserve someone as wonderful as him if she could only do something good. She didn't even know why he came back. He had to know that she had ruined her future by coming out of hiding. As angry as she was, she wanted to protect him from the danger that they were both in. Tears slipped from her eyes, and she wiped them away as quickly as they came.

Glinda curled up in a small window seat, her curls falling into her face and hiding the permanent dark circles under her eyes. She didn't sleep anymore because no matter how much of that drug she used and no matter how long she slumbered under its influence, she woke up exhausted. It had been a week since Fiyero had left, two days since Gabriel had departed to marry the love of his life, and she had never felt so alone. Tears of self-pity had long since disappeared, so she just sat in silence, her weary eyes searching the expansive green city for something. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to find anymore.

"Glinda?"

She felt something hard nudge against her shoulder, and she looked up to see Boq standing over her, holding a small tray of food.

"What is it?" she asked irritably.

"The servants said that you aren't eating, and you just sit here when you're not in your room," he explained, a rare tenderness coloring his voice. "I wanted to make sure that you're all right."

She closed her eyes, "I'm fine."

"You look horrible," he replied. When she glared at him, he quickly stammered, "You're always beautiful, Glinda, but you look like it's been weeks since you've actually slept for longer than a few hours. What is going on?"

"It's all pointless," she mumbled. "Everything I've done, everything I'm doing has no point because they're just going to win in the end. And, I can't do anything to stop them."

"I'm not sure that I really understand," he said as he sat down beside her.

Glinda turned her gaze on him, her blue eyes illuminating with hope, "I need a friend, Boq. I need you to be my friend, someone I can depend on."

"Are you sure that is all you want, Glinda?" he asked, refusing to meet her eyes.

"All my life, I've looked for love in the wrong places and started everything backwards," she said with a bitter laugh. "For once, I want to do something right. And, it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I admitted to feelings that I don't have."

Reaching over, he took her hand gently and said, "Glinda, I promise that I'm here for you. I want to be your friend."

As he spoke, tears fell from her eyes, and she started to wipe them away in frustration before he hugged her awkwardly. Lacing his fingers in hers, he moved closer to her and allowed her to lean her head on his shoulder while she wept.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured as her body shook with violent sobs. Looking down, he noticed that her tears were leaking onto his metal body, so he said quietly, "Glinda, um, you're getting me wet."

Shaking her head, Glinda pulled away from him immediately and attempted to use a corner of her dress to wipe away the liquid.

"I hate these stupid clothes," she muttered as she struggled with the fabric.

Smiling, Boq helped her rearranged her dress and patted her arm gently, "We can always talk, if you want."

Glinda just smiled sadly, "I think I need to try to get some sleep."

"Please stop taking that sleeping drug," he said quietly as she stood up.

Patting his cheek absentmindedly, Glinda replied, "Don't worry so much about me, Boq. I'm fine."

She wandered off to her bedroom, never seeing the look of concern on Boq's face as she tottered on her unsteady feet. When she reached the privacy of her own room, she made a beeline for her chest of drawers and pulled out her little bottle, closing her eyes in anticipation of the sweet relief the potion inside promised for her mind. With a small smile, she gulped down the liquid and stowed the precious bottle back inside her drawer before collapsing on her bed, her mind already floating into a cloudy dream.

Sighing, Fiyero gazed out over the grounds of Kiamo Ko as the sun set on the horizon, the brilliant orange and pink shades painting across the sky in a masterpiece that he could truly appreciate. He tensed at a small sound behind him, but relaxed when he felt Elphaba's arms wrap around his waist, her body pressing into him from behind.

"Fae," he whispered, his hands covering her fingers as her lips brushed his cheek.

He was distracted for a moment by her presence, but his ears quickly caught her hurried whisper in his ear, the dark words all too familiar. Whirling around, he held her tightly in his arms, his face buried in her hair. He knew it was too late to stop the effects of the spell, but as his eyes slid closed, he heard her voice change, her mouth forming new words that spun through the air and twisted around him like a prayer as he was pulled into darkness. When he slumped against her, Elphaba lowered his limp body to the ground and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I promised, Yero," she said gently before standing up.

Placing her hat on her head, she hurried away, unable to stay behind to see if her hopes would be crushed once more. She mounted her broom and took off, waiting until Kiamo Ko was only a small dot in the far distance before allowing herself to cry.

Glinda shivered as she descended the staircase to the dungeons. She kept few prisoners under the castle, but she had made an exception for Morrible. She just didn't like the idea of having Morrible somewhere where she couldn't keep an eye on her. As she came to stop outside of the nearest cell, Glinda peered inside and recoiled when Morrible's face appeared right in front of hers.

"You seem surprised to still see me here," Morrible said, her mouth splitting into a sickening grin. "What has made you see fit to allow me to be in your wondrous presence?"

"I had heard that you were causing a disturbance," Glinda replied calmly. "I can hardly see how you are being so much trouble since you are here by yourself."

"Well, you have left me with a lot of time on my hands, dearie," Morrible said.

Glinda watched as Morrible attempted to smooth her tangled hair, the stiff curls having long since fallen around the older woman's face, and without any make-up, her face was carved with wrinkles only deepened by her long confinement.

"I've also heard some things about you," Morrible told Glinda. "Drug dependence? I never did have you picked for that sort of behavior. I also heard that all your advisors abandoned you, that the Wicked Witch of the West has returned. For someone so confident, you certainly have done a horrible job with the perfect Oz that I had established."

"All you ever did was create problems and sow hate wherever you could," Glinda spat, her face twisted with her revulsion. "It's because of you that there is a drought. You made Elphaba come out of hiding when she was perfectly safe. If it wasn't for you…."

"No, you've done most of that yourself," Morrible laughed as she staggered around the cell. "The drought may have been my fault, but you were the one who refused to simply fix it with another spell. And, well, the sleeping drug, that is certainly not my fault. I never thought that you would be the one to go insane first."

"I'm not crazy!" Glinda screamed.

Morrible smiled, her eyes dancing wildly, "It won't be long now. Just a little bit longer, and I'll have my power back. Just you wait!"

Glinda stepped away from the cell's bars, taking a deep breath. Morrible had gone insane, and while she was certainly a danger even now, Glinda couldn't bring herself to have her killed. There was almost something pitiable in Morrible now that the woman was trapped in her own mind, and Glinda shuddered at the thought of being a prisoner in her own personal hell for the rest of her life. It would be a mercy killing to end her life, and…no. Shaking her head, Glinda turned and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: There are some more adult themes in this chapter than in the others. Read and review!**

The first sensation that Fiyero experienced when he groggily opened his eyes was that he felt extraordinarily heavy. He imagined that he could possibly feel that way if Elphaba had filled his body with stones after she had used her spell to knock him out. He doubted that theory, however, and concentrated instead on the fact that the stone floor was very cold and hard. When he understood the thoughts that were flitting through his mind, he sat up very quickly and examined his body. Clearly defined fingers filled his gloves and muscles rippled under the rough fabric of his makeshift clothing. Ripping off the gloves, he marveled at the sight of his callused fingers and ragged nails. As he struggled to his feet, no longer used to the weight of his limbs, he looked around for Elphaba.

"Elphaba, you did it!" he yelled excitedly, stumbling across the room. When the only response he received was the echo of his voice, he tried again, "Elphaba? Where are you?"

Faltering, he looked around in confusion. Surely she hadn't just left him after casting her spell. As he wandered slowly up the stairs, Chistery appeared in a window, giving a small shriek at the sight of an unfamiliar male.

"Chistery, it's me," Fiyero quickly explained, opening his hands to prove his innocence.

Chistery hesitated in the window before finally jumping down and shuffling over to Fiyero.

"Do you know where Elphaba is?" Fiyero asked as Chistery clambered up his leg to swing on his arm.

Shaking his head, Chistery released Fiyero's arm and fell to the ground as Fiyero smiled in amusement.

"Well, I guess I had better make arrangements for myself until she turns up," Fiyero sighed.

Straightening his shoulders, Fiyero hurried up the rest of the staircase and explored the drafty hallway. It was easy to remember why his family had never used the old castle in such a long time; it was just so dank and forbidding, and the disrepair it had fallen into due to neglect only made the depressing atmosphere even worse. He came across a small room at the end of the hallway that had a window overlooking the western sky. He loved watching the sun set, and if his estimates and memory were correct, the room was almost directly below Elphaba's own bedroom. He knew that she would not allow for him to stay in a room anywhere near hers, so he decided to settle for the next-best thing. His stomach growled as he moved around the room and arranged the furniture to open the most floor space possible. He grinned. One of the things he had missed most about being human was the ability to eat. Rushing out of the door, he flew down the staircase to find the kitchen and hoped that that the cause of Elphaba's alarming weight loss was not due to a lack of food.

The kitchen was incredibly dusty, and he sneezed as he walked through the spacious room, opening cupboards only to find them bare and dirty. He flung open another cupboard and smiled when he laid eyes on a small store of apples, a few loaves of bread, and a jar of honey. Grabbing all the food he could carry and the jar of honey, he moved to a table and dumped his plunder on it. Tearing into the bread, he spread it with honey and crammed a huge piece into his mouth. He chewed the food with difficulty since he had put too much at one time into his mouth, but he managed to swallow it quickly. With a grimace, he eyed the rest of the bread and opted for an apple. As he chewed thoughtfully on the fruit, savoring the crisp taste, he realized how lonely the castle really was. He couldn't imagine living there with no company other than winged Monkeys who could barely talk. He was already bored and restless. Sighing, he got up and abandoned his food in favor of a more detailed exploration of his surroundings. If he was going to be alone for a long period of time, he would need something to keep himself occupied.

Elphaba sighed softly as she pushed the heavy door closed, her muscles aching from her long journey. It had been about five days since she had left, and by now, Fiyero must have long since woken up from her spell and been wandering around. Taking her hat off her head, she pushed the hair falling out of her braid away from her face. She needed a very long bath and an indecent amount of sleep, but, first, she needed to drop the books she had managed to steal in her study. She staggered up the stairs, clutching tightly to the railing to keep from falling over. When she reached her study, she pulled out a small ring of keys and unlocked the door, but as she started to walk inside, the sound of footsteps made her pause.

"Elphaba?"

Fiyero's voice caused a shiver to run down her spine, and she hovered in the doorway, fear of failure and disappointment keeping her from facing him. Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked up at him. With a small gasp, she stumbled backwards because for all her hopes, she had never imagined that her spell would have worked, that Fiyero would be standing before her, fully human and even more achingly beautiful and perfect than she had remembered.

"Fiyero," she whispered, her voice trembling as he moved towards her.

He grinned; she was so beautiful, even with her long hair falling in tangles around her face, a few twigs and leaves caught in the strands. He pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her, his lips barely grazing hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he pressed his body against her, reveling in the softness of her form. His entire being ached with the need to hold her, to kiss her, to just be able to feel her in his arms. Elphaba looked up at him, her dark eyes full of so many emotions that he was simply caught in her gaze, unable to tear himself away from her magnetic pull. Finally, he couldn't take the torture of having her so close, and he kissed her fiercely, her soft lips responding instantly to him. All too soon, she tore away from him, pushing him away from her body.

"No, not again," she cried, retreating within her study and slamming the door closed before he could regain the use of his senses.

He quickly moved to open the door, cursing when he discovered she had already locked it.

"Elphaba, please don't do this," he pleaded as he rested his head against the wall.

She listened from the other side of the doorway, holding back her tears. She couldn't allow him to get close again, not when she had finally fixed everything. She was the reason that he had been a scarecrow, and she couldn't, she refused to be the cause of any more pain in his life. He had to be kept safe, and the only way she could make sure that he would be all right was if she stayed away from him. He would understand that he didn't really love her soon enough; after all, no one could love someone like her, someone who could create pain so easily for those in her life. It was better. However, she couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she collapsed against the hard, unyielding wall.

Fiyero frowned as he rolled over in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The only thing that had changed since he moved in was that he was human once more, and needed to eat and sleep. Beyond that, he never saw Elphaba, and the three times he had laid eyes on her, she had refused to look at him or speak and had disappeared as quickly as possible. It was frustrating because for whatever reason, he had been foolish enough to think that things would go back to the way they were. Elphaba, it seemed, had other ideas and was determined to drive him mad with the taunting knowledge that she lived with him, but he couldn't even be in the same room with her, much less have a conversation with her or hold her or kiss her or…. He shook his head. It would be easier if he would just focus on one thing at a time, and his first goal was to get her to speak to him. Stalking her hadn't worked, and Chistery had refused to offer any help. Slowly, an idea dawned on him, and he smiled broadly. Maybe he couldn't corner her, but he could attempt to seduce her. Jumping out of bed, he excitedly began to formulate his plan.

Elphaba groaned in frustration as she slammed the cabinet doors shut. She could have sworn that just yesterday there had been plenty of food to last the entire week, but she couldn't even find a crumb in the cabinet. Storming out of the kitchen, she started up the stairs to go back to her study, but candlelight flickering in the opened library below drew her attention. She walked slowly to the open doors and had to stifle a smile when she saw Fiyero carefully adjusting a single flower in a slender vase. A vast array of food was spread on a blanket in front of him, and candles had been scattered throughout the room. Fiyero looked up and grinned at her as she forced her mouth into a frown.

"I see you've decided that you need all this food to satisfy your needs?" she asked, lingering hesitantly in the doorway.

"I've made a picnic for us," he announced, gesturing to the food on the floor. "I've noticed that you have a tendency to forget to eat, so I thought that if you were forced to dine with me, you would actually eat a proper meal."

"And if I refuse to cooperate?" she shot back as she arched an eyebrow.

"Then I tie you down and force you to keep me company while I feast on all this food until you finally break down and agree to eat," he replied calmly as he stood and walked over to her. "I suggest you take the first option, though I will say that I have no objection to the second one."

She looked up at him for a long moment before brushing past him and taking a seat on the edge of the blanket.

"This is blackmail," she complained when he joined her and pushed a small plate in her direction.

"Yes, it is," he agreed cheerfully, piling various foods on her plate. "However, it is proving very effective, so I think that I'll call it a success and use similar methods later if I feel the need to do so."

"You're impossible," she muttered with a glare in his direction, but she did take a bite of an unfamiliar dish. As the flavor exploded on her taste buds, she sighed, "This is amazing. I didn't know that you could cook."

He shrugged, "I've been very bored, so I thought I could do something useful with all the food you brought back. After all, this is much more interesting than fruit, raw vegetables, and bread."

She continued to eat as he watched, a smile on his face. He hadn't expected to actually manage to get her in the same room as him, much less to speak to him. Since things were going so well, he decided to push his luck a little further.

"My life has been considerably less interesting since you shut yourself away in your study," he murmured, shifting closer to her so that his arm barely brushed against her shoulder.

She stiffened, "Well, I've been quite busy with studying all the spellbooks I've collected. I don't terrorize Oz by just flying around on my broomstick."

"But, surely some…exercise would be a nice break from all that work," he replied, his eyes darkening as he allowed his gaze to wander down her body.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked away, "I don't have a particular need for exercise at the moment. I do believe that I've eaten enough. I think I'll go back to my study and…"

"No one leaves until their plate is completely empty," Fiyero interrupted.

"You've barely eaten anything," she pointed out as she started to stand up.

"Then I guess I'll be here for a while," he said, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "I wasn't teasing about that second option."

With an angry sigh, she collapsed back to the ground and pulled her plate back towards her.

"You always have to be so difficult," she muttered, stabbing a carrot with her battered fork.

"I'm just trying to make sure you stay healthy," he replied as he put some food in his mouth. "However, you are determined to drive yourself to an early grave. So, if anyone is being difficult, it is you."

She just rolled her eyes and shoved food into her mouth as fast as she could until her plate was empty.

"I'm leaving," she told him abruptly, letting her plate and fork fall to the ground as she clambered to her feet.

As she retreated as quickly as possible, Fiyero put his food aside. There was something bothering her beyond the fact that he wouldn't leave her alone. If she truly did not want to be with him, she would have rebuffed his affections, but he doubted that she would be avoiding him so completely. He suspected that she still loved him, but she was afraid; of what, he didn't really understand. It would take forever to convince her to let him back into her life if he could only get a few minutes with her every week or so. He wasn't a patient man, and he was determined to push her just a little to make her decide on what she wanted. He wanted what was best for her, and if that meant leaving, he would do it, regardless of how much it would hurt. Sighing, he got up and started packing the food away to be transferred back to the cabinet. No matter what he did, miracles didn't happen in a day.

The words swam in front of her weary eyes, the already complicated combinations of letters proving too difficult for her at the moment. Putting her book aside, Elphaba frowned at the disarray of her study, but ignored the mess in favor of enjoying the view from her window. A breeze fluttered through the hole in the wall, and she glanced out over the grounds, a small smile coming to her lips when she saw Fiyero and Chistery playing a game below. She couldn't figure out the point behind what they were doing, or if there were even rules, but they seemed like they were having fun together, especially Chistery. She had been worried about him ever since his mate had been killed, and she was sure that if it wasn't for Fiyero's company, Chistery would have withdrawn completely, losing his ability to speak. After all, she was no stranger to grief; losing Fiyero twice had still not taught her to keep her distance.

She turned away from the window after a few minutes, a folded piece of paper on her table holding her attention. She had left it there all day, unable to bring herself to read it because she already knew what its contents held. Fiyero had taken to writing a letter to her every day, and while she wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish, she could already feel herself slowly losing the battle to protect her heart. He never wrote about very important things, but it felt like she was having a conversation with him when she read the letters. It had been a few weeks since the picnic he had held in the library, and it was the last time they had spoken to each other as well. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she missed him. It worried her that he had not made an effort to corner her again. Even though she insisted that it would be better if he left, she wanted him to stay. Shaking her head, she picked up the letter and unfolded it carefully with trembling hands. She read it slowly, savoring the words laced with a love that was so deep, it made her body ache with longing and sorrow. When she finished, she laid it carefully on top of a tidy pile that contained all the letters he had written to her. There were twenty in all. Twenty days that she had spent in loneliness; twenty nights that she had wept until sleep claimed her. The newest letter would make twenty-one, and she knew that the tide had turned.

Fiyero watched her from the doorway, barely able to restrain himself from just capturing her in his arms and making her listen to him. She was staring at something beyond her open bedroom window. The sun's dying rays caught her in their embrace, the light gliding smoothly over her sharp features, caught in a glow that made her seem ethereal, so fragile and barely existing that it seemed she would disappear with the sun himself. He couldn't move; he was enthralled in her beauty, drunk on her essence, her power. Suddenly, she turned her head, and their eyes met.

"Elphaba, I need to speak with you," he stammered, forcing the words out of his mouth while hoping that she wouldn't turn away.

She nodded her head, but did not respond further, her eyes regarding him coolly.

Walking towards her slowly, he said, "Elphaba,…Fae, this is ridiculous. I need to know what you want from me. You change me back, but you refuse to speak to me. You've allowed me to stay here with you, but you avoid me at all costs. If you don't want me to stay, then just tell me. But, if you do want me, if you love me, then I need to know."

"It would be better if you left," she murmured, tensing as he got too close.

He reached out until he could touch her arm lightly, "I don't care about what would be better, Elphaba. I want to know what will make you happy."

Sighing, she moved away from him, pushing his hand off her arm. He waited as she started pacing the room, and when she looked over at him, he walked to stand before her.

Cupping her face in his hands, he whispered, "We've both been hurt, Fae. We both know what we can do to each other, the insults we can fling, the long silences we can enforce, the way we can walk away from each other. We can be better than this, I know it. We could be good for each other, but we have to try. Please, don't make me leave you, don't turn away from me."

She placed her hands delicately over his, her fingers trembling as she gazed up at him. He let his lips fall to her forehead, and she shivered as he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Shaking her head, she muttered, "I can't do this anymore."

She pulled him into a kiss, gripping the collar of his shirt tightly in her hands. Taken by surprise, he didn't react at first, but a moment later, he kissed her back insistently, tightening his grip on her body. She moaned softly as their lips moved together, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved forward. She responded by moving back until her spine met the wall, and he pinned her to it, trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck. Her chest heaved as she took in ragged breaths, one of her legs wrapping around his hips, holding him flush against her body. Groaning at the intimate contact, he moved his hands up to her breasts; she closed her eyes as pleasure flooded her senses, and she quickly started to unfasten his pants. He let out a small moan, but he caught her hands in his.

"Wait," he panted as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Yero," she began, but he cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"We have all the time in the world," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "I want this to be perfect."

Nodding her head, she smiled as she brushed her lips against his. His hands instantly sank into her long, black hair as he deepened the kiss, her mouth parting to allow his tongue entrance. He pulled her up into his arms, and her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist as he moved to her bed. They tumbled together onto the soft mattress. Snaking her fingers into his hair, she tilted her head back as he kissed his way down her neck, his hands already undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. He grinned as he pulled her dress slowly off her shoulders, placing feather-light kisses on her exposed skin. She groaned at the exquisite torture, arching her back into his touch; his hands were wandering across her flushed body as a breathy sigh escaped her mouth. When his mouth joined his hands, she moaned, and he pushed her dress off her body before removing her undergarments as well. Unable to stand it any longer, she rolled until she was sitting on his stomach and began to unbutton his shirt, her hands moving underneath the fabric to caress his skin. She pulled his shirt over his head and traced a path down his chest with her mouth; he watched her with fascination as his desire grew. A few moments later, she sat up, a triumphant smile on her face, and with a growl, he held her waist as he flipped their bodies so that she was underneath him. His hands moved in between their bodies to cup her breasts, and she whimpered as she explored his shoulders and chest until she found the waistband of his pants. She undid the buttons slowly, and with his help, pushed the clothing off his body.

Tracing his lips slowly, she whispered, "I love you, Yero."

He smiled and kissed her fingers before murmuring, "And I love you, Fae."

She pulled him into a kiss as he pushed inside her; she moaned into his mouth at the sensation and shifted against his body. Slowly, he started to move in and out, her body meeting his. They were moving together, as one, their eyes reflecting love and lust as they held tightly to each other, their hands and mouths moving over skin. Pleasure flooded their bodies, their desire causing them to move faster with each other, lost in the moment. With a gasp, she felt her muscles tightening, and he pulled her flush against his body, their eyes meeting, and they came together as one, their voices soaring in delight. Ecstasy racked their bodies as they clung to each other, slowly coming down from the heady high, still caught in the warm glow.

Fiyero rolled off to the side and immediately pulled her into his arms, his hands moving to lazily play in her hair. He noticed her studying his face and grinned.

"What is it?" he asked her quietly.

She smiled back and said, "Nothing, Yero. It's just…I never thought…I didn't think we could be like this again after everything, and…"

He leaned over and cut her off with a passionate kiss before pulling away and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Nothing could ever make me stop loving you," he told her, his face growing serious.

She smiled softly, her fingers wandering over the features of his face, "I believe you. I could never let you go, Yero. I'm too selfish."

"You love me too much," he corrected her. "Of all things, you are not selfish, Fae."

She just shook her head, "You think too well of me."

Yawning, he laced his arms around her waist and replied, "Of course I do. I'm madly in love with you."

Laughing, she cuddled into his embrace, "Goodnight, Yero."

"G'night, Fae," he murmured, his eyes closing wearily. "Love you."

With a contented sigh, she whispered back, "I love you, too, Yero, my hero."


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, there's more fluff than is usual, but I thought it was time for some happiness. So, I really appreciate all my readers, and don't forget to review! **

Yawning, Fiyero opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Elphaba, "Hey. I didn't know you were already awake."

She shook her hair out of her face, "I just woke up."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her as she sighed happily. She buried her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat before looking back up at him and smiling.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice still rough and scratchy.

She shrugged, "I'm just happy."

He grinned at that and stretched as she rolled off of him, wrapping the sheets around her body. He snatched the bedding away from her, making her gasp in surprise; she narrowed her eyes and lunged after the sheets, but he caught her arms in his hands and flipped their bodies so that he could pin her to the bed. Laughing, she struggled beneath him as he tickled her.

Panting for breath, she begged, "Fiyero, stop it! You're killing me."

He stopped suddenly and kissed her nose, "Well, that wouldn't do at all."

"Aren't you going to let me get up?" she asked, biting her lip.

He grinned evilly and started kissing her neck. Sighing breathily, she pulled him closer and shifted underneath him; he smiled against her skin before pushing himself off her.

"I think I'm going to go bathe," he said flippantly, pulling on his pants.

"Right now?" she asked, pouting slightly.

He grinned, "Yes. You can join me, if you want."

She bit her lip as she considered his offer, and he laughed.

"I'll wait on you," he told her gently, bending over to kiss her cheek before leaving the room.

She smiled despite herself and grabbed his shirt off the floor. Pulling it over her head, she padded out of the room, the cool air assaulting her bare legs. She wandered down the stairs, wrapping her arms around her chest, and eventually made it to the bathing apartments beneath the castle. Stopping in the cavernous entrance, she grinned as she watched Fiyero slip into a deep tub filling with hot water, a shiver mixed with cold and desire running down her spine. The large room echoed with the sound of the running water and the splashes Fiyero made as he waded through the water. The tub seemed more like an underground pool than an actual bathing facility, but she realized that for such a large castle, it would be impractical for there to be several bathrooms when there could be just one that used space that would otherwise be ignored. Still, she felt very small when compared to the surroundings, and she shrank back against the wall. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled widely in appreciation at the sight of her standing there in his shirt.

"Come on, Fae," he called, waving her over.

Shaking her head, she walked to him and knelt at the edge of the tub.

"It's rather large," she remarked as she dipped her hand into the water and swirled it around. "It feels too public."

"It was made this way to make it easier for a large population to bathe," he explained. "It's extremely old, actually, and the running water was the last improvement made to it before the castle was abandoned in favor of a prettier one. It can be as public or private as you wish."

"That makes sense," she murmured as she smoothed his hair away from his face.

"Get in," he told her quietly as she turned the water off.

She dropped a feather-light kiss on his forehead and replied, "I think I'd rather watch."

"Get in the tub," he insisted, pulling her closer to the water's surface, his wet hands making her shirt cling to her body, her skin showing through the thin white fabric.

She smirked and shook her head again; with a growl, he pulled her into the tub, the water splashing everywhere as she shrieked in surprise.

"Fiyero, I really…" she started to complain, but he cut her off with a kiss, his hands moving under the now-heavy fabric of her shirt.

She allowed him to pull the shirt over her head, and he nuzzled his nose against her cheek before drifting away from her and disappearing underneath the water. He popped back up a couple of moments later behind her and splashed her. Laughing, she splashed him back as he pulled her into his arms and pinned her to the side of the tub. The laughter died on her lips as he gazed at her, his eyes studying her face intensely.

"What is it?" she asked, brushing her fingers against his cheek.

He pressed a kiss to her wrist and grabbed the nearby bar of soap. He lathered it up in his hands and slowly started to spread the soap onto her body, his hand caressing her skin as he massaged her muscles. She relaxed against the side of the tub, her mind clouding over as he worked, his lips spreading kisses along her body as the water washed the suds away.

"Turn around," he commanded softly, his hand circling around her waist.

Her eyes snapped open, "What?"

"I was going to wash your back and your hair," he explained.

Blushing slightly, she complied and turned around; he gathered her wet hair in his hands and moved it over her right shoulder. When her skin was exposed, he took a step back as he stared in horror at her.

"What is it?" she asked defensively, but he heard the slight tremble in her voice.

Slowly, he reached out his hand and rested it against her skin as he studied the scars crisscrossing all over her back.

"I had no idea…I hadn't seen…," his voice broke, and he took a deep breath before continuing. "He did this to you?"

She immediately turned to face him, catching his hand in hers and pressing a soothing kiss to it, "It's fine, Yero. There are only a few big scars, anyway."

He shook his head, "No, it's not fine. He had no right, and I couldn't…I couldn't do anything about it!"

He took a ragged breath and turned his face away from her as she pulled him closer to her, understanding the words he wasn't able to say.

"Yero, I know what he did was wrong," she said soothingly, resting her hands on the sides of his face. "And, you didn't know what he was going to do. You weren't there. You did what you could, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

He buried his face in her neck as she held him, and after a few minutes, he pulled away, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Do you want me to finish?" he asked quietly.

She nodded her head and turned back around, her hands unconsciously playing with her hair. He picked the soap up again and began to wash to her back, his hands achingly gentle as he touched every scar. Pouring the water down her back, he guided the suds off her skin, and he moved her hair off her shoulder as he kissed her neck. He grabbed a bottle from the side of the tub and started to work the liquid soap through her hair, massaging her scalp and carefully pulling apart the tangles. She moaned softly and arched her back; grinning, he washed the soap out of her hair, dumping handfuls of water on top of her head as she squeezed her eyes closed. She sighed in disappointment when she realized he was done, and he wiped stray drops of water off her face before pulling her into a kiss.

She relaxed into him and circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She giggled when she moved away and his kiss missed her lips, landing instead on her forehead. Looking up at him shyly, she took the soap from where he had left it beside the tub and lathering it up in her hands, she spread the soap all over his body, her fingers kneading his skin. His eyes never left her face as she worked and washed his skin clean; she shivered as his hands grasped her shoulders when she was done. Leaning over, he kissed her gently, and she moved into his body, her fingers running through his wet hair. As he pushed her back against the wall, his lips moving to her neck, she arched her back and looped her legs instinctually around his waist. She moaned as his hands explored her body, and they floated together, forgetting everything but each other.

Glinda groaned as her eyes fluttered open, the bright light streaming in through her window assaulting her sensitive eyes. She forced herself to roll over, and when her sight landed on Boq standing beside her bed, she shrieked in surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

He gave her a sad smile, "Glinda, you need help. I informed your new advisors that you were taking a few days to study your spellbooks, and that you were not to be disturbed."

"I don't want your help," she spat out as she clutched her sheets tightly to her chest.

"You're no longer capable of making such a decision," he replied. "You have an addiction, and it's making you an incompetent ruler. Please, Glinda, I don't want to be cruel or make you hate me, but I can't stand by and watch you destroy yourself. Oz needs you. Please, for once, just listen to reason."

She shook her head and attempted to charge out the door, but he moved in her way and restrained her as she struggled against him.

"Let me by!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face as she collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he turned and walked out of the room. As he started to lock the door, he spoke again, "I'll be back to bring you food and to make sure you're all right. I've taken all your sleeping drugs. Don't bother searching for them. I'm sorry, but this is for your own good."

He sighed and strode down the hallway; she yelled in anger and threw a porcelain bowl against the door, her shoulders shaking with sobs as the fragile object shattered and fell to the floor. She stumbled to her private bathroom, grateful for the dimmer lighting and started to run water for her bath. With trembling hands, she slipped her nightgown off her body and sank into the hot water. A few minutes later, she turned the water off and started to wash herself, working with mechanical efficiency. When she climbed out of the tub and caught a glance of her face in the mirror, she nearly recoiled in horror; while she would never be an ugly woman, all the stress and lack of sleep along with a decreased appetite had reduced her face to an angular form that was harsh and frightening. Her eyes had sunk back into the sockets and the permanent dark circles made her look like someone had beaten her; her full cheeks had disappeared and she could see the fine bones underneath the skin. Closing her eyes, she fled the bathroom to her bed and curled up under the sheets as she hoped that either she would be carried away by death or that her problems would be gone when she woke up again.

The days passed by slowly as she drifted in and out of a haze, the tremors racking her body as she begged Boq to give her something to take the pain away. She no longer had any idea of the time of day, and nightmares haunted her. Glinda felt that she was going mad, but Boq reassured her that she was fine, that the worst would soon be over. She couldn't keep any food down, and her already slender waist was starting to diminish so quickly that she felt that she would just disappear before it all ended. As Boq attempted to convince her to eat, Glinda pushed her plate aside, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so weak!" she fumed, her hands trembling.

Boq shook his head and attempted to offer her the plate again, "You're doing much better. You've been able to eat a little, and you're sweating less. I think it's almost over."

"You've been saying that ever since you locked me in here," she snapped. "When will I be through with all of this? I am going to go insane if I have to stay in this one room for much longer. How long has it been, Boq?"

"A week and a half," he answered with a quiet sigh. "The doctor said that this is normal, and that you're actually recovering much faster than he expected. By the end of the week, you should be able to return to your duties."

"And all of this will be through?" she asked.

"I'll still watch over you to make sure you don't start taking a sleeping drug again," he replied. "But, yes, you'll have your privacy back, and life will be as normal as it can with the circumstances of Oz at the moment."

"Has there been any news of Elphaba?" she questioned curiously as she took a small bite of the food Boq pushed into her face.

"No," he said as he readjusted his position, his joints squeaking.

"You need some oil," she remarked as she picked up the oil can he kept in her room.

She poured some oil carefully onto his knees and elbows and helped him rub it into the joints, wiping her hands with a nearby towel when she was through.

"Thanks," he murmured. "But, do you know why Elphaba hasn't been seen? She should have done something by now."

"Maybe Fiyero is with her," Glinda mused. "Who knows what the two of them are doing? Don't worry, she'll cause some trouble, and we'll have something to do again."

"Like solving the problem of the drought isn't enough?" he teased.

She smiled and gave him a small shove, "Get out of my room. I have to solve the problem of what dress I will wear while I sit in my room for yet another day."

Nodding his head, he got up off her bed and walked to the door, "I'll come back to see you later. You'll be all right?"

"You're the one who said the worst was over," she replied simply as she relaxed onto her pillows. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

With a slight smile, he just left the room. She sighed when she heard the familiar sound of the lock turning, and flinging herself off the bed, she wandered to her study. She might change clothes later, but at the moment, she felt that while she was feeling better, she should study some so that she wouldn't completely waste the time she did have to study her spellbooks. She was falling woefully behind in her work.

Elphaba stretched before settling contentedly into Fiyero's open arms, her head nuzzling into his shoulder. He smiled and played lazily with her black hair.

"Is this how we're going to spend every night?" she asked quietly.

His hand stilled in its exploration of her silky strands as he said, "I don't know. If I have my way, then, yes. Did you have something else in mind?"

"Not really," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I was just wondering if this was all there was to our relationship."

"And what exactly is that?" he questioned, a note of worry creeping into his voice.

She sighed, "Just having copious amounts of sex and falling asleep together."

"Is that what you think our relationship is about?" he asked incredulously as he glanced in her direction.

"I don't really know," she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Fae, I promise, that is not all I want from you," he told her in a quiet voice, grabbing her chin to force her to look at him. "I mean, I adore making love to you, but I want to talk to you. I know we don't spend every waking minute together, but you know you don't want that. You would get bored with me. But, if you want to talk right now, I'm more than willing to listen. And, if you want to spend one night just being together with no expectations in regard to sex, I'll be happy to do that. I just want to be with you."

"I don't want you to tire of me," she replied, her eyes dropping.

"Look at me, Elphaba," he said insistently. When her eyes flickered up to his, he continued, "I could never, ever tire of you. You're the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I could never let you go, not now. Now, tell me. Is something bothering you?"

She licked her lips before whispering, "I'm afraid you're going to leave."

He just stared down at her, seeing for the first time the uncertainty that haunted her, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss, unable to say anything.

Pulling away, he said, "I'm not going to leave, Fae. I promise. When I did leave you, I…I could barely stand it. I didn't exactly walk to the Emerald City on my own. If Glinda hadn't been sending out search parties, I would have just wandered around for some time because I couldn't stay away from you. I kept turning around to go back to you, and I eventually got lost. I can't live without you. I am hopelessly, madly in love with you."

She closed her eyes as his fingers stroked her cheek and he pressed his lips to her forehead. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently; she eventually opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"You promise?" she questioned, her eyes so vulnerable that he just wanted to kiss her fear away.

"I promise that I will die before I ever willingly leave you," he answered immediately.

Relaxing into him, she let out the breath she had been holding and murmured, "I love you, Fiyero."

He grinned and kissed her cheek as he laid back down, allowing her to readjust her body to intertwine her legs with his and rest her head back on his shoulder. As he started to play with her hair again, his heart ballooned with his happiness, and he felt like it was almost an impossibility that he could be so content and have everything he wanted after all that happened. He was starting to understand Elphaba's fear of something bad always following on the heels of something good. Still, he had every intention of making the most of every second he had with her.

"What is it, Yero?" she asked as he sighed.

"Marry me," he replied simply.

Surprised, she sat up and studied his face, certain that she had heard him wrong, "What?"

"I want you to marry me," he repeated, an adorable grin spreading across his face.

"Fiyero, you know we can't," she said quietly, running her fingers through his tousled hair. "We're fugitives. Marriage just isn't a possibility."

"I know," he said softly, catching her hand in his and kissing her fingers. "But, would you, if we could?"

She pulled her knees up to her chest, "I don't know, Yero. I just…"

"What?" he asked when she lapsed into silence, his smile fading.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me," she mumbled, her hair falling into her face and hiding it from his view.

"Is that what you think?" he questioned, sitting up and pushing her curtain of hair behind her ear. "That I would ever feel that I have to stay with you? Elphaba, when will you understand that I have never felt obligated to be with you?"

"What if your feelings change?" she shot back. "How can you promise me that you'll feel the same way twenty years from now?"

"Because I love you," he replied. "Things will be hard, I know, and we'll have our share of fights, but I know I'll never walk out."

"How do you know?" she asked angrily. "How can you know what you will be like in the future? How can you know, when only a few years ago, you were promising Glinda the same thing?"

He paused for a moment before saying in a quiet voice, "Elphaba, I don't know. There, I've said it. If you wanted a way out of being with me, you have it. But, I do love you, and the thought of a future without you makes me want to stop living."

He moved to the edge of the bed, his shoulders hunched, and her face fell as she realized that she had hurt him. Slowly, she inched her way over to him and settled down behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want a way out," she told him as fingers ran up and down his stomach. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just afraid."

"I know," he murmured, resting his hands over her restless fingers. "I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you. All of Oz is clamoring to have your head on a platter, and you're still flying around out there. Then, you start talking like this. I feel like something is going to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," she comforted him, kissing his neck softly. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Are you sure?" he teased quietly, turning to face her.

She leaned in and kissed him before saying, "Yes."

Grinning, he pulled her back into a passionate kiss, a small moan escaping from the back of her throat. He laid her back down on the bed, but she rolled so that she was sitting on his stomach.

Leaning down, her lips an inch from his, she whispered, "Make love to me, Yero."

"Gladly," he whispered back, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Glinda carefully pinned her crown into place and observed her appearance in the mirror. Her dress was still too loose, but it wasn't very noticeable anymore; her cheeks were filling out again, as well, and the dark circles under her eyes had almost disappeared.

"You look beautiful," Boq said quietly as she turned to face him.

"Thank you," she accepted his compliment with a dazzling smile. "Would you please escort me to my conference with my advisors?"

He took her extended hand with a smile, "Of course. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes. Oz needs me," she replied as they walked slowly down the hallway.

"Not at the expense of your health," he reminded her.

"I know," she snapped irritably, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry, Glinda," he apologized quickly. "I didn't mean…I'm just worried about you."

She sighed, "No, I shouldn't have gotten angry. Forgive me?"

"Always," he answered with a grin.

Smiling back, she patted his hand and released it, "I'll see you tonight, then?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. You'll be all right?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," she said quietly, her eyes sparkling.

As she turned away to enter the room, he walked off, sparing a moment to glance back at her, a small, unbidden smile coming to his lips. Looking back, she caught his gaze and almost called to him, but stopped herself. She was so used to his presence after spending nearly three weeks with him, but she needed to learn to stand on her own feet once again. With a small sigh, she straightened her shoulders and entered the room as the men and women seated at the table rose. With a smile, she bowed her head in thanks of their respect and motioned for them to be seated as she sank into her chair at the head of the table.

"Well, let's get down to business," she said pleasantly, unable to hide her happiness at being restored to her position.

She turned to the man seated on her right, and he began to tell her of the irrigation system that they had started building. The meeting went on, with reports of both good and bad events, and she was highly amused at the theories one of the men had about the Wicked Witch of the West. She had almost burst into loud laughter at one of his hypotheses but stopped herself just in time. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice and kept plowing through his report. When the meeting had worn on for close to four hours, Glinda stood up, interrupting one her advisors; she made a mental note to learn their names.

"Well, I think that will be all for today," she said, a note of weariness creeping into her voice. "I know I've been indisposed for a few weeks, and that you all have a lot of very important matters to discuss with me, but I already have plenty to handle for today. I thank all of you for being so diligent in your work while I have been unable to be with you."

A comfortable buzz of conversation filled the room as she made her way around the chairs and left the room as quickly as possible. While she wouldn't mind staying to talk to a few of them, her stomach had started growling, and she felt that her head would explode if she put any more information into it at the moment. With a sigh, she wandered down the hall in the direction of the kitchens, hoping that she could possibly run into Boq.


	20. Chapter 20

Elphaba woke up to find Fiyero whimpering her name in his sleep, one of his hands clutching her arm in a vise-like grip. She prodded his side as his voice escalated into shouting, his body thrashing about wildly.

"Fiyero, wake up!" she yelled as she shook his shoulders violently.

He jolted awake, bathed in sweat, his eyes wide with fear.

"Fae?" he whispered, his nails digging into her skin from where he was holding her arms so tightly.

"What happened?" she asked as he sat up slowly.

"It was a nightmare," he mumbled in an attempt to appear nonchalant, but she saw the worry still etched into his face.

"About what?" she pressed, moving to rub his back as he buried his face in his hands.

"It was all so confusing," he said quietly. "There was a lot of fire everywhere, and people were yelling for you to be put to death. I was looking for you, trying to keep you safe, but I couldn't find you. There was just fire and yelling, and you were gone."

As he talked, he had started trembling, and Elphaba quickly enveloped him in a comforting hug as she kissed his cheek.

"It's all over, Yero," she murmured. "I'm right here."

"It all felt so real," he choked out, shifting his body so he could look at her.

"It was just a dream," she reminded him, troubled by how scared he still seemed to be.

"Can you read to me?" he asked. "Please?"

"Of course," she answered quickly, picking up the first book she could find on the table beside their bed.

As she opened the book and began to read to him, he relaxed into her lap, his hands constantly moving from her leg to her waist and back, as if he was trying to reassure himself that she was really there. She allowed one of her hands to play absentmindedly with his hair, stopping only when she needed to turn the page. After a while, she glanced down at him, smiling slightly at the sight of him nuzzling his nose into her leg, his breathing soft and even. She moved carefully to keep from waking him and settled down beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist so that he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night again. Kissing his shoulder, she cuddled into his side and drifted off to sleep.

Laughing, Elphaba ducked behind a tree as Fiyero called her name.

"Elphaba, I don't like this game," he complained as he pouted, trudging through the grounds of Kiamo Ko.

"You're the one who suggested it," she reminded him as she ran behind another tree. "Why don't you try to find Chistery?"

"Because he hid up in a tree, and I fancy keeping my neck far too much to follow him," Fiyero grumbled as he caught sight of her moving behind the trunk of a nearby tree.

Moving quickly, he jumped behind the tree and caught her arm as she started to run away.

"Got you," he muttered, pinning her against the rough bark.

She grinned, "It only took you twenty minutes. Congratulations."

"I still win," he said, kissing her nose.

"Only because I didn't follow Chistery's example," she replied calmly, pulling a leaf out of his hair.

"Are you saying that I'm not capable of keeping up with you?" he asked, feigning hurt.

She shrugged, "If you say so."

He frowned playfully, "I should punish you for that."

"For what? Pointing out that you insulted yourself, therefore making my job much easier?" she shot back, her eyes gleaming.

"So, your job is to constantly insult me?" he questioned, his hands moving around her waist.

"Yes, in order to make sure that your head doesn't get so big that it explodes," she said seriously before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"You're evil," he said, shaking his head as he laughed with her.

Suddenly, she pulled him into a kiss, their lips moving in a passionate dance until they heard Chistery land in the tree and start chattering with amusement.

"Do you need something, Chistery?" Elphaba asked as calmly as she could after she had reluctantly broken her kiss with Fiyero.

Chistery just grinned and made slurping noises as Fiyero nearly doubled over with silent laughter. Whirling around, Elphaba glared at Fiyero.

"Did you teach him how to do that?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"No," Fiyero said indignantly. "He figured out how to do that on his own. I merely found it amusing."

He was so adorable that she couldn't help but allow her angry façade break into a grin, and soon, her shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. Chistery joined in the fun, and landed on the ground, rolling around on the ground with his feet in the air. Gasping for air, she leaned on Fiyero and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"I'm going inside," she whispered into his ear, her fingers wandering along the waistband of his pants before she walked off, her hips swaying slightly.

Fiyero watched her leave, a wide smile on his face. Turning to Chistery, he said, "Um, I'm going with her. Why don't you go flying or something?"

Chistery nodded in agreement and took off into the air as Fiyero ran in the direction of the castle.

Glinda sighed as she read through the reports she had collected from her advisors; while she was pleased with the progress the irrigation system was making, she was growing worried about how restless Oz had become over the past few weeks. There was an almost bloodlust lurking underneath the surface as every day went by with no news of a disturbance caused by Elphaba. Glinda worried that the people would riot, but she still failed to understand how such a taste for violence had developed in a normally very gentle population. As her door opened, she glanced up and smiled at the sight of Gabriel.

"Gabriel," she said warmly, rising and rushing over to give him a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you when you returned from your honeymoon, and then you were off searching for Elphaba again."

"It's quite all right, Glinda," he replied with a small smile. "Boq explained the situation to me, and since my men were dying to get back into the hunt, I went ahead and led them out on a short search with Boq's permission, of course. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she answered. "But, you didn't find anything?"

"Not even a trace of recent activity," he said, his shoulders slumping with disappointment. "I'm worried that she might have disappeared and left us with Oz whipped into a frenzy for someone's blood, if not hers."

Glinda sat back down in her chair and motioned for Gabriel to take one, "I don't think she's left. Maybe it has something to do with Fiyero? Or, she did leave before her wounds were completely healed, and without proper medication and bandages, she could have gotten an infection. I would wait another week before trying to actually travel to Kiamo Ko."

"If she is there, I can't take my men into the castle," Gabriel replied, relaxing into the cushioned chair as Glinda poured him a cup of tea. "Perhaps you could go, if necessary? Someone needs to at least make sure that nothing serious has happened to her. And, Glinda, how long can this go on before we end up capturing her again?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "What would happen if she was captured?"

Gabriel heard the hope in her voice and shook his head, "If she was captured, she would have to be executed, unless you want to be forced from the position of Ruler of Oz. The people won't stand for another escape, and they will take matters into their own hands if they feel that they need to. Elphaba just has too much of a bad reputation, especially now, to be able to escape from their wrath."

"Oh," Glinda whispered, her lips trembling as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Glinda, I didn't mean to upset you," Gabriel said hurriedly. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't cry."

"I'm not going to cry," Glinda snapped, her voice breaking slightly. She stood up, "I think I need some fresh air at the moment."

"Would you like for me to accompany you?" Gabriel asked, trying to make amends.

"No, but only because I have something to discuss with Boq," Glinda replied, giving him a soft smile. "I know you were only trying to give me the facts. That's your job, and I appreciate it. Now, if you will excuse me."

Nodding his head, Gabriel said quietly, "It was good to see you, Glinda, and I hope that you will visit the barracks soon. I need to get some new weapons, and I wanted to show you what we have and what we need so that you can tell me what we can afford."

"Of course. I will come and see you first thing tomorrow," Glinda promised.

Moving to the door, Gabriel held it open and waited as Glinda glided through the entrance before following after her, parting ways with her at the staircase. Glinda headed up the stairs in search of Boq's rooms as Gabriel hurried down to the dungeons; when she reached Boq's door, Glinda knocked on the wooden frame.

"Boq?" she said as the door opened.

Boq grinned at the sight of Glinda and asked, "What can I do for you, Glinda?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a walk in the gardens," Glinda replied.

He immediately vacated his room and offered his arm to her, "Gladly."

She looped her arm through his, and they walked calmly down the hallway and the stairs, silence brooding over them until they reached the gardens, the heady scent of blooming flowers floating in the air.

"Is something bothering you, Glinda?" Boq asked as he studied her somber face.

"I'm just worried about Elphaba," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

"How so?" he pushed, leading her over to a marble bench and helping her to sit down on it.

She sighed, "Gabriel said that if Elphaba was captured again, we would be forced to execute her, or Oz will erupt into a riot that will cost me my position, if not my life as well."

Boq didn't answer, and Glinda glanced up at him, her face falling into despair at the sight of his stiff body and jaw.

"You agree with him," she whispered, too stunned to move.

Both of her most trusted men, her closest friends, believed that she would have to kill her best friend, a woman no more guilty of the crimes linked with her name than a fly could be.

"Glinda, it's the only logical answer," Boq finally said. "She knows that. She knew before she ever came out of hiding."

"But…how…how can I do it?" Glinda asked, her tears streaming freely down her cheeks. "I can't even bring myself to execute Morrible, though we would all probably be better off if I did. How can I order the death of my best friend?"

"I don't know, Glinda," Boq murmured. "There are no easy answers in this whole mess. But, I'm here to help you, and so is Gabriel. We don't want any of this to happen any more than you do."

"I never thought it would come to this," she said in a quiet voice. "I…I need to be alone, Boq. I have to find something else to focus on at the moment."

"I'll take you back to your study," Boq replied, taking her hand and leading her back to the castle.

Glinda followed after him, her head spinning with so many thoughts that she felt like she was in a dream, a horrible nightmare from which she could not wake. Boq opened her door for her, and she stumbled inside, collapsing into a chair and pulling a report across her table. Her eyes scanned the same line as one thought repeated over and over in her mind. By the end of the month, Elphaba would be dead, and Glinda would be the one who had signed the execution order.

Fiyero paced the floor of the room he shared with Elphaba anxiously as Chistery watched. At the slightest sound, he would stop and listen before returning to his pacing.

"Where is she?" he asked Chistery angrily.

Chistery shrugged and said, "Elphaba left."

"I know that!" Fiyero roared, stomping his foot like a small child.

Suddenly, the creaking sound of the great door in the main hall opening caught his attention, and Fiyero rushed out of the room and down the stairs with Chistery on his heels. Elphaba looked up in surprise at the sight of a very frazzled Fiyero charging in her direction.

"Where have you been?" he demanded as she took a step away from him.

"I had to go out and do my job," she replied coolly. "What is wrong with you?"

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" he raged, his face twisted with anger.

"If you knew that I was going back out there, you would have tried to stop me," she answered quietly, placing a soothing hand on his arm. "But, I'm all right. Nothing happened to me, and I'm right here."

He swayed slightly, wavering in between his anger and relief, "Something could have happened to you."

"Nothing did," she said.

Pulling her into his arms, he murmured, "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt or worse, Fae. I was so worried."

"I know," she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he admitted, looking down at her with a small smile.

She leaned up and kissed him gently before saying, "I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time, as long as you promise to let me go."

"All right," he agreed with a sigh.

She grinned and kissed him again as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She sighed and allowed her lips to trail from his mouth to his neck, nipping his skin slightly with her teeth.

When he groaned and leaned a little more heavily into her, she smirked and said, "Let's go upstairs."

He followed behind her, nearly pushing her up the staircase. She turned around for a moment and studied him thoughtfully.

"We'll still fight about this, won't we?" she asked, her voice soft.

He stopped and shrugged his shoulders, "Probably. I don't like it."

"All right," she replied with a sigh, taking his hand and dragging him behind her. "Let's not worry about it right now, though."

He grinned, "Good idea."

When they reached their bedroom door, they burst through it, their hands already unfastening buttons and exploring. They tumbled onto the bed, their bodies entangling together as her dress fell from her body, and the last barriers between them disappearing.

Looking up at him, she whispered, "I love you, Yero."

He grinned and replied, "I love you, too, my Fae."

Smiling, she pulled him back down to her.

With a small sigh, Elphaba folded up a piece of paper and handed it to Chistery.

"Now, don't fly during the day," she instructed. "Once you have given this to Glinda, come straight back here. It only takes a day and half in the air, so you should be back within five days. If not, then I'll come to find you. Will you be all right?"

Chistery nodded his head, "I take to Glinda."

She smiled, "Good. You had better leave now before it gets too late."

Chistery jumped down from the table and clambered into the open window, taking off into the deepening dusk.

"Where is he going?" Fiyero asked as he walked into the room.

Elphaba turned and smiled, "He's just taking a message to Glinda for me."

"Oh. What kind of message?" he pressed, joining her at the table and flipping through a few of the blank pieces of paper scattered over the surface.

She shrugged, "It's nothing, Fiyero. Don't worry about it."

He frowned, "Don't keep secrets from me, Fae."

"I'm not, Yero," she replied irritably.

"Then, just tell me what was in the letter," he insisted.

She narrowed her eyes, "Just leave it alone. It's my business, not yours."

"Fine," he snapped back.

He turned to leave, and she called after him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a walk. I need some air," he grumbled, slamming the door behind him.

She started to go after him, but decided to wait to give him a little while to calm down. She hated fighting with him. Shaking her head, she wandered out of the room and just kept walking until she realized that she had left the castle. She could see him in the distance, but rather than go to him, she climbed into a tree, settling herself onto a branch.

Fiyero glanced over his shoulder and chuckled at the sight of Elphaba clambering into a tree. Oz help him, he loved her, but she could be so infuriating. He knew that she was so used to being on her own that she tended to shut him out, and he wished that she could just see that he didn't want to interfere, but he did want to help her, to be involved in her life because he cared about the things she did. With a sigh, he turned and headed in the direction of the tree that cradled his beloved in its embrace.

Gazing up into the branches, he asked, "Star-gazing?"

She shrugged as she ran her fingers over the bark, "I guess. You want to come up?"

He quickly realized her request was a peace offering, and swung his body onto a branch as well as he could.

"I'll try," he said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Laughing, she muttered a few words under her breath, and he suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air and carried up into the tree before being set down rather roughly on the same branch as Elphaba.

"What did you just do?" he asked, trying to keep from leaning over and throwing up.

"I just used a simple spell to help you up here," she replied. "I forgot how afraid you are of heights."

"I'm not afraid of heights," he defended as he blushed. "They just make me feel sick."

She smirked, and he poked her side irritably. She immediately captured his hand and started playing with his fingers, her eyes studying the digits carefully.

"Either you are easily fascinated, or there is something wrong with me," he remarked dryly.

She released his hand, "That was merely a distraction."

"From what?" he asked, draping his arm across her shoulders.

She didn't respond, and he kicked his feet as he tried to figure out a way to break the silence. Looking up into the sky, he noticed how easy it was to see the stars from where they were.

"Have you ever just sat outside at night to look up at the stars?" he questioned curiously.

"I used to sneak out of my room all the time when I lived in Munchkinland," she admitted. "You?"

"I liked to camp outside when I was younger," he said with a chuckle. "My mother was always so worried that I would get sick from being out in the cold, but I loved it."

"Do you miss your parents?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He shrugged, "Well, yeah, I guess. I didn't really see them all that much while I was in the Gale Force. They never cared for the Wizard or the Emerald City, so they only visited a couple of times before I ran off with you. Then, well, you know how the story goes."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, a few tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Hey, no, it's not your fault," he said quickly when he saw that she was crying. "I knew what I was doing, and I would choose you again without a second thought."

She allowed him to wipe her tears away and relaxed into him as he hummed a soft lullaby into her ear.

"You're going to have to stop that before I go to sleep," she mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled quietly and rubbed her arm, "Do you want to go inside?"

"Not yet," she said with a sigh. "Will you tell me about your childhood?"

"Sure. I'm the oldest kid, but I had two brothers and a sister," he answered, shifting his weight carefully. "I had a pretty easy life, to be honest. I spent my days with a tutor and hatching plots to get out of my lessons, and I played with my siblings until the sun went down. Before we went to bed, my mother would always read us a story. That was one of my favorite times with her. My father wasn't really involved in our lives, but that was more because he was traveling a lot, and he made up for it by bringing us so many gifts that we should have turned out to be horribly spoiled children. After I grew up and went off to school, I fell in with a few friends who weren't exactly the best influences on my life, and I flunked out. My parents were horribly disappointed, but they kept sending me to different schools, hoping that I would eventually get my act together. Then, I came to Shiz and met you. I kept mentioning you in my letters, and my parents actually thought for a little while that you were my girlfriend, and not Glinda. So, yeah, I don't really have an interesting past."

"Your parents thought you were dating me?" Elphaba asked, slightly amused. "Even after I was declared a wicked witch?"

"Um, yeah, I kind of left out that part," he said sheepishly. "I didn't want them to think badly of you, but they did know that you left Shiz. Needless to say, when they came to graduation, and I introduced Glinda to them as my girlfriend, they were very confused."

"I'm sure," she replied with a laugh. "I want to see these letters now so I can know what you said about me."

"Only good things," he told her reassuringly. "My mother was disappointed that she didn't get to meet the wonderful girl who had managed to get her son back on the right track. I do believe that they figured out who you are when I ran off with the Wicked Witch of the West. There is a reason that you were never kicked out of Kiamo Ko."

"They knew that I was here?" she asked, biting her lip. "Why wouldn't they just take me as a prisoner?"

"I told you that they didn't exactly support the Wizard," he reminded her as he kissed her cheek. "I think they also suspected that I was in love with you."

"Oh, okay," she said, stretching. "I think I'm ready to go inside. It's getting cold, and this branch isn't incredibly comfortable."

Fiyero immediately swung off the branch and started to clumsily descend down the tree as Elphaba followed behind, her movements much more graceful and sure.

As he dropped to the ground, he asked, "How did you get so good at climbing trees?"

"I used to climb them all the time to get some time alone," she replied. "How come you never learned how?"

"I tried once, fell out, and broke my arm," he answered. "After that, I decided that I wouldn't try my luck again and would just stay on the ground."

She grabbed his hand as she laughed quietly, and they walked back to the castle.

After they were inside, she turned to him, "So, are we okay?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

She beamed up at him, and he pulled her to him and brushed his lips against hers before sweeping her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek and allowed him to carry her to their bedroom.

Glinda hurried down to the dungeons, hoping that Gabriel had stayed later than normal. Bursting into his office, Glinda felt a wave of relief rush over her before she strode over to his desk and tossed the piece of paper she had been carrying onto it.

"I just received a letter from Elphaba," Glinda said breathlessly.

"Why did you bring it to me?" Gabriel asked, picking up the paper and scanning it. "Oh. Do you have any idea what this means?"

"No. I was hoping you could tell me," she replied, sinking into a chair. "Please tell me that you do know this place that she is talking about."

"Yes, I do. It's an abandoned building in Munchkinland that it was suspected that she was hiding in for a while," he said, taking a seat in the chair behind his desk. "I wish her messages were less cryptic."

"I just wish that she would tell me what she's planning," Glinda complained. "I'm left completely in the dark until she suddenly appears, and then I have to go along with whatever plan she's cooked up."

"That's how she wants it," Gabriel mused. "If my assumptions are correct, she knows that you would try to sabotage her plan if you knew about it beforehand. Or, at least attempt to talk her out of it."

"Only because she is determined to find every single possible way to get into danger or near-death situations," Glinda fumed.

"She's the Wicked Witch of the West," he pointed out. "I'm sure that's in the job description somewhere."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," she snapped. "I just…I wish I could control at least some of this. I thought that when I took over Oz, I could do some good, fulfill the mission that Elphaba wanted to see completed, and after that, my life could finally be easy, and maybe, just maybe, I could be happy. I guess that's never going to happen, is it?"

"Unfortunately, for those with power, happiness is hard to come by," he said quietly. "Do you want me to follow these instructions, Glinda? While Elphaba may have her own plans, it is your decision whether or not to be involved with them."

"No, you need to go, or she'll do something incredibly stupid," Glinda replied with a sigh. "Just make sure nothing happens to her. That's all we can do."

"All right, Glinda," he accepted her instructions. "I'll do all within my power to make sure she comes to no harm. Now, you need to get some sleep."

A bitter laugh slipped past her lips, "I'll try. Go home. Your wife will be waiting up for you."

Getting up, Glinda smiled at him and swept out of the room as Gabriel crumpled up the letter she had brought him, committing the information to memory. Tossing it into the grate, he stoked the few embers still smoldering in the fireplace until the paper caught fire and disappeared into ashes.

Fiyero glanced up from the book he had been reading when Elphaba entered the room. She smiled at him, and he quickly stood and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he murmured, dropping his head to trail light kisses down her neck.

She turned her head and said, "Really?"

"Yes," he replied, kissing her passionately.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she relaxed into him as she drank him in; suddenly, she broke away from him, and as Fiyero realized that she was no longer in his arms, she ran out the door, slamming it in his face as he hurried after her.

"Elphaba, what is going on?" he asked, trying to turn the doorknob and cursing when he found that she had locked it.

She leaned her forehead against the door, fighting back her tears, "I'm so sorry, Yero, but this is the only way. Try to understand."

His eyes widened with fear, and he attacked the door with his fists, "No, you can't leave! Fae, listen to me, there has to be another way. You promised!"

"No, Yero. I'm sorry," she said quietly. "You'll have access to our bedroom suite, but all the doors leading to the hallway will remain locked for seven days. After that, the spell will collapse, and you will be free to leave."

"What does that mean? Why would you lock me in here for seven days, only to let me out?" he demanded, his voice breaking.

She didn't answer, and he fought back a howl of pain as he figured out what she was talking about.

"Fae, please don't leave me here," he begged, tears streaming down his face. "I love you. There has to be another way. Some other way. Please, don't do this. I can't live without you."

When she heard him sob, she collapsed against the wall, her shoulders shaking with her own silent tears. She had never seen him cry, and the pain coursing through her body had no comparison with anything she had ever experienced. Her body trembling, she stood up slowly and touched the door, longing to comfort him, to hold him.

"I love you, Yero," she whispered.

Turning, she rushed down the stairs, grabbing her hat and broom from where she had left them by the door. She stumbled outside and immediately fell to her knees, retching violently. When her stomach had emptied itself of its contents, she steadied herself before mounting her broom and taking off into the air, her tears flowing freely down her face.

Fiyero watched her fly away from the window, and when she had disappeared from view, he flew into a rage, flinging furniture and books against the walls, trying to make the horrible pain stop. He had never imagined…his worst nightmare. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor where he curled up into a ball, the salty tears falling to the dusty ground.

Gabriel waited patiently in the dark, his body tensing at every sound that drifted his way from where the rest of the Gale Force was camping. She was late. As he turned to make sure that no one had left their tents, a snapping stick called his attention back to the clearing he had been watching. Elphaba stood before him, her hair falling into her face. As the moonlight illuminated her features, he noticed that her eyes were red, and her face was so filled with pain that he almost couldn't look at her.

Taking a step forward, she said quietly, "I surrender."

He simply stared at her, unable to move.

"I said that I surrender," she said a little more loudly, barely able to rein in her anger.

"What should I do?" he asked, so taken aback by the sudden turn of events that he felt too confused to do anything except to keep standing there.

"Arrest me," she replied in a monotone. "Then, take me back to the Emerald City. It's time to finish this."

With a nod, Gabriel moved quickly to follow her instructions, tying her hands behind her back with a length of rope he had left in his pack. Dragging her to the campsite, he pushed her into the firelight, startling the guards who had left their posts in favor of the warmth of the fire.

"We've captured the Wicked Witch of the West!" he announced, attempting to sound triumphant even as he felt his heart sinking in his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Glinda hurried down the hallway to her throne room, not caring that her skirts were nearly up to her knees or that her crown was slightly lopsided. One of Gabriel's men had returned with a message for her, and she was praying desperately that it had nothing to do with Elphaba. She burst into the throne room in a very undignified manner, startling the young soldier waiting for her.

"I was told that you have a message for me," she said calmly, ignoring his bewildered stare at her disheveled appearance.

"Oh, right," he stammered. "The captain said to tell you that the Wicked Witch has been captured, and they should be in here in about two days. He wants the cell nearest his office prepared for her and advises that you speak with your advisors so that they can draw up the documents to order her execution."

Glinda swayed on her feet as the boy spoke, but managed to regain her composure.

"Thank you. I will attend to this immediately," she said curtly.

He bowed and rushed out the door, frightened by Glinda's stern frown. She waited until he was gone to collapse against the wall, her shoulders sagging heavily as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe that he would put her in such an impossible position. By the next day, the entire city would be buzzing with the news that Elphaba was a prisoner again and that her execution was being planned even though Glinda had attempted to find a way to save her friend. Suddenly, Boq appeared at her side.

"What do you want?" she snapped as she looked up at him.

"I heard the news," he replied quietly, touching her arm in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

"A lot of good that does me," she muttered, straightening back and smoothing out her dress. "I'm going to my study."

He bowed his head and stepped to the side as she started to walk out the door.

Turning back, she told him, "I'm not angry with you, Boq. I just need some time alone before I meet with my advisors this afternoon. Will you come see me tonight?"

"Of course I will," he answered with a small smile.

She nodded her head and left. She walked back to her study, not seeing the passing servants or hearing their whispers. Opening the door, she stumbled into her study and sank into her favorite chair. She ripped the pins out of her hair and tossed her crown onto the table, pulling her knees up to her chest as she rocked back and forth. She couldn't cry; no one could know that anything was wrong.

Gabriel's body tensed involuntarily as he jerked Elphaba forward. She stumbled, her tangled hair falling into her eyes, and he sighed as they entered the Emerald City. The scene was the same as the last time he had been forced to drag her through the city with the people lining the streets, their pleasant faces twisted into hateful masks. However, they did not throw anything or shout as she passed; it was eerily quiet, the apprehension of something holding them at bay. Elphaba kept close to him, her head bowed, defeated. He could have cried with relief when he caught sight of the palace with Glinda and Boq watching them from a balcony. Elphaba looked up, her eyes locking with Glinda's, and Gabriel stopped as he watched the two women. Glinda moved forward, her hands clutching the balcony railing tightly, and Boq tried to pull her away gently.

Gabriel realized that Glinda was losing control over her emotions and quickly continued on into the castle, forcing Elphaba to hurry after him. He led her down the stairs, his men dispersing as they moved to their various posts in the palace. He slowed down so that she didn't fall, and once they reached the dungeons, he quickly pushed into the first cell, unlocking the chains binding her wrists. Hissing in pain, she rubbed her wrists and retreated into the cell as he locked the door and went to his office to wait for Glinda.

He didn't have to wait for long; a few minutes later, Glinda appeared in his office, her face white and strained. He handed the key to her silently, and Glinda whispered her thanks before rushing to Elphaba's cell and unlocking it.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered when she saw her friend huddled on the small cot in the corner.

Elphaba looked up and gave Glinda a slight smile, "Hello, Glinda. I trust that you are well?"

"Don't joke around," Glinda snapped. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I do believe that I was captured by the very capable Gale Force," Elphaba replied calmly. "And, I will await my punishment for all my wickedness in here. That is all."

"What about Fiyero?" Glinda asked quietly. "Does he know?"

Elphaba flinched and said, "He knows, and…he wasn't happy."

"Elphie, I can't do this," Glinda said as tears started slipping down her cheeks. "Oz is in an uproar. They are demanding that I execute you by the end of the week. Gabriel is worried that riots could break out at any second. He's already spreading the Gale Force into as many areas as possible to discourage any violence. Please, tell me what I need to do."

"You won't like the answer, Glinda," Elphaba warned.

Glinda shook her head stubbornly, "No. Say it."

Elphaba sighed and said, "Fine. You need to set the execution date within the next three days. Then, you have to follow through."

"I won't do it," Glinda replied angrily.

"If you don't, then Oz will turn against you," Elphaba said quietly. "Everything you have done will have been for nothing. If you refuse to execute me yourself, I will escape and turn myself over to the city. There isn't any way to get around this."

Her lips trembling, Glinda turned away as she tried to get control of her emotions and to stop her racing mind.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "I will sign the order this afternoon."

Elphaba reached out and took Glinda's hand, "I'm sorry."

"No," Glinda said bitterly. "I'm tired of apologies. We do what we have to, right, Elphie?"

"Right," Elphaba said, releasing her grip on Glinda's hand.

"Your sentence will be announced tomorrow. I'll come to see you again," Glinda replied in a flat voice as she left the cell, locking it behind her.

Glinda tossed the key onto Gabriel's desk as she walked back into his office and sat down in a chair,

"She told me to kill her," she announced. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know where Fiyero is or even if he is alive because she's not going to talk about him. She won't tell me anything. And, I can't reconcile myself with the idea of executing her. It's murder."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

She sighed, "I'm meeting with my advisors again today. They have the documents ready for me to sign, and I'm just hoping when the time comes, I'll be able to do this."

"I'm sorry, Glinda," he said quietly.

"I really hate apologies," she muttered as she stood up. "They're just a bunch of useless words that don't change anything. Keep a close eye on her, Gabriel. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Of course," he replied automatically.

She smiled slightly and left the room, sweeping up the stairs. Her advisors would be waiting on her; they were much more enthusiastic about the execution than Glinda had anticipated. Letting herself into the meeting room, she plastered a brilliant smile on her face as her advisors looked back at her.

"I believe that we all know what we are meeting for today," she trilled, gripping the back of her chair tightly.

"I have the documents, my lady," a diminutive man said in a squeaky voice as he stood.

"Thank you, Ficaen," she replied, holding out her hand for the sheaf of papers to take them from the Munchkinland representative.

"We should explain the plan we set up," the woman sitting to Glinda's right interrupted.

"Go ahead, then, Petia," Glinda said pleasantly, sitting down as Ficaen spread the papers out on the table in front of her.

"We left the date of the execution up to you, my lady," Petia explained. "When you sign the documents, you will fill in a date of your choosing. We went ahead and included the details of the execution. We decided that burning her at the stake would be an appropriate punishment. All you have to do is sign the places we marked and determine the day it will take place."

"Thank you," Glinda replied, her voice breaking.

She cleared her throat and took the pen that Petia handed to her. She steeled herself and signed her name as quickly as possible, pausing only when she reached the blank for the date. She could delay this for a while in order to try to find a way to help Elphaba, but she knew that Elphaba would hold to her promise. Her hand shaking, Glinda put the pen to paper and filled in the date, setting the execution to occur in three days. She signed her name one last time before putting the pen aside. Ficaen gathered the documents up quickly, the room filling with an excited conversation as Glinda remained rooted in her chair, horrified by what she had just done.

"Do any of you have anything else that I need to know?" Glinda asked, her strained voice cutting through the noise in the room.

They all shook their heads, and Glinda immediately stood.

"Then, I must go," she said quickly, trying to keep from looking too grateful for the easy escape.

As soon as she had vacated the room, she ran down the hallway and up the nearest staircase, her tears choking her as she tried to reach her room before she started crying. She flung her door open and flew inside to her bed, throwing herself onto the soft mattress, muffling her broken sobs into her pillow.

Fiyero paced the length of the bedroom, counting each time he crossed the room.

"Sixty-seven, sixty-eight," he muttered, desperate to find something to focus on.

It had only been three days since Elphaba had left him locked up. He was praying to anyone, anything that would listen that he would be able to make it to the Emerald City in time once the spell confining him had released. He only had four more days left, but he was terrified that it would take too long. So, he counted, back and forth, slipping into a comfortable rhythm that allowed his mind too much time to wander. Now, he was back where he had started; with a yell of frustration, he pounded his fists against the wall, bruising his skin, small cuts forming on his knuckles. Tears streaming down his face, he fell to his knees as he cradled his head in his hands.

Elphaba groaned as a violent shudder coursed through her body and she retched miserably into the bucket that had been brought to her after she had thrown up all over the floor. A few moments later, the nausea subsided, and she unwrapped herself from around the small bucket as Gabriel watched from outside the cell.

"Are you sure that nothing is wrong?" he asked insistently. "Because I can get you a doctor or at least something to help."

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Whenever I'm under a lot of emotional stress, I get sick. I guess planning your own death would fall under that category."

"Well, if you need anything, just tell me," he replied, still concerned.

"I will," she said with a slight smile.

Glinda appeared behind Gabriel and peered into the cell.

"How are you?" she asked softly as Gabriel walked away.

"I'm doing fine," Elphaba answered. "How are you holding up?"

Glinda shrugged her shoulders, "As well as I can. Elphie, are you sure that we can't just…"

"Please, Glinda. Don't ask me that again," Elphaba interrupted, her voice thick with emotion. "Because I won't be able to say no to you."

"Elphie, I need to know," Glinda said quietly. "Where is Fiyero?"

Elphaba looked down at the floor, "He's in Kiamo Ko. I…I locked him into our bedroom so that he couldn't follow me."

"Oh," Glinda whispered, pushing the door to the cell open and immediately pulling Elphaba into her arms as the green woman forced back tears. "I'm sorry, Elphie. I, um, well, I actually have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Elphaba asked as she looked at Glinda.

Glinda took a deep breath, "I discovered after your death was announced that Frex was not your father like you thought."

"Then who was?" Elphaba demanded, stepping away from Glinda.

"The Wizard," Glinda replied softly. "It was the Wizard, Elphie, and I'm so sorry."

"How do you know?" Elphaba asked in a low voice.

Glinda bit her lip before answering, "He had a little green bottle exactly like the one your mother gave you. When I asked him about it, he admitted to having a one-time affair with the Governor of Munchkinland's wife before he gained power. I could never find the right time to tell you, but I thought that you need to know. I'm sorry, Elphie."

The color drained slowly from Elphaba's face as it twisted with an emotion that Glinda didn't quite recognize.

"The Wizard," Elphaba mumbled, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe. "My worst enemy, the man who ordered a little girl to kill me. Oh, it's just so perfect, Glinda. The perfect finish for my already pathetic and twisted life."

"Elphie, you should calm down," Glinda said quickly, reaching for Elphaba's hand, but she jerked it away from Glinda as she cackled loudly. "Elphie, please, just sit down, or…or something!"

Shuddering, Elphaba just stopped and rocked back and forth, wrapping her arms around her chest, "I just need to be alone. I can't…I can't do this. I need…"

With a groan, Elphaba launched herself in the direction of the bucket, her body shaking with sobs as she gagged. Glinda moved hesitantly behind her, rubbing her back soothingly as Elphaba whimpered.

"He felt awful when he found out," Glinda said quickly, attempting to find something to say to comfort her friend. "It broke him, and he abdicated. It's not as bad as it seems."

"He was my enemy, Glinda," Elphaba snapped, wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand. "And, he…he was…"

An odd cry burst out of her, and Elphaba turned away from Glinda, burying her face in her hands.

"Just leave me alone," she moaned brokenly. "I can't…I just need to be alone right now."

Glinda sighed and stood up, "All right. I'll come back tomorrow."

She started to reach out to squeeze Elphaba's hand, but decided against it, leaving the small cell and locking it instead. She trudged into Gabriel's office, Elphaba's little cries following after her.

"Is she all right?" Gabriel asked as Glinda raked her fingers through her curls.

"I told her that the Wizard is her father," Glinda murmured, not noticing that she had completely destroyed her immaculate hair. "I can't imagine how hard this is for her, but I felt that she needed to know."

"You were right," he replied. "I was just wondering. I think I'll wait a little while before taking her some food, then."

"That would be a good idea," she agreed. "I'm going to be in my rooms if you need me."

Giving him a weary smile, she left the office and headed in the direction of her room. Only one more day before…no, she couldn't think about that. If she thought too much, she would lose control over her emotions, and she would be unable to see it all through to the end.

Elphaba retreated to her small cot and huddled up in the middle of it, a whimper escaping her lips. There was a stirring of movement in the cell next to her, and Elphaba froze as a familiar voice assaulted her ears.

"Poor Miss Elphaba," Morrible's voice cooed before she started laughing.

"Leave me alone!" Elphaba roared in response.

"I'm surprised that the little powder puff actually told you," Morrible said calmly. "If I had known before…"

"Just shut up," Elphaba replied, cutting Morrible off. "I don't want to hear it."

Morrible sighed, "I had forgotten how irritating you can be. Always so superior, always thinking that you know things others don't. Look around you, Miss Elphaba. Look at how the mighty have fallen."

"I don't have to be here," Elphaba snapped. "I could escape if I wanted to."

"Where would you go?" Morrible asked. "Oh, I'm sure that it's possible for you to go into hiding, but you would never stay there. You have to be the center of attention, feared if not admired."

"You're wrong!" Elphaba yelled. "You think you know me, but you have no idea of who I really am."

Morrible just laughed, the sound shrill and piercing. Elphaba shuddered and curled into a small ball. She might put on a defiant show for Morrible, but the older woman's words had awoken a lot of her own self-doubt about her motivations.

"Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six," the change in Morrible's voice interrupted Elphaba's thoughts. Morrible said quietly, "Bide my time, bide my time. No one will know until it is too late. Stupid little witch. I can't be defeated, Glinda! Glinda!"

Shrinking against the bed, Elphaba realized that Morrible was not the same woman she remembered. Prison had broken her in a way that Elphaba had not thought was possible. She pushed her hair out of her face and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come easier than it had the night before. A pang of longing for Fiyero coursed through her, and she cursed softly as tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. The cell door suddenly opened, making her sit up in fear, but she relaxed when she saw Gabriel carrying a tray of food.

"I thought you could use some supper," he said as he offered the tray to her.

"I'm not really hungry," she mumbled as she curled back up.

"You need to eat," he insisted.

She sat up reluctantly and took the food from him, picking listlessly through the bread and vegetables. After she ate a few bites, her stomach turned viciously, so she put the plate back on the tray as she bit back the nausea. A memory of Fiyero holding her when her head had ached to the point of being sick came to her, and she bowed her head, trying to fight against the wave of emotions any thought of Fiyero caused.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and whispered, "I can't do this. I need…it's so stupid, but…I just need someone to hold me. Like he would."

As her voice broke, he quickly moved to sit beside her and pull her into his arms, holding her securely against his body, pressing a kiss into her hair. She shuddered and moved closer to him. If she closed her eyes, she could at least pretend that he was Fiyero, but it just didn't feel the same.

With a sigh, she moved away from him and said in a low voice, "You should go. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" he asked. When she nodded her head, he stood up, "All right. I'm sorry that I couldn't help."

She took his hand and squeezed it gently, "Thank you. Get some rest."

"You, too," he replied with a rueful smile.

Snorting, she just shook her head and curled up on her bed as he left the cell, locking it back up. He glanced inside Morrible's cell to make sure that her guards had remembered to take her some food. As he started to leave, the guards for both Morrible and Elphaba rounded the corner, giving him their salutes before taking their positions outside the cells. Gabriel made sure that he locked his office up and left, hoping that there would be some way to find a solution to the whole mess.

Glinda carefully pinned her crown into her curls, her hands trembling. She jumped at the sound of a knock on her door, but she quickly composed herself as she hurried to let her visitor in. Pulling the door open, she bit her lip at the sight of Boq standing in the hallway.

"It's time, Glinda," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

She faltered as her face crumbled, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. Sniffling, she quickly dashed them away and took a deep breath, plastering a bright smile on her face. She looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her in the direction of her customary balcony, their soft footsteps the only sounds in the deathly still hallways. When they reached the balcony, Boq left her side as she continued forward to the railing, cheers erupting from the people gathered below. A platform had been placed strategically in the center of the plaza in front of the palace, a tall, wooden stake surrounded by bales of straw and bundles of wood on top of the makeshift platform.

"My dear Ozians, today we shall see the reign of wickedness brought to an end!" Glinda announced, nearly flinching away as the crowd responded eagerly. Raising her arms to calm them down, Glinda waited until they were silent before continuing, "You have suffered from the Wicked Witch of the West's tactics of terror, but through the bravery of the Gale Force and your dedication to goodness, we have triumphed!"

Gabriel listened to the clamor of the crowd outside the palace for a few moments before unlocking Elphaba's cell door.

"It's time," he murmured as she got off her cot.

She met his gaze, her eyes burning with determination and pain as she stepped forward, offering her wrists to him so that he could chain her up. Gabriel complied and fastened the heavy manacles on her slender limbs, pulling her after him as he closed the cell door.

Glinda took a step back from the balcony, taking a deep breath as the people's cheering turned into boos and hisses when Gabriel emerged from the palace, dragging Elphaba behind him. Boq moved behind Glinda and placed his metal hand on her shoulder as Gabriel pushed Elphaba onto the platform, her long hair falling into her face. He chained her to the stake as she straightened her back and shoulders, her chin thrust forward defiantly. Gabriel glanced up at Glinda and nodded his head slightly as he took the flaming torch one of the nearby guards had offered to him.

"Good Ozians, the Wicked Witch of the West has been defeated and brought to justice," Glinda said loudly. She closed her eyes before saying those hated words with a wide smile, "Wickedness must be punished!"

As the crowd erupted into shouts, Gabriel dipped the torch into the straw and sticks at Elphaba's feet, retreating as the flames licked hungrily at the dry material. It only took a few moments for the fire to catch onto Elphaba's dress; Elphaba locked eyes with Glinda, a slight smirk on the green woman's face as the flames swirled around her body. Glinda choked back a sob, but she didn't look away, hoping that Elphaba would see the apology in Glinda's eyes. Throwing her head back, Elphaba closed her eyes tightly, her mouth opening in a silent shriek of pain as she was engulfed in the heart of the flames. Glinda stumbled backwards into Boq; it was all over. She was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**So, this is the last chapter. It's been a great ride and a full year. It's actually making me kind of sad that I'm through with this because I've worked on it for so long. But, all good things must come to an end eventually. I'll still be around, working on Twisted Fates, and there'll be a new story popping up in the next couple of months. It's going to be more intense and will thus earn a higher rating. But, be on the lookout for it if you're interested. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and don't forget to review! I love all of you guys. And, I have one last shout-out to my wonderful betas, Tiggy and HCO. These two are the best and have helped me so much with this. I love you guys! So, enjoy!**

Glinda staggered down the hallway, leaning heavily on Boq for support. Gabriel had disappeared, probably to make sure that none of the celebrations would get out of control. Glinda had barely managed to escape the revelry, but with Boq smoothly making excuses for her and her promises to attend the feast that evening, she had procured a few hours to recover enough to at least pretend that she was happy.

"Well, here we are," Boq said quietly as he opened the door for her.

Glinda sighed, "You don't have to go back out there."

"People will ask too many questions if we both disappear," he replied with a tired smile. "I'll be fine. Someone will come and get you for the feast."

"Thank you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Boq rubbed her arm soothingly and walked off as she hurried into her room, her sobs choking her as she clung to the nearest piece of furniture. She steadied herself for a moment, and as she looked up to make her way to her bed, her eyes caught on Elphaba standing in the corner.

"What…but, how…Elphie…" Glinda struggled to speak as Elphaba moved towards her.

"I can explain everything, Glinda," Elphaba said in a low voice, giving Glinda a concerned look.

Glinda started to giggle uncontrollably, tears still streaming down her face, as she walked to Elphaba; suddenly, she slapped Elphaba as hard as she could before her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Glinda asked brokenly as Elphaba knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered, placing a gentle hand on Glinda's back. "This wasn't exactly planned in advance."

Glinda looked up, blinking in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Elphaba smiled sadly, "Gabriel was the only one who knew anything. By the time I decided not to go through with it, we barely had enough time to come up with an alternative, much less to tell you."

"That's not an excuse," Glinda snapped, her eyes narrowing as her anger grew. "You should have come to me first. I would have helped you."

"You don't understand," Elphaba replied quietly, a pained expression on her face. "What I had to do…I couldn't ask you to help me."

"What did you do, Elphie?" Glinda pressed as Elphaba took a shuddering breath.

"I needed someone to take my place," Elphaba murmured, her gaze growing distant. "And, since there aren't exactly volunteers lining up to die in my place, I didn't have a lot of options. I…I, well, you have to understand I had no choice, so…I killed Morrible."

"What? But, how?" Glinda asked in shock, recoiling from Elphaba.

Elphaba got up and walked across the room, wrapping her arms around her chest, "I used an illusion to make her look like me, so that any of her actions would look like something I would do in the same situation. I also took away her ability to speak. It was a complicated spell, and I was worried that it wouldn't work. Luckily, it did. Gabriel swapped us out a few minutes before the execution, and while everyone was distracted with what was going on outside the palace, I snuck up here to see you again. The thing is…I couldn't keep her from feeling the pain."

"How could you?" Glinda yelled. "She was my prisoner. You had no right!"

"I didn't have another choice," Elphaba repeated as she bowed her head in shame.

"You should have come to me. I could have helped you or done something, but you had no right to go over my head and make a decision about one of my prisoners," Glinda spat out as she paced angrily. "Yet again, I've been put into a ridiculous situation because you don't see fit to include me in your plans. You could at least have the decency to tell me what is going to happen instead of waiting until after the fact and disappearing so that I have to clean up whatever mess you've made. I'm tired of it, Elphaba! Just, I don't want to deal with it anymore. I'm tired of all your schemes, everything."

Elphaba gave her a bitter smile, "Then I guess now would not be a good time to tell you this, but I feel like you do have a right to know about everything that has happened."

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

"I was the one who threw that rock through your window," Elphaba replied, biting her lip before continuing. "I had been hearing news where I was hiding about the unrest that was growing in Oz, and I was worried that the situation would escalate before you could do anything to stop it. And, I knew that you would have to feel threatened in your position before you would let me interfere in anything. So, I threw the rock in the hopes that it would be enough to push you over the edge."

Glinda paused for a moment before exploding, "What? How could you? Not only did you manipulate me during this whole ordeal, but the reason behind it was contrived? Do you really have to be involved in every little thing that you have to control me? You couldn't even come to me, even though I'm your best friend! How am I supposed to trust you anymore? When will this end?"

"Glinda, just stop," Elphaba interrupted her, her eyes flashing. "I do not need to be involved in everything that happens in Oz, especially as the Wicked Witch of the West. I was trying to help you, Glinda, because things like this can be so unpredictable. The way you were going, there was no way that you would be able to prevent mass riots or even a revolution. The Gale Force is not a capable force to control an entire country. So, I did the best I could. I knew you wouldn't agree to it if I actually asked you to do it. I did what I needed to do for you. And, it is over. I'm done with Oz and with all its troubles. I'm leaving, and, yes, you'll have to figure out how to explain Morrible's death. I'm sorry. There, you have your damned apology!"

"If you knew me at all, then you would know that I can handle a lot more than you think I can!" Glinda shouted back. "I don't want your apologies! I wanted your trust, to work with you. But, no. And, why couldn't you just stick to the plan you made me follow? Did you finally get selfish enough to care more about yourself than anyone else?"

"That's not why," Elphaba said quietly.

"Then what was the so important reason that you could not allow yourself to be executed?" Glinda snarled.

"Are you really going to be upset with me that I'm still alive?" Elphaba asked incredulously.

"Answer the question," Glinda demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Elphaba sighed and mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Glinda gasped after a moment before words just started spilling out of her mouth. "Who's the father? Elphie, how could you?"

"Just, wait," Elphaba said quickly, cutting Glinda off. "Fiyero is the father. He doesn't know yet because I just figured it out this morning. I…I found a spell to change him back a couple of months ago. That was the reason I kind of disappeared for a while. I guess I didn't think about the possibility of getting pregnant so soon."

"You found a way to change Fiyero back?" Glinda asked, her anger rising again. "Was this something else you were never going to tell me about? How many secrets have you kept from me? Elphie…"

"I have it right here," Elphaba replied, ending Glinda's constant stream of questions as she pulled out a folded-up piece of paper. "I was going to give it you earlier, but I decided to wait."

Glinda took the paper excitedly, unfolding it and surveying the foreign words as Elphaba spoke, "There is something you need to know. I don't fully understand the entire spell, even though I've spent some time studying it. I mean, it works, but I don't really know how much power is required to make it successful."

"What are you talking about?" Glinda questioned, her shoulders slumping in disappointment. "Are you saying that you don't think I have enough power to make it work?"

Elphaba sighed as she tried to come up with an answer, "That wasn't exactly what I meant. I was desperate for something to work, and I think that may have affected the spell in some way. I'm not sure. I just didn't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't work like you think it should."

"Do you think I can do it?" Glinda whispered as she looked back down at the spell.

"Of course," Elphaba replied with a slight smile. "I was just…forget it."

Glinda tucked the paper away and said, "Now, do you have any suggestions about how I can explain Morrible's sudden disappearance?"

"Are you not mad about that now?" Elphaba asked, exasperated.

"I guess it was kind of stupid to get mad at you when you didn't really have a choice, and it wasn't like Morrible didn't deserve to die," Glinda admitted with a sheepish grin. "So, what should I do?"

"Create an illusion of Morrible's body," Elphaba replied. "Then, bury an empty coffin. It shouldn't be too difficult, especially since Gabriel is already in on the secret."

Glinda paused for a moment before voicing the thought that had been floating around in her mind the past few minutes, "Where are you going to go?"

Elphaba bit her lip, "I don't know, and even if I did, you know I couldn't tell you."

"Do you really have to keep it a secret from me? You can trust me," Glinda said in a pleading voice.

"It's not a matter of trust, Glinda," Elphaba told her quietly. "You know that. I just can't put you in that kind of danger."

"All right. If it has to be that way," Glinda whispered as she bowed her head. "You should probably go. I don't know if anyone will try to come and check on me."

Tears formed in Elphaba's eyes as she nodded her head in agreement. Hesitating, Glinda started to speak, but she just hugged Elphaba fiercely, burying her face into her friend's shoulder as she cried quietly.

"You're going to be all right, Glinda," Elphaba whispered, her lips trembling as she tried to smile. "I promise."

Pulling herself reluctantly from Elphaba's arms, Glinda walked over to her closet and pulled out the large box she had hidden inside it. She wordlessly opened the box, handing Elphaba her cloak and hat before retrieving the witch's broom from under her bed.

Elphaba took the items quickly, donning the hat and cloak as she said, "I'll leave the Grimmerie at Kiamo Ko for you. I don't know what Chistery will want to do. Glinda, promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"Only if you will," Glinda replied, squeezing Elphaba's hand. "Maybe one day…"

"Maybe," Elphaba agreed in a soft voice.

Glinda smiled even as tears ran down her cheeks, and Elphaba offered her a small smile before turning to the window and mounting her broom. Squaring her shoulders, Elphaba took off into the sky, careful to go as high as she could before turning her broom to the west. Glinda watched as she disappeared into the distance and eventually closed the window, a slight grin on her face as she dried her tears.

Fiyero curled up into a corner, his face in his hands as he counted through the days that had passed by. There were only two left before he could leave, and he could only hope that nothing would have happened to her before he could get to her. He didn't even want to think about life without her…. He looked up as the door started to open. But, it had only been five days. He couldn't have miscalculated something so simple, and…

"Elphaba," he breathed as she looked at him from the doorway.

Her mouth twisted into a slight smile as she stumbled towards him, "Fiyero, I'm so sorry!"

As she ran into his arms, Fiyero rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing any part of her his lips could land on. She clung to him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed him fiercely.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She kept repeating herself as he attempted to comfort her by pressing kisses to her forehead and smoothing her hair.

Finally, he cupped her face in his hands gently and asked, "Why?"

"I…I left," she said softly, her gaze falling to the floor. "And, Fiyero, I did…something horrible. Wicked."

He flinched at her last word and shook his head, "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

"But, it does matter," she protested, pulling out of his embrace.

"Fae, I don't care if you killed someone," he replied, growing confused as she started to cry. He panicked slightly, but quickly wrapped his arms around her, "What happened?"

"Someone had to take my place," she murmured as she choked back a sob. "I killed Morrible in order to escape."

"Oh, Fae," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It's all right. I promise. It doesn't matter now."

She pulled herself out of his arms reluctantly as she said, "I actually have something else to tell you."

"What is it?" he pressed gently as she took a steadying breath, her eyes fixating on the floor.

"I'm pregnant," she told him in such a quiet voice that he almost didn't hear her.

Staring at her incredulously, he swallowed hard as she turned away from him, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He quickly moved behind her so that he could embrace her shuddering body.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He tightened his arms around her waist, 'No. Please, don't apologize. This is wonderful, Fae."

"I…I almost went through with everything even after I knew,' she replied, her voice emotionless. "I couldn't bring myself to do it,though. I don't even want this child, but I couldn't be responsible for killing it. I'm so selfish."

Rocking her gently, he said fiercely, "No. You're not selfish. You nearly gave your life for the sake of Oz. And, I can't say that I actually care if your actions were selfish or not. I wanted nothing more than to have you come back to me at any cost."

"I don't even know if I could have convinced myself to actually do it,' she murmured as he kissed her palm. "All I could think about was you. So, I became a murderer. How is that not selfish?"

He shifted his body so that he could face her and replied, "You did what you could, Fae. It might not have been ideal, and some might not even think of it as right, but it was the best solution possible. Morrible should have been executed a long time ago for all of her crimes anyway."

"But…" she started to protest, but he cut her off.

"No, I want you to understand," he insisted.

She met his gaze reluctantly, "All right."

He could see that she still didn't believe him, but he just sighed rather than pushing the issue. There would be more time later for him to convince her that he was right.

"That will do for now," he muttered, pulling her into a kiss.

She kissed him back with an eager desperation, her wandering hands pulling a groan from deep within his throat. Grinning, he trailed kisses down her neck, and she pressed herself more insistently against his body as she moaned quietly. He ached for her, his mind dizzy with his relief, happiness, and desire, and his fingers undid the fastenings of her dress as quickly as he could. When he pushed the clothing off her body, he pulled back for a few moments and placed his hands gently on her stomach.

She smiled, "You're not going to feel anything, Yero. It's too early."

He just shook his head and pressed a kiss to her smooth skin before allowing his hands to slide upwards to cup her breasts. As his mouth joined his fingers, her head fell back, her hands travelling to the waistband of his pants and unbuttoning them before ripping his shirt off his body. She helped him struggle out of the confines of his pants, and he pressed his body to hers, both of them moaning at the sensation of the contact of their bare skin. Pulling her up against his chest, he pushed into her body and gently started to move inside her as she gripped his shoulders tightly. She urged him to go faster, her back arching into him; he kissed her passionately as he felt her muscles tightening around him, and within moments, he let go, their bodies catching together and falling through that heady moment. He braced himself above her for a moment, studying every single one of her beautiful features as she blushed slightly. Sensing that he was making her slightly uncomfortable, he eased himself down to her side and pulled her into his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. They laid in the quiet for a while as he played lazily with her long hair, and she traced light patterns on his stomach.

"We probably need to leave soon," Fiyero murmured as she shifted against his side.

Sighing, she sat up and surveyed their clothes that had been scattered across the floor only a few minutes earlier.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a smirk as she ran her fingers down his chest.

He caught her hand and kissed it as he sat up, "Unfortunately, yes. Glinda's going to come here as soon as she can, and it would probably be for the best if we aren't here when she does."

She stood and began to gather her clothes up, throwing him his shirt and pants. Catching them, he pulled the garments on quickly as she slipped her dress over her head. He wandered over to her and kissing her neck, he buttoned her dress up, giving her one last kiss on her cheek as she looked back at him.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked as she moved to the door.

"South?" he offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"A direction is a start," she called over her shoulder, wandering up the stairs to her study.

He answered with something, but she couldn't understand what he said. Shaking her head, she decided to ask him about it after she had gathered her things together. She found her favorite knapsack and filled it with a few spellbooks and the portions of the Grimmerie she had managed to copy. Fiyero would think about getting the food, so she didn't worry about finding any other supplies. She grabbed a couple of dresses and folding them up, stuffed them into her bag. Chistery appeared in the window as she finished packing, and she grinned at him.

"Hey," she said softly as he left the window to perch on the table.

"Elphaba leaving?" he asked, his eyes falling on the bag.

"Do you want to come?" she replied as she hoisted the pack onto her shoulders.

Chistery nodded his head eagerly and she smiled.

"Well, come on," she said, holding out her hand for him.

"Fae, are you about ready?" Fiyero yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming," she called back to him as she and Chistery wandered down to the kitchens. She smiled at the sight of Fiyero raiding the cupboards. "I thought I would find you here."

"Did you really expect to go on a long journey without proper supplies?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "He's coming with us?"

"Yes," she replied simply, kissing Fiyero on the cheek and pulling a few loaves of bread out of the nearest open cupboard. "Do we have enough?"

"I think so," he said, closing his own pack. "Are you ready to go?"

She sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be. So, lead the way."

He took her hand and said, "We're going to make it this time. I promise."

"I know," she told him simply, intertwining her fingers with his.

With a slight smile, Fiyero gave her hand a gentle tug and led her after him.

"Oh, I have my broom," she suggested slyly as they left the castle.

"No," he replied quickly with a firm shake of his head.

"But, Yero, it will be so much faster," she pleaded with him.

Sighing in defeat, he groaned, "Fine. You're responsible for anything that happens to me, though."

She laughed as he climbed onto the slender broom handle behind her and as she took off into the sky, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, Chistery following closely behind them. With a cackle, she leaned over the broom and took it higher and faster towards the horizon until the western sky had swallowed them into its embrace.


End file.
